El mundo de la farandula parte 2
by Karin Uzumakii Hozuki
Summary: Ella le dio una segunda oportunidad, todo era felicidad pero alguien llegara a arruinarles todo, su amor de nuevo esta en peligro ¿ella lo perdonara? dicen que la tercera es la vencida ¿no?
1. Castigo

En el apartamento de Shaoran...

-Shaoran Li es en serio-

-pero cerecito...-

-cerecito nada tu rompiste el trato te dije que nada de nada por 2 días todavía fui buena y te di solamente 2 días y tu lo desperdiciaste ahora por eso son tres emanas completas-

-2 semanas-

-2 Shaoran entiende-

-no entiende tu Sakura no puedo pasar 3 semanas sin abrazarte, besarte, poseerte-

-esta bien Shaoran solo van a ser 2 semanas- decía Sakura resignada

-una- decía Shaoran decía levantando su dedo al mismo tiempo que ponía cara de perrito abandonado

-*suspiro* ya Shaoran me rindo tu ganas una semana nada mas, te aprovechas que te amo-

-gracias Sakura te amo, te amo- decía Shaoran cargando a Sakura mientras la besaba con desesperación y la recostaba en el sofá

-espérate Shaoran, espérate, ahorita no- decía Sakura levantándose del sofá

-¿por que?- decía Shoaran frustrado

-bueno es que aun queda algo por decirte-

-¿Qué? ¿Mas condiciones?-

-no mi amor no es nada de eso bueno la primera es que me quedare toda la semana de castigo aquí segunda que solo por hoy por que es sábado 7 de abril hoy no abra castigo así que disfrútame por que mañana en la entrevista ya no abra nada de nada claro solo en las cámaras se quitara el castigo-

-ok entonces ya puedo seguir-

-si ya puedes proseguir mi lobito- decía Sakura mientras lo besaba con desesperación...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Hola bueno como se habrán percatado esta es la continuacion de el mundo de la farándula, y si no lo saben ahora ya jaajajajajja bueno en esta historia les contare todo lo que pasaron Sakura y Shaoran para poder casarse , por que vaya que sufrieron pero bueno espero su reviews con ansias bye bye

Kises muackkkkk!

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	2. Entrevista

Ala mañana siguiente...

-Sakura, mi amor despierta ya es tarde- decía Shaoran empujando suavemente el hombro desnudo de Sakura

-mmm... Tarde para que-

-acuérdate tenemos que ir al programa que nos invitaron a dar la entrevista-

-mmm... no quiero ir-

-no Sakura ya párate ándale párate ya son las 8:30am y el programa empieza a las 10:00 y hacemos media hora de camino de aquí al estudio de grabación del programa- Sakura se paro de mala gana y se dio un corto baño y en menos de 15 minutos ya estaba lista

-WOW eres rápida Sakura yo apenas me estoy vistiendo-

-jajaja ya estoy acostumbrada por que de chiquita siempre se me hacia tarde para ir a la escuela y tenia que ser rápida, Syaoran te molestaría que esta vez yo hiciera el desayuno-

-no esta bien por mí-

-bueno voy a preparar el desayuno-

-si ahorita voy Sakura-

-ok-

5 minutos después...

-wow Sakura esto esta delicioso- decía Syaoran probando unos hot cakes

-gracias Syaoran-

-¿Cómo es que aprendiste a cocinar así?-

-mi mamá me enseño- la cara de Sakura se entristeció de repente lo cual a Syaoran le entraño

-¿mi amor que pasa?-

-nada Syaoran es que me acorde de mi mamá-

-y ¿por que te ves triste?-

-bueno es que mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía 8 años de una enfermedad muy rara y pues me recordó muchos momentos que pase con ella-

-perdóname Sakura no quería recordarte momentos tristes-

- no para nada me hace muy feliz recordar a mi mamá pero bueno es que hace mucho que no recordaba a mi mamá-

-perdóname no te lo vuelvo a recordar-

-no, no importa, pero bueno ya vámonos por que se nos va a hacer tarde-

-si vámonos-

En el programa...

-buenos días público en esta ocasión están con nosotros Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto la pareja del momento-

-¿desde cuando tienen una relación formal?-

-desde hace 2 semanas- contestaba Syaoran orgulloso

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-

-pues nos conocimos por la novela, Clow nos presento antes de empezar con las grabaciones- decía Sakura

-¿y en ese instante hicieron clic?-

-si desde ese día nos llevamos muy bien y pues empezamos a conocernos mejor y de ahí se dio todo- contestaba Sakura algo nerviosa

-se publicaron unas fotos de ustedes entrando al apartamento de Syaoran y Sakura saliendo a las 12:30 de la noche ¿Qué paso?-

-bueno pues la verdad esa noche era mi cumpleaños y el me invito a ver una película nada mas y pues las revistas para vender mas inventan cada cosa pero solo fuimos a ver una película-

-se dice que estas embarazada-

-otro chisme yo no estoy embarazada a los 16 años para mi seria imposible son solo chismes sin sentido, en el instante en que ingresas a este medio tu vida se hace publica-

-si ella tiene razón pero aunque nuestra vida sea pública nosotros somos felices-

-Shaoran muchos te conocen como frío, neutral pero ahora todo mundo te ve relajado ¿Por qué?-

-pues te diré la verdad Sakura logro ese cambio, sin ella yo seguiría igual ella logro ese cambio-

-entonces ¿esta locamente enamorado?-

-Así es estoy perdidamente enamorado de Sakura- decía Syaoran totalmente feliz tomando la mano de Sakura...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> ¡PERDÓN! por tardarme tanto en actualizar es que ayer iba a actualizar pero se me fue la luz y hoy me dormí todo el día por que me e tenido que parar temprano por los exámenes, pero bueno espero sus comentarios ansiosa

bye bye

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	3. Celos

Hong Kong...

-hay Syaoran lo que te espera, tu jugaste conmigo y me las pagaras a como de lugar, solo me usaste para acostarte conmigo pero te vas a arrepentir- decía una joven de unos 16 años de cabello café oxido, con buen cuerpo

11:00pm

Apartamento de Syaoran...

-te amo *beso* Syaoran *beso* eres lo mejor *beso* que me ha *beso* pasado en la vida-

-Sakura espera que paso con lo que me dijiste-

-por esta noche te quitare el castigo es tu recompensa por todas las cosas que dijiste en la entrevista- decía Sakura mientras desabotonaba la camisa de Shaoran

-mmm... pues creo que diré esas cosas más seguidas-

-no te emociones por que es solo por esta noche, mira Shaoran se que según esto es un castigo para ti pero aunque no lo creas también lo es para mi así que en algunos momentos no dudes que abra excepciones

-te amo- decía Shaoran dándole un corto beso a Sakura

-y yo a ti, eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado te amo-

-yo también te amo Sakura-

A la mañana siguiente en le estudio de grabación...

Shaoran estaba enfadado, frustrado y lo peor de todo celoso, al ver a su novia hablar con Yue el hijo de Clow.

_Minutos antes..._

_-Sakura te presento a Yue mi hijo- decía Clow a lado de un joven bastante apuesto_

_-mucho gusto Yue- decía Sakura estrechando la mano de Yue_

_-el gusto es mío Sakura-_

_-bueno los dejo para que puedan platicar a gusto- decía Clow guiñándole el ojo a Yue_

_Shaoran iba saliendo de su camerino cuando se topo con la sorpresa de que su novia estaba cómodamente platicando con un hombre que no era el, se acerco furioso, tomo posesivamente la cintura de Sakura atrayéndola a el mientras le daba un corto beso_

_-¿Shaoran que haces aquí?-_

_-como que, que hago aquí quiero invitarte a comer dulzura-_

_-a claro, Clow me tengo que ir nos vemos pronto- decía Sakura despidiéndose de Clow con un beso en la mejilla, Shaoran en ese instante sintió que la sangre le hervía de celos..._

Tiempo actual...

En el restaurante...

-¿mi amor por que estas enojado?-

-no estoy enojado Sakura- decía Shaoran en un tono neutral

-y entonces por que me respondes así, Shaoran si te molesto que yo estuviera hablando con Yue dímelo por favor no me gusta que estés así-

-hay Sakura pues la verdad si me molesto que estuvieras hablando con el-

-¿pero por que?-

-no se me hierve la sangre cada vez que algún hombre que no sea yo se te acerca-

-Shaoran sabes que si soy actriz me veras con infinidad de hombres no puedes ponerte así-

-hay no se pero simplemente no me gusta-

-eres un celoso de lo peor te lo han dicho-

-no-

-¿Por qué no?-

-por que tú eres la primera con la que me muestro así de celoso-

-jajajajaja ¿tengo que sentirme orgullosa?-

-te amo-

-y yo a ti...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Hola a ver voy a ser directa quieren que describa la semana completa o quieren que luego, luego pase lo feo por que e viene algo horriblemente feo para Saku ya hasta tenia pensado matarla, no, no es cierto no se la crean pero la vida de Sakura correra peligro y uno que otra sorpresa entonces si quieren la semana completa o no? como siempre espero sus comentarios ansiosa

muackkkkkkkkkkkkk!

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	4. Por fin te conozco

A la mañana siguiente...

8:00pm

Habitación de Shaoran...

-bueno cerecito ya que no podemos hacer nada cuéntame de ti, de tu familia-

-mmm... pues mi padre se llama Fujitaka Kinomoto es arqueólogo y maestro de universidad mi madre se llama Nadeshiko Kinomoto, tiene un prima llamada Sonomi Daidoji su hija es Tomoyo Daidoji mi mejor amiga y prima mmm... Ha y pues tengo un hermano llamado Toya Kinomoto, tiene un mejor amigo llamado Yukito Tsukishiro el me ayudo a ser actriz y pues creo que ya-

-¿y tu madre en que trabajaba antes de morir?-

-era modelo-

-si era modelo entonces debió ser hermosa ahora veo de donde eres tan bella ¿te han dicho que eres hermosa?-

-si algunas veces pero no cambies de tema ahora tu cuéntame de ti-

-mmm... pues soy de Hong Kong mi madre se llama Ieran Li mi padre se llama Hien Li, tengo cuatro hermanas llamadas Futtie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei, tengo una prima llamada mailing mmm... soy heredero de la fortuna Li, tengo un mayordomo llamado Wei que lo considero como mi padre y creo que ya-

-¿fortuna Li?-

-si la familia Li es una dinastía multimillonaria, mi madre se encarga de administrar la fortuna y cuando yo cumpla la mayoría de edad yo me encargare de administrar la fortuna Li-

-¿y tu padre por que no se encarga el de la fortuna?-

-por que el murió cuando yo tenia 2 años-

-a perdón no quería recordarte eso-

- no te preocupes murió cuando era pequeño así que no recuerdo mucho de el-

-espero que me lleves a conocer a mi suegra y a mis cuñadas- decía Sakura en un tono burlón

- ja ja ja que gracioso Sakura- decía Shaoran sarcásticamente

-bueno, bueno ya ¿Cuántos años tiene tu prima Meiling?-

-la mis edad que yo-

-mmm... ¿Cuándo las conozco?-

-cuando quieras mi amor, si quieres cuando acabe el castigo tu y yo viajamos a Hong Kong para que las conozcas ¿te parece?-

- esta bien- Sakura y Shaoran se iban a besar cuando el celular de Shaoran sonó.

*ring *ring*

-a contesta tu teléfono primero-

-aaa esta bien- decía Shaoran algo molesto

-bueno-

-Shaoran ¿eres tu?- decía la voz de una mujer

-si soy yo ¿Qué quieres Meiling?-

-Shaoran Mizuki esta llamando pregunta por ti ya me tiene harta- decía Meiling

-mándala al demonio-

-es que me dice que tiene algo importante que decirte-

-a de querer que vuelva con ella, mándala al demonio y dile que deje de estar molestando-

-esta bien pero me dijo que si no la comunicaba contigo iría a buscarte a Japón-

- no creo que se atreva, pero si te sigue diciendo eso ya no le contestes solo cuélgale ¿ok?-

-esta bien, oyes primito me gustaría hablar con tu novia ¿se puede?-

-claro pero no le digas nada ¿ok?-

-si primo-

-mi amor mi prima quiere hablar contigo- decía Shaoran dándole el teléfono a Sakura

-¿conmigo?-

-si-

-¿de que?-

-no se-

-y ¿Qué le digo?-

-no se-

-bueno- decía Sakura algo temerosa

-hola hasta que conozco tú voz- decía emocionada Meiling-

-jajajajajajajajaj-

-diem cuando tendré el gusto de conocer en persona a la primera novia oficial de mi primito-

-jajajaja muy pronto te lo aseguro-

-eso espero tengo muchísimas ganas de conocerte, me han contado que traes loco a mi primo-

-jajajajajaja yo también tengo muchas ganas de conocerte-

-entonces te esperamos mi tía y mis primas no han parado de hablar de ti tienen muchos deseos de conocerte-

-esta bien les prometo que iré a conocerlas-

-te esperamos-

-te paso a Shaoran- decía Sakura dándole de nuevo el celular a Shaoran

-si-

-primito nos vemos-

-si mailing saluda a mi madre por favor-

-si bye...

**Notas de la autora: **Hola creo que ya se dieron una idea de quien es el nuevo personaje ¿no?, se me esta pegando lo malvada de Sake22 ya hasta voy a tratar de matar a Sakura me doy miedo a veces, pero bueno no les digo mas por que si no, no será sorpresa, espero sus comentarios

Sayonara

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	5. Resaca

Lunes 16 de abril...

-que demonios, me duele la cabeza ah- decía Sakura tapándose el cuerpo desnudo con la sabana mientras se agarraba la cabeza

-conozco esta habitación-

TOCK TOCK

-adelante-

-cerecito te traje un sal de uvas para la resaca-

-¿Shaoran?-

-no te acuerdas de nada verdad-

-no, explícame por que estoy en tu apartamento si me fui ayer, además de que estoy desnuda-

-hay Sakura espero que no vuelvas a tomar, te pusiste no se esa no eras tu, casi me violas en el estudio de grabación-

-es más fácil que tu me violes a mi que yo a ti-

-pues aunque no lo creas estaba semi desnudo cuando estábamos celebrando ya que a cierta personita tomo de mas y se le subieron las copas ¿verdad Sakura?-

Ayer...

Después de terminar las grabaciones Sakura estaba terminado de cambiarse y maquillarse ya que Tomoyo seguía grabando su disco así que tenia que cambiarse sola

-¿Sakura puedo hablar contigo?- decía Clow ingresando al camerino de Sakura

-si claro dime-

-es cierto que te vas con Shaoran a cenar en este momento-

-si ¿Por qué?-

-bueno es que quisiera que se quedaran por que habar un pequeña reunión aquí en le estudio-

-y ¿Qué celebramos?-

-pues bueno celebramos que la novela llega al puesto numero uno de audiencia-

-aaaaaa-

-y entonces ¿te quedaras?-

-pues no se déjame hablar con Shaoran el esta muy emocionado con lo de la cena no te prometo nada-

-por favor convéncelo es importante-

-esta bien nos quedaremos pero solo media hora por que tenemos "cosas importantes que hacer"-

-esta bien-

Camerino de Shaoran...

-no-

-mi amor por favor solo media hora y después me voy a donde tu quieras-

-pero Sakura ya habíamos quedado para ir a cenar-

-si lo se pero es que Clow me lo pidió y no me pude negar-

-¿en serio podemos ir a donde yo quiera?-

-si-

-entonces después de la pequeña reunión aquí nos vamos a mi apartamento-

-hay pero tú no pierdes el tiempo verdad-

-esa es mi condición para quedarme-

-*suspiro* esta bien después de la reunión nos vamos a tu apartamento-

-esta bien cerecito- decía Shaoran dándole un beso lleno de pasión a Sakura

-ya, ya tenemos que irnos nos esperan afuera- decía quitándose de Shaoran

-esta bien-

20 minutos después...

- a este Clow yo no tomo- decía Sakura

-ni yo Clow-decía Shaoran

-ándenle no sean aguados por una vez que tomen una cerveza no se van a morir- decía entregándoles una cerveza bien fría a cada uno

-mmm... no se no me da buena espina pero bueno te are caso si algo me pasa será culpa tuya e Clow-

-no se preocupen yo los cuido-

-esta bien- decía Sakura dándole un sorbo a la cerveza

-aggggg que demonios es esto sabe horrible- decía Sakura escupiendo la cerveza

-hay no es para tanto una vez que te acostumbras al sabor- decía Clow

-aagggg guacala esto sabe horrendo no se como a la gente le gusta- decía Shaoran haciendo un gesto exagerado

-no sena payasos ya verán que después le agarraran el gusto...

2 horas después...

-ja ja ja ja ja ja ja- reían Sakura y Shaoran al unísono algo tomados

-oye mi amor-decía Sakura acariciando el pecho de Shaoran sobre la ropa

-dime cerecito- decía Shaoran acariciando la pierna de Sakura

-no teníamos cosas pendientes que hacer- decía Sakura mientras empezaba a desabotonar su camisa

-si arruinamos nuestra cena por culpa de esta reunión-

-entonces nos vamos-

-esta bien vámonos le hablare a mi chofer para que nos lleve a mi apartamento-

-ok pero primero otra cerveza ¿si?-

-esta bien solo por que saben deliciosa cerecito al igual que tu- Sakura empezaba a besarlo con lujuria de no ser por que llego el chofer hubieran hecho el amor ahí mismo

-chofer a mi apartamento-

-esta bien señor-

Cuando por fin llegaron al apartamento no perdieron el tiempo y en menos de 2 segundos ya estaba haciendo el amor...

Tiempo actual...

-y eso es todo lo que pasó-

-en serio yo hice tales cosas-

-si-

-aaaaaaaa no vuelvo a tomar no aguanto la resaca-

-toma mi amor tomate esto y se te quitara créeme a mi me funciono-

-esta bien-

-entonces cerecito el castigo ya se acabo verdad-

-si ya se acabo- decía Sakura tomándose el sal de uvas lo más rápido posible

-entonces ya te puedo disfrutar YUPPI-

-cínico, quien sabe cuantas veces hicimos el amor y aun así tienes el cinismo de decirme que ya me puedes disfrutar-

-no te enojes cerecito-

-aun así te amo...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>Hola ya acabo la semana ya se viene lo feo ya va aparecer el nuevo personaje con un pequeño problema que le hizo Shaoran les advierto les digo que el siguiente capitulo es de relleno es la historia de Shaoran y el nuevo personaje así que espero que no se aburran créanme yo me aburrí cuando lo escribí, bueno espero sus comentarios

muackkkk!

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	6. ¿embarazada?

-Sakura vístete ya es tarde de seguro tu hermano y Daidoji han de estar preocupados por ti-

-o si déjame enviarle un mensaje a mi hermano y después me visto-

-esta bien te traeré el desayuno aquí-

-si mi amor gracias- Sakura envolvió la sabana en su cuerpo y busco entre todas las cosas tiradas en el piso su vestido, cuando al fin lo encontró saco su celular:

_Hermanito no te preocupes estoy con Shaoran ayer se nos hizo muy tarde y pues mejor me quede en su apartamento no te preocupes estoy bien regreso al rato_

_Atte. Sakura_

_PD: Shaoran no me hizo nada se que te imaginaras lo peor pero no te preocupes dormimos en cuartos separados así que tranquilízate ¿ok?_

5 minutos después...

-Sakura ¿Qué haces vestida así?-decía Shaoran algo sorprendido

-a pues es que me dio muchísima flojera ponerme el vestido y pues vi tirada tu camisa y me la puse espero que no te moleste-

-no, no me molesta es que me sorprendiste demasiado-

-acaso me veo mal-

-no para nada el revés te ves hermosa-

-gracias pensé que te ibas a molestar-

-para nada mi amor pero ya ponte a desayunar por que si no se te va a enfriar-

-si pero antes resuélveme una duda-

-si mi amor lo que quieras-

-¿Quién es Kaho Mizuki?-

-mira mi amor no es que me moleste pero no se por que tienes tanto interés en saber quien es ella-

-bueno es que te oí hablar con tu prima sobre ella y pues quiero saber quien es dime la verdad ¿fue una de las miles que solo las enamoraste y después la votaste?-

-Sakura yo no quiero tener secretos contigo así que te diré la verdad, si ella fue otra de esas, fue la ultima antes de que llegaras tu-

-*suspiro* esta bien eso era todo lo que quería saber-

*DING DONG*

-voy a ver quien es, empieza a desayunar-

-si aquí te espero cuando acabe me voy a meter a bañar ¿te quieres bañar conmigo?-

-si ahorita te alcanzo no tardo- decía Shaoran dándole un pequeño beso a Sakura

Shaoran bajo a ver quien era y cuando abrió la puerta una mujer se abalanzo sobre el aprisionando sus labios con los de ella

-Mizuki ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-

-vine a verte amor te extrañaba mucho-

-vete de aquí entiéndelo yo no te amo-

-¿estas con esa?-

-mira Mizuki en primera no es esa se llama Sakura y en segunda a ella la respetas por que la amo-

-hay Shaoran no me digas esas estupideces dime es otra te tus tantas victimas-

-yo la amo así que vete de aquí entiéndelo-

-Shaoran ¿Quién es?- decía Sakura gritando desde su habitación-

-nadie mi amor espera ya voy-

-ah si estas con ella ahorita me va a oír- decía Mizuki apunto de avanzar hacia donde estaba Sakura, pero Shaoran la tomo del brazo:

-mira Mizuki yo no quería ser grosero contigo pero no me dejas otra opción, entiéndelo yo no te amo solo te use, Sakura es el amor de mi vida y jamás la dejare, así que esfúmate de mi vida desaparece yo quiero ser feliz a lado de Sakura quiero vivir mi vida con ella-

-¿así? y si te dijera que estoy embarazada-

-¿Qué?- decía Shaoran soltándola

-así como lo oyes Shaoran estoy embarazada-

-eso no puede ser tu has estado con infinidad de hombres como puedo saber que es mío-

-tú fuiste el último no e estado con nadie más después de ti-

-no te creo-

-pues piensa lo que quieras pero si tú no te casas conmigo yo are un escándalo en los medios así que ti decides-

-quiero una prueba de que es mío-

-pues tendrás que esperar a que nazca-

-no te aremos la prueba ahora, buscaremos una solución para hacerte la prueba pero esto se va a aclarar yo estoy seguro que ese bebé no es mío-

-pues ten fe por que si efectivamente eres el padre tendrás que dejar a tu cerezo para casarte conmigo, bye, bye Shao nos vemos mañana- decía Mizuki dejando el apartamento de Shaoran

-me lleva que are por el momento no le diré a Sakura no me conviene se lo diré hasta que se demuestre que ese bebé no es mío-

Sakura no podía aguantar el llanto, había escuchado toda la conversación desde el principio hasta el final, no podía creer que Mizuki estuviera esperando un hijo de Shaoran, ella no quería ser la otra en la vida de Shaoran, ella no quería dejar a un niño sin un padre el no se merecía esto, el no tenia la culpa y aunque le doliera tenia que dejar a Shaoran...

-mi cerecito ¿ya te acabaste de bañar?-

-si ya te tardaste mucho así que me adelante- decía Sakura en un tono frío y cortante

-¿mi amor que pasa?-

-nada, que crees que me pasa-

-bueno es que estas muy fría y cortante conmigo-

-pues es que te tengo que decir algo-

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?-

-¿a que vino esa muchacha?-

-ah solo una admiradora que se coló en la seguridad pero no tienes de que preocuparte-

-ERES UN CINICO- Sakura rompió en llanto en ese momento

-mi amor ¿Qué te pasa?-

-te oí cuando le decías a esa joven Mizuki dime ¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir? ¿Eh? dímelo-

-déjame explicarte-

-y para colmo ella te dijo que esta esperando un hijo tuyo, te di una segunda oportunidad y tu me decepcionaste, confié en ti crei en tu amor y de repente llaga una de tus tantas victimas a decirte que esta embarazada, no quiero volver a saber de ti NUNCA- decía Sakura dejando el apartamento de Shaoran

-me lleva mañana mismo Mizuki se ara la prueba de embarazo, tengo que demostrarle a Sakura que ese hijo no es mio...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Hola, no me pregunten que demonios acabo de inventar creo que fue muy rápido pero ya ven como somos las mujeres de compulsivas no creen? pero bueno estoy segura que esto es un error pero cambiare el rango de T a M y reeditare el capitulo 5 que es la ultima noche que pasan juntos Sakura y Shaoran para ponerle LEMON así que si queda mal culpen a Sake evil 22 por que ella me reto, pero bueno ya se viene lo feo y lo triste así que espero y no se muerdan los dedos por que si se los muerden como yo se quedaran sin dedos se los aseguro si supieran todo lo que estoy imaginándome en este mismo instante pero bueno se viene algo interesante espero y no me linchen por lo que estoy a punto de poner pero les dejare un **mini-avance...**

-ella nunca a estado embarazada-

-explicame que es esto Mizuki

* * *

><p>-Sakura despierta por favor que te pasa-<p>

-Li ¿que paso?-

-no se cuando llegue estaba desmayada...

* * *

><p>-lo siento mucho tuvimos que hacerle un degrado por la gran cantidad de pastillas que ingirio-<p>

-¿que?...

* * *

><p>Dejen comentarios plis y no me linchen por favor tengo mas fics que escribir...<p> 


	7. Me decepciono, de nuevo

-Tomoyo me lo volvió a hacer- decía entre sollozos Sakura en los brazos de Tomoyo

-pero amiga explícame que paso si no me dices no se como pueda ayudarte-

-bueno es que... yo oí a esa tal Kaho Mizuki... como le decía que estaba... embarazada-

-¿y el que dijo? ¿Lo acepto?-

-bueno no... El le dijo que... quería la prueba de... paternidad... y que además de que ella a estado con infinidad de hombres- decía Sakura incontrolable

-ves el no puede ser el padre ella a estado con muchísimos hombres-

-si pero... ella le dijo que el fue el ultimo, Tomoyo lo volvió a hacer otra vez me decepciono-

-¿pero tú aun así lo amas?-

-si pero aunque lo ame nunca podré estar con el, el va a tener un hijo yo no puedo ser tan egoísta como para dejar a un niño sin un padre, yo no puedo ser tan egoísta-

-mira Sakura no te adelantes el le va a hacer la prueba de paternidad, como tu lo dijiste a estado con infinidad de hombre y no dudo que después de Li haya estado con unos cuantos mas, ella pudo haber mentido, piénsalo fue una de sus victimas el solo la enamoro para acostarse con ella tal vez solo lo esta inventando para hacer sufrir a Li por eso no te precipites pero aun así hablare con Eriol para que me explique esto ¿ok?-

-si esta bien pero Tomoyo no te desquites con Eriol no tiene la culpa-

-yo no digo que tenga la culpa pero algo a de saber sobre todo esto y mas por que siempre a sido el mejor amigo de Li así que a de conocer a todas y cada una de sus victimas-

-bueno yo creo que si-

-mira duerme consúltalo con la almohada mañana te espera un día bastante pesado ya que Li te estará buscando para explicarte-

-si tienes razón mañana tengo que prepararme para las excusas de Shaoran, ¿crees que deba decirle lo que estamos platicando?-

-pues como quieras, es tu decisión pero so te digo esto, Li te a demostrado que te ama y hasta mas que su propia vida y llegara hasta el final de esto para aclarar que ese bebe no es suyo, pero platícalo con la almohada y mañana decides ¿si?-

-si y de nuevo muchísimas gracias, espero no haberte desvelado tengo entendido que mañana tienes que pararte temprano para ir a la disquera-

-no te preocupes yo aunque duerma poco siempre me despierto temprano, además estoy segura que Eriol a de estar platicando con Li-

-puede ser pero ya vete a dormir que mañana no te vas a querer levantar-

-hay sin que me llamara Sakura Kinomoto ji ji ji ji- decía Tomoyo saliendo del cuarto de Sakura

-aaaaa vas a ver Tomoyo- decía Sakura aventándole un cojín

-ja ja ja ja sin que fuera ciega ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja- gritaba Tomoyo desde afuera...

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Shaoran...

-¿Qué?- decía Eriol algo incrédulo

-así como lo oyes Eriol, Mizuki vino aquí a Japón y dijo casi en la cara de Sakura que esta embarazada-

-y ¿ella como reacciono?-

-pues como crees obviamente me termino, pero voy a llegar hasta el fondo de esto, tengo que demostrarle que ese bebe no es mío-

-¿piensas que el padre es Ryuo?-

-si esa es mi suposición aunque también tengo el presentimiento de que ella no esta embarazada que solo es una mentira mas, pero por eso pasado mañana iremos a un ginecólogo a arreglar todo esto-

-si quieres yo te acompaño-

-no no es necesario no te quiero meter en mas problemas-

-¿problemas? ¿Cuáles?-

-pues los que vas a tener mañana de seguro Tomoyo te va a reclamar mañana y a lo mejor hasta te deja de hablar y con eso de que ahora tu la ayudas con su carrera no dudo que hasta termine contigo-

-me lleva...- susurro –pies si me termina tu tendrás que hacer que me perdone-

-ha y ¿por que yo?-

-pues por que todo esto es tu culpa además conociendo a Tommy es capaz de dejar de hablarme, terminarme, dejarme y muchas cosas más y tu Li Shaoran serás el culpable de todo ¿entiendes?- decía Eriol furioso

-ja ja ja ja ja ja me encantara ver tu cara cuando Daidoji te regañe-

-cállate que no es gracioso, mañana mi Tommy estará furiosa y yo pagare los platos rotos-

-ja ja ja ja ja bueno, bueno ya vete a dormir que mañana tienes que pararte temprano para acompañar a Tomoyo-

-si esta bien pero ya te dije si Tommy me regaña veras lo que te espera- decía Eriol entrando a su cuarto

-si, si, si lo que digas...

**Notas de la autora: **NO ME LINCHEN PLIS perdónenme por no actualizar en estos 3 días creo, pero es que mi mente estaba en blanco además de que e estado arreglando varios asuntillos pendientes, pero ya se viene lo interesante... pero bueno espero los comentarios...

A y otra cosa alguien de ustedes lectores, lectoras tienen el Nintendo wii y aun mas importante tienen el juego de mario kart wii con conexión wi fi es que miren yo lo tengo y necesito amigos con quien pueda jugar, saben es aburrido ganarles a todos los del mundo por eso se los pido y si lo tiene me dan su numero de amigo por fis si kieren dejenmelo en mi Factbook Sakura Kagome Kinomoto Supureddo o aquí pero por fis necesito amigos...

besitos Atte. SakuraKagome840


	8. El amor de Kaho

Mizuki era la hija de Ayame Kaho mejor amiga de Ieran Li madre de Shaoran, Mizuki y Shaoran se conocieron cuando tenían 12 años.

Shaoran y Mizuki siempre se llevaron bien, en el lleno su soledad pero nunca llegaron a ser mas que amigos, aunque Mizuki siempre estuvo enamorada de el. Shaoran al entrar en el mundo del espectáculo, se volvió arrogante, frío y grosero. A Mizuki le decepciono muchísimo el cambio radical de Shaoran, al poco tiempo ella también cambio, antes casi nunca salía de su casa mas que con sus amigas de vez en cuando, ahora salía todo el día nunca la veías en la casa siempre estaba en fiestas, o en casa de hombres se podría decir que en menos de un mes había cambiado radicalmente simplemente era otra.

Shaoran al cumplir los 16 años ya había tenido como mínimo más de 25 mujeres en su cama, el se empezó a interesar por Mizuki, le empezó a hablar otra vez, tal y como lo hacia antes, Mizuki a pesar del tiempo seguía enamorada de el, ella se ilusiono se dejo llevar...

Mizuki otra vez cambio volvió a ser la mujer alegre, amable y calida que conocían, el volvió a ser el niño alegre, amable, sobre protector...

Shaoran la procuraba muchísimo, el le traía flores, la visitaba a diario, cuando iba a fiestas siempre iba con ella, se portaba como todo un caballero...

Una semana después ella hizo el amor con el, y a pesar de ya no ser virgen para ella seria como su primera vez por que haría el amor con alguien que amaba, después de eso el le dejo de hablar de repente, se volvió frío con ella simplemente la ignoraba, hasta que un día ella se arto y le pregunto que ¿Qué le pasaba? y para su sorpresa el le contesto fríamente _que creías ¿Qué estaba enamorado de ti? ja ja ja ja por dios esa amabilidad, esa comprensión solo eran para meterte en mi cama y lo logre ahora ya no te necesito mas, así que te puedes ir olvidando de mi. _

Mizuki se deprimió a tal grado que 3 veces se trato de suicidar, ella se había obsesionado con el... Ryuo el hijo del mejor amigo de su papá que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, la consoló por días, ella estaba tan triste que sin darse cuenta se acostó con el cientos de veces... Una semana después el se mudo a Japón junto con su amigo Eriol por cuestiones de trabajo.

Cuando vio la nota en la revista de que Shaoran Li estaba muy cariñoso con Sakura Kinomoto la protagonista de la novela en la que trabajaba, ella pensó _"otra de sus tantas victimas"_ pero al ver la entrevista en donde Shaoran declaraba que estaba locamente enamorado de Sakura y al verlo sonreír calidamente siendo amable en ese instante juro que se vengaría de Shaoran a como de lugar...

**Notas de la autora:** Hola bueno aquí esta el capi 3 e subido 2 capítulos como recompensa por tardarme tanto en actualizar, esta capi esta súper chiquito es para que sepan por que ese odio que tiene Mizuki hacia Shaoran ha y además se me olvidaba estoy planeando una pequeñísima pelea y necesito su opinión:

Mizuki/Sakura

Mizuki/Tomoyo

Mizuki/Meiling

Elijan plis esto será ya en los últimos capis pero les estoy dando tiempo para que elijan bien y les digo algo aquí entre nos yo que ustedes elegiría Mizuki/Tomoyo por que ya vieron como Tomoyo tiro a Sakura en la primera parte imagínense como se va aponer con Mizuki pero también les digo Sakura también es buena aunque ella es un poquito mas dulce y Meiling ni se diga tiene un carácter explosivo y ya se imaginaran el mitote que se va a armar pero como siempre ustedes elijen para mi la opinión del lector cuenta mucho...

Y como siempre dejen comentarios plis 20 comentarios bajan mi autoestima saben y se los digo voy a hacer una historia que la verdad mis respetos y si no hay comentarios no la hago...

Besotototes...

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	9. No me regañes

Disquera 8:00am...

-oye mi amor quisiera preguntarte algo- decía Tomoyo

-si dime- decía Eriol

-¿Qué sabes sobre Kaho Mizuki?- Eriol se le puso la piel de gallina al oír el nombre de Kaho Mizuki sabia que Tomoyo lo iba a regañar por culpa de Shaoran

-¿eh? ¿Sobre Kaho?- decía Eriol totalmente nervioso

-si por favor dime que sabes de ella-

-pues primero prométeme que no me vas a regañar- decía Eriol poniendo cara de perrito

-¿eh? ¿Yo regañarte?-

-si tú estoy seguro que por culpa de Li tú me vas a regañar-

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, hay Eriol... ja, ja, ja, ja, en serio pensaste que yo... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, te iba a regañar... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- Tomoyo estaba llorando de la risa

-¿ya acabaste?- decía Eriol furioso

-hay Eriol como pensaste que yo te iba a regañar por culpa de Li ja, ja, ja, ja-

-es que a veces eres algo compulsiva-

-¿Qué acabas de decir Eriol Hiragisawa?- Tomoyo paso de la risa total al enojo

-bueno es que a veces te gana la ira como ahorita, eres medio bipolar-

-mira Eriol si en este mismo instante no te callas te juro que te dejo- decía Tomoyo tocándose la sien

-lo ves, pero bueno ya mejor no te digo nada-

-si es mejor que no me digas nada, pero ya dime que sabes sobre esa tal Mizuki-

-bueno Mizuki se podría decir que fue la novia de Shaoran, ella era amiga de Shaoran pero cuando el se hizo actor se volvió frío y descortés lo cual a ella le afecto mucho ya que siempre fue un niño alegre y amable, ella se metió en el alcohol, se hizo fiestera, estuvo con infinidad de hombres, después de un tiempo el le empezó a interesar Mizuki-

-¿otra de sus victimas?- decía Tomoyo interrumpiendo a Eriol

-así es el la enamoro empezó a ser amable y alegre como solía ser y una vez que se acostó con ella, la boto, ella se deprimió a tal grado que 3 veces se trato de suicidar-

-¿Qué? esta loca- decía Tomoyo

-ella se obsesiono con el y pues es todo lo que se-

-pero oye Sakura me dijo que ella escucho cuando Shaoran le decía que se había metido con infinidad de hombres ¿Qué sabes de eso?-

-a pues mira cuando Shaoran cambio, ella lleno ese vacío con hombres y pues después de que el se acostó con ella, estoy seguro y creo que Shaoran también, que Mizuki se metió con Ryuo-

-¿Ryuo? ¿Quién es ese?-

-el es amigo de Shaoran y siempre estuvo enamorado de Mizuki-

-aaa y por eso piensan que ese bebe es de ese tal Ryuo-

-si pero también tenemos otra hipótesis-

-¿Cuál?-

-pues bueno pensamos que ella no esta embarazada que solo lo esta inventando por despecho por que se quiere vengar de Shaoran por eso Shaoran le quiere hacer la prueba de embarazo-

-aaaa...

1:00pm estudio de grabación- camerino de Shaoran...

-Mizuki aléjate- decía Shaoran empujando a Mizuki

-pero Shao si nos vamos a casar no podemos tener un matrimonio sin amor eso seria malo para el bebe- decía Mizuki los mas seductora posible pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

-mira Mizuki yo no quería ser grosero pero ya no tengo mas opción, yo no te amo y en dado caso que nos casemos será solo por compromiso por que entiéndelo yo no te amo yo amo a Sakura y si me caso contigo no abra nada de nada entiéndelo- decía Shaoran en un tono frío, quitando las manos de Mizuki

-no puedo entenderlo que tiene ella que no tenga yo-

-¿en serio quieres que te lo diga?-

-si-

-en primera ella es mucho mas bonita que tu segunda ella no es una zorra como tu y en tercera me ama en cambio tu solo estas conmigo por despecho-

-Shaoran yo te amo y no sabes cuanto y te lo puedo demostrar- decía Mizuki abalanzándose a el mientras lo empezaba a besar con desesperación

-no Mizuki espera- decía Shaoran tratando de alejarse de ella pero era inutililla lo tenia acorralado en una esquina

-Shaoran puedo pasar quiero arreglar las cosas creo que fui algo com... perdón no pensé que estuvieras ocupado-decía Sakura entrando al camerino de Shaoran y al ver la escena se quedo fría-

-si te molesta estamos ocupados- decía Mizuki con un tono frío

-compermiso- decía Sakura dejando el camerino de Shaoran

-no espera déjame explicarte Sak- Shaoran no pudo terminar por que Sakura cerro la puerta tan fuerte que se escucho hasta el otro lado del foro

-creo que así le queda claro a la zorra esa que ya estas conmigo-

-mira Mizuki no te voy a permitir que le hables así es mas ahorita vamos a hacerte la prueba de embarazo ya cuando tengas los resultados se la prueba te hacemos la de paternidad-

-mmm... yo creo que eso no se va a poder en 2 horas sale mi vuelo a Hong Kong mi mamá me necesita y no regreso hasta dentro de 1 semana-

-a no eso no ahorita mismo vamos a hacerte la prueba-

*RING* *RING*

-bueno, a si ahorita voy gracias Tensho, ves ya llego mi chofer por mi, nos vemos dentro de una semana mi amor- decía Mizuki saliendo del camerino de Shaoran

-me llave y ahora como le demuestro a Sakura que ese bebé no es mío si Mizuki salio de viaje...

**Notas de la autora: **HOLA ¿Cómo están? bueno aquí esta el capi algo largo a mi parecer por que siempre los hago de una hoja y ahora me quedo un poquito mas largo pero bueno creo que ha ganado Mizuki/Sakura y pues voy a empezar a armar la escena de la pelea y pues a lo mejor me tardo un poquito en subir el otro cap por que se los repito tengo la mente en blanco además de que estuve viendo el manga de SCC y pues se me paso el tiempo, pero bueno espero sus comentarios sino me baja la autoestima.

Kisses

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	10. Pelea

Shaoran salio en busca de Sakura para explicarle aquel mal entendido pero cuando salio se topo con la sorpresa de que Yue estaba besando a Sakura afuera del camerino de ella _(recuerden que el camerino de Sakura esta pegado al de Shaoran y en donde están los camerinos en como un pasillo como de 2 metros de ancho así que le fue imposible no ver aquella escenita)_. Shaoran lleno de furia se acerco y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Yue y como el estaba distraído cayo al suelo:

-imbecil ¿que te pasa?-decía Yue molesto

-vuélvete a cercar a Sakura y te juro que te mato- decía Shaoran empujando a Yue

-mira imbecil yo no te tengo miedo además tu desperdiciaste tu oportunidad con Sakura embarazando a otra- decía Yue empujando a Shaoran

-no voy a permitir que te metas en mi relación con Sakura, idiota- Shaoran y Yue se empezaron a pelear, Sakura no sabia que hacer estaba asustada, ella era la causante de todo...

Unos minutos antes...

-Fui una tonta al creer que Shaoran me amaba, tengo que olvidarme de el a como de lugar- decía Sakura sollozando sentada en el sofá de su camerino

-Sakura puedo pasar quisiera invi... ¿Qué tienes?- decía Yue entrando al camerino de Sakura

-nada, Yue ¿que decías?- Decía Sakura limpiándose las lagrimas

-como que nada por favor Sakura dime que tienes que acaso no somos amigos-

-esta bien te contare- Sakura le contó todo a Yue con lujo de detalles

-¿te molesta que te un consejo?-

-no para nada adelante-

-bueno yo creo que Shaoran si te quiere y estoy seguro que este instante se a de estar lamentando lo que hizo y si tu ya no quieres volver te digo algo se que voy a sonar como una mujer pero hay muchos hombres que morirían por estar contigo-

-¿en serio lo crees?-

-claro yo creo que hay una cola afuera de tu casa esperando por ti no te limites a una sola persona vive la vida eres joven se que lo amas pero con el tiempo esa herida sanara... Mira para que ya no estés triste te invito un café-

-esta bien... vamos- Sakura y Yue salieron del camerino rumbo al café pero...

-Sakura perdóname- decía Yue

-¿Por qué?-

-por lo que estoy a punto de hacer-

-¿eh?- a Sakura no le dio tiempo de nada por que Yue la beso...

Tiempo actual...

-cálmate hijo por favor- decía Clow agarrando a Yue

-Shaoran basta cálmate- decía Eriol agarrando a Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo venían llegando cuando se toparon con esa pequeña escenita

-basta los 2, ¿Yue estas bien?- decía Sakura poniéndose en medio de los 2

-Shaoran mi amor ¿estas bien?- decía Mizuki tocando la cara de Shaoran

-auch... estoy bien ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no habías regresado a Hong Kong?-

-mi vuelo se retraso 5 horas pero dime que te paso, aaaaaaaaa es por culpa de esa zorra- decía Mizuki, Sakura batallaba en el fondo para no abalanzarse hacia Mizuki y dejarla sin cabello _(jijijiji que mala bueno sigamos)_

-mira Mizuki ya estoy harta de que me digas así por mi te regalo a Shaoran has lo que quieras con el pero a mi ya no me metas- Decía Sakura dándose la vuelta, pero Mizuki le dio la vuelta y le dio una fuerte cachetada

-mira zorra deja de meterte entre Shaoran, yo y nuestro hijo- decía Mizuki, a Sakura le dolió la palabra hijo y no lo pensó 2 veces y tomo a Mizuki por el cuello y la estrello contra la pared _(les recuerdo que el pasillo ese mide como 2 metros de ancho así que no batallo mucho)_ y la alzo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo:

-mira Mizuki me vuelves a tocar un solo cabello y te juro que te dejo sin tu cabello mas pintado que nada, y si aprecias tu vida será mejor que te mantengas alejada de mi- decía Sakura apretando con fuerza el cuello de Mizuki con una sola mano

-aggg suéltame- decía Mizuki chillando de dolor

-ya Sakura cálmate no ensucies tus manos por alguien que no vale la pena- decía Tomoyo tratando de calmar a Sakura

-tienes razón Tomoyo- decía Sakura soltando a Mizuki haciendo que cayera al suelo

-Tomoyo acompáñame a mi camerino hay que curar a Yue esta sangrando mucho de la ceja-

-si claro amiga, Eriol nos vemos después- decía Tomoyo

-si claro yo también tengo que curar a Shaoran, su ojo me preocupa-

-si bye-

En el camerino de Shaoran...

-hay Shaoran eres un idiota mira como tienes ese ojo- decía Eriol poniendo hielo en el ojo morado de Shaoran

-auch duele hay pues que querías Eriol me saco de mis casillas además estaba besando a Sakura-

-mira Shaoran no me lo tomes a mal pero ella tiene razón si en verdad la quieres saca de tu vida a Mizuki, la estas metiendo en muchos problemas por tu culpa y pues ya te diste cuenta que ella también es peligrosa ve como agarro a Mizuki por el cuello y ni siquiera le costo trabajo levantarla del suelo a lo mejor un día le hace algo mas grave mejor por ahora déjala, ahora concéntrate en demostrar que ese bebé no es tuyo para que Sakura vuelva contigo mientras no le veo el caso seguir luchando si cada vez que se acerca Mizuki se mete y arruina todo es mejor que por ahora lo dejes por la paz y ya cuándo tengas la prueba e que ese bebe no es tuyo ahora si has hasta lo imposible para recuperarla-

-si quizás tengas razón por ahora dejare que se enfríe esto...

**Notas de la autora: **Listo ¿Cómo me quedo? ¿Les gusto? espero no haberlos decepcionado, me agarre de que yo una vez así le dije a una niña de que si apreciaba su vida se mantuviera alejada de mi y parece que si l entendió por que en su vida se me volvió a acercar ajajjajajajaja creo que si entendió el mensaje ajjajaajjajajaj pero bueno dejando eso de lado espero sus comentarios o si no me deprimo... O es cierto de me olvidaba ya cambie mi nombre del Facebook ahora es Sakura Kinomoto Supureddo pero no se que le pasa a esta loca pagina que no me deja cambiar mi perfil...

Los quiero muchísimo Bye...

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	11. Citalopram

Camerino de Sakura...

-perdóname Yue no pensé que Shaoran se pondría así- decía Sakura poniendo un poco de alcohol en la ceja abierta de Yue

-auch no te preocupes además no pensé que Li fuera tan celoso-

-mmm... si siempre a sido bastante celoso pero perdóname además te e metido en problemas con tu padre-

-ya te dije no te preocupes- Sakura empezó a llorar en silencio lo cual a Yue desconcertó

-¿por que lloras?- decía Yue secando las lágrimas de Sakura

-es que... ya no lo aguanto mas, no aguanto que Kaho me restriegue en la cara que va a tener un hijo de Shaoran, me duele tanto oírla, ya no lo aguanto no soporto este amor que tengo hacia el, tu viste lo que le hice a Kaho y no se que mas pueda hacer si ella sigue restregándome en la cara lo de su hijo simplemente ya no lo soporto- Yue abrazo a Sakura

-no llores por favor no crees que seria bueno que te tomes unos días para pensar, yo se que esto no te conviene pero no crees que seria bueno dejar la novela-

-no puedo hacer eso seria una grosería hacia tu padre y los demás trabajadores, yo no puedo dejar botado el trabajo-

-mira piénsalo estoy seguro que mi padre entenderá y mira si no quieres dejar el trabajo tomate unos días, no creo que pase nada si faltas unos días la novela va bastante avanzada-

-no se aun no estoy segura debo pensarlo, gracias Yue tu has sido un gran apoyo-

-de nada para eso son los amigos ¿no?-

-si muchas gracias, bueno Yue ya me tengo que ir ya es tarde y pues si me demoro mi hermano se va a preocupar por mi-

-si claro pero oye ¿te vas a ir con tu amiga esta... Daidoji?-

-si con ella y con Eriol-

-a ok yo tamben tengo que ir a hablar con mi padre-

-si bye...

Hong Kong-China

-te amo Mizuki- decía Ryuo mientras besaba a Mizuki con desesperación

-y yo a ti- decía fríamente Mizuki

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras mi amor?-

-una semana, después tengo que regresar con Shaoran-

-mmm... sabes no me gusta nada compartirte con Shaoran-

-Ryuo tu sabes que a quien amo es a el, tu aceptaste estar conmigo a pesar de que sabes de que lo amo-

-si lo se ya veras te enamorare y are que te olvides de Shaoran...

Días después...

-Sakura esto ya me esta preocupando en este mismo instante vamos al doctor-decía Toya tratando de despertar a Sakura

-no te preocupes hermano no tengo nada solo necesito dormir-

-no nada, no has querido comer nada, estas todo el día metida en la cama, no has ido a trabajar en 5 días, Clow esta llamando mucho esta preocupado por ti-

-no quiero hermano, estoy bien no necesito que nadie me vea solo necesito dormir ¿ok?- decía Sakura en un tono bastante grosero

- no y punto- Toya la obligo a vestirse y la llevo al hospital...

En el hospital...

-buenas tardes doctor Terada- decía Toya bastante amable

-buenos días que se le ofrece-

-bueno pues vera mi hermana a estado muy rara últimamente- Terada se le quedo viendo fijamente a Sakura que tenia un semblante pálido, se veía cadavérica tenia ojeras como si no hubiera dormido en semanas a pesar de haber dormido estos cinco días

-¿a querido comer?- Pregunto Terada a Toya

-no y tampoco ha querido ir a trabajar- decía Toya

-y ¿tiene algún problema con algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo? ¿Algún problema sentimental?- Preguntaba el doctor Terada

-mmm... pues problemas de trabajo no creo que tenga ella siempre a sido muy sociable pero Sakura anduvo de novia con un mocoso que trabaja con ella yo creo que el es el problema-

-seguramente, mire lo más recomendable es que deje de trabajar y que se aleje lo mas posible de ese hombre-

-no yo no puedo faltar mas al trabajo yo amo actuar y no lo voy a dejar-decía Sakura

-Sakura no rezongues hablare con Clow para que no se prepare un accidente o un problema en la historia para que te saque o remplace, pero de que no vas a trabajar no vas a trabajar-decía Toya algo molesto

-esta bien hermano-

-mire le voy a recetar el Citalopram es un antidepresivo bastante fuerte le recomiendo que no exceda la dosis puede ser muy peligroso y además me gustaría hacerle unas pruebas de sangre para saber si tiene anemia en unos días estimo que tengo los resultados-

-si doctor...

**Notas de la autora:** Hola discúlpenme por actualizar tan tarde es que me entretuve viendo las novelas con mi mami y jugando Mario kart wii y hasta ahorita me acorde del fic y a necesito ideas para saber que demonios pasara con Mizuki que me recomiendan tango 2 opciones una que se quede en un sanatorio (ósea un lokero) y 2 que se quede en la cárcel pero quiero mas opciones así que opinen denme opciones. Como siempre espero sus comentarios

muackkkk muackkkkkk!

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	12. Jarrón de corazones

A la mañana siguiente...

Sakura dormía placidamente pero un ruido de piano la despertó...

-hermano que haces en el cuarto de música a esta hora son las 10:00am- decía Sakura entrando al cuarto de muisca

-ya no tenia sueño y pues se me hizo buena idea tocar el piano-

- hermano ¿te acuerdas cuando yo me subía al piano a cantar con mi mamá mientras tú tocabas?-

-claro siempre estábamos aquí hasta que...-

-mamá murió-

-si, sabes Sakura mamá siempre quiso que tu fueras cantante-

-pero mi sueño siempre fue actuar-

-lo se pero mi mamá siempre soñó eso, Sakura ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

-si hermano dime-

-canta la canción favorita de mamá-

-¿jar of hearts?-

-si solo por hoy se la niña alegre que solías ser antes de conocer al mocoso ese-

-si hermano lo intentare-

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_Sé que no puedo dar un paso más hacia ti_

'_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_porque todo lo que me espera es arrepentimiento._

_don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_¿Es que no sabes que ya no soy tu fantasma?  
>You lost the love I loved the most<em>

_Has perdido el amor que más amé._

_I learned to live half alive_

_Aprendí a vivir medio viva  
>And now you want me one more time…<em>

_Y ahora tú me quieres una vez más._

Sakura senita un dolor en el corazón esta canción le recordaba tanto a Shaoran

_And who do you think you are_

_¿Y quién te crees tú que eres?  
>Running round leaving scars<em>

_Corriendo por ahí dejando cicatrices_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Coleccionando tu jarro de corazones_

_And tearing love apart?_

_y dejando el amor aparte._

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_Vas a coger un resfriado_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_del hielo que hay dentro de tu alma._

_So don't come back for me  
>Así que no vuelvas por mí.<em>

-no me volverás a lastimar, ya no- pensó Sakura mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

_Who do you think you are?  
>¿Quién te crees que eres?<em>

_I hear you're asking all around_

_He oído que vas preguntando por todos lados_

_If I am anywhere to be found  
>si estoy en algún lugar donde encontrarme.<em>

_But I have grown too strong  
>Pero me he vuelto demasiado fuerte<em>

_To ever fall back in your arms  
>como para volver a caer en tus brazos.<em>

_I learned to live half alive_

_Aprendí a vivir medio viva_

_And now you want me one more time  
>Y ahora tú me quieres una vez más.<em>

_And who do you think you are_

_¿Y quién te crees tú que eres?_

_Running round leaving scars  
>Corriendo por ahí dejando cicatrices<em>

_Collecting your jar of hearts  
>Coleccionando tu jarro de corazones<em>

_And tearing love apart?  
>y dejando el amor aparte.<em>

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>Vas a coger un resfriado<em>

_From the ice inside your soul  
>del hielo que hay dentro de tu alma.<em>

_So don't come back for me  
>Así que no vuelvas por mí.<em>

_Who do you think you are?  
>¿Quién te crees que eres?<em>

_And it took so long just to feel alright_

_Me llevó mucho tiempo sentirme bien_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
>recordar cómo devolver la luz a mis ojos.<em>

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>Desearía haberme perdido la primera vez que nos besamos<em>

'_Cause you broke all your promises  
>porque tú rompiste todas tus promesas.<em>

_And now you're back, _

_Y ahora estás de vuelta._

_you don't get to get me back_

_No conseguirás que regrese._

_And who do you think you are_

_¿Y quién te crees tú que eres?_

_Running round leaving scars  
>Corriendo por ahí dejando cicatrices<em>

_Collecting your jar of hearts  
>Coleccionando tu jarro de corazones<em>

_And tearing love apart?  
>y dejando el amor aparte.<em>

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>Vas a coger un resfriado<em>

_From the ice inside your soul  
>del hielo que hay dentro de tu alma.<em>

_So don't come back for me  
>Así que no vuelvas por mí.<em>

_Don't come back at all  
>No vuelvas para nada.<em>

_And who do you think you are_

_¿Y quién te crees tú que eres?_

_Running round leaving scars  
>Corriendo por ahí dejando cicatrices<em>

_Collecting your jar of hearts  
>Coleccionando tu jarro de corazones<em>

_Tearing love apart?  
>y dejando el amor aparte.<em>

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>Vas a coger un resfriado<em>

_From the ice inside your soul  
>del hielo que hay dentro de tu alma.<em>

_Don't come back for me  
>No vuelvas por mí.<em>

_Don't come back at all…  
>No vuelvas para nada.<em>

_Who do you think you are?_

_¿Y quién te crees tú que eres?_

_Who do you think you are?  
>¿Y quién te crees tú que eres?<em>

_Who do you think you are?  
>¿Y quién te crees tú que eres?<em>

-mi madre tenía razón, tú debiste ser cantante-

-no creo que eso sea lo que quiero además esta canción mi mamá me la enseño antes de morir es normal que me salga tan...- Sakura sintió como algo le quemaba la garganta no aguanto mas y fue al baño a vomitar

-Sakura ¿estas bien?- decía Toya desde afuera del baño

-si hermano estoy bien- decía Sakura saliendo del baño

-ves lo que te pasa por no comer en toda la semana, y como ayer si comiste algo, ya no lo aguantaste-

-si lo siento hermano, sabes que me siento mal me iré a dormir-

-si pero mañana te tienes que para temprano recuérdalo, ya prepare todo y Clow ya mando a cambiar la historia-

-si hermano-

-me voy a trabajar mounstro, come por favor- decía Toya dándole un beso en la frente a Sakura

-si hermano cuídate- Sakura entro a su cuarto, cuando ya iba a llegar a su cama sintió como si el suelo se le moviera y se desmayo...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>A que mona canción esta hermosa esta canción en mi perfil de facebook puse el video de Jar of hearst soy Sakura Kinomoto Supureddo dejen comentarios por fis cada día me deprimo mas...

Goodbye

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	13. Prueba casera

Al día siguiente en la clínica de Tokyo...

-tome doctor aquí están los resultados de la señorita Kaho Mizuki-(_¿señorita de donde? pero bueno sigamos)_ decía la enfermera Rika entregándole los resultados al doctor Terada

-muchas gracias Rika- decía el doctor Terada

-de nada doctor, compermiso- decía Rika

-bueno joven Li, en dado caso que salga positivo procederíamos a la prueba de paternidad-

-así es doctor- decía Shaoran algo nervioso, Mizuki ni hablaba estaba tan nerviosa que hasta se estaba comiendo las uñas

-bueno vamos a ver que dictan las pruebas- el doctor Terada sonrío tranquilamente y dijo:

-ella nunca ha estado embarazada-

-explícame que es esto Mizuki- decía Shaoran furioso, Mizuki palideció en un instante parecía que hubiera visto a un fantasma

-¿tu solo lo inventaste verdad?- Shaoran estaba a punto de explotar de furia

-no, claro que no yo me hice la prueba casera y salio positiva, y esas pruebas son muy precisas-Decía Mizuki totalmente nerviosa y pálida

-una de cien pruebas se equivoca-

-pero es que... es que eso no es posible- Mizuki ya no lo aguantaba mas su teatrito se estaba desmoronando

-yo me voy, ya no quiero seguir escuchando tus mentiras- decía Shaoran saliendo del consultorio

-no espera Shaoran déjame explicarte- decía Mizuki tratando de alcanzarlo pero le fue inútil el se había esfumado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Sakura estas segura? aun podemos cambiar la historia por favor piénsalo- decía Clow

-lo siento Clow pero el doctor me ordeno dejar el trabajo además de que yo ya no lo quiero ver-

-te entiendo solo faltan algunas escenas para la muerte de tu personaje-

-muchísimas gracias por esta oportunidad, la verdad perdón por decepcionarte

-no te preocupes te entiendo, en 5 minutos empezamos la ultimas escenas-

-si gracias ahorita bajo-

Sakura se sentía devastada llevaba 3 días tomando el antidepresivo y se sentía igual o peor, no sabia que hacer le dolía en el alma, ya no lo vería, ya no lo vería nunca mas, pero seria lo mejor para ella...

Sakura se sentía sola, ella miro fijamente el bote de los antidrepresivos, se acerco lentamente, inconscientemente tomo la botella, saco todas las pastillas sobrantes (que eran como unas 24) y se las tomo todas, a los pocos minutos ella estaba inconsciente...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran tenia en sus manos las pruebas de que Mizuki no estaba embarazada ahora si podía luchar por su amor

-Sakura puedo hablar conti- Shaoran no pudo acabar la pregunta por que vio a Sakura tirada en el piso - Sakura que te pasa, Sakura por favor reacciona- Shaoran tomo el cuerpo inmóvil de Sakura al ver que ella no respondía se asusto

-Sakura te hablan... Sakura por dios que te pasa, Li ¿Qué paso?-

-no se cuando llegue ya estaba desmayada-

-llamare a una ambulancia- decía Tomoyo sacando su celular

-mi amor despierta, por favor te necesito...

**Notas de la autora: **Pobre Sakura yo se lo feo que se siente estar deprimida, pobre pero bueno que tal me quedo, y de nuevo gracias Sake´s Evil22 me ayudaste a sacar un final perfecto para la loca de Mizuki, jijijijijiji los dejare con la duda soy mala muajajajajajjaja...

Por cierto muchísimas gracias por sus reviews ayudan a mi pequeña autoestima, me alegra mucho que les este gustando esta historia que salio de mi retorcida cabezita, espero mas comentarios...

Adiosito, jajajajaja los dejare con al duda le espera un final bastante feo a Mizuki muajajajajaja

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	14. Perdóname

En el hospital...

Cuando Tomoyo le aviso a Toya que su prima se trato de suicidar corrió directo al hospital junto con Yukito, Toya jamás se lo dijo a Sakura pero su madre no murió por una enfermedad ella se suicido, le afecto tanto la muerte de su prima Sonomi que acabo con su vida de la misma forma que había tratado Sakura, el no dejaría que eso volviera a suceder...

-Familiares de la señorita Sakura Kinomoto- decía el doctor

-yo doctor, soy su hermano, por favor dígame como esta mi hermana-

-por suerte la trajeron a tiempo pero tuvimos que hacerle un lavado de estomago para sacarle las pastillas de Citalopram, ese medicamento es muy fuerte y pues en exceso es muy peligroso _(para quienes no sepan como es un lavado de estomago, pues te meten una cánula por el recto y te avientan agua para limpiarte los intestinos, créanme es asqueroso iuuuuuuuuuu)_ y pues también tuvimos que hacerle un legrado por la cantidad de pastillas que ingirió-

-¿Qué?-

-ella tenia 4 semanas de gestación pero por tantas pastillas que ingirió, el bebé murió- decía el doctor

-¿que le hiciste a mi hermana imbecil?- decía Toya estampando a Shaoran en la pared

-cálmate Toya por favor estamos en un hospital- decía Yukito tratando de calmar a Toya

Shaoran no sabia que hacer se sentía feliz por saber que Sakura se salvo pero al mismo tiempo se sentía triste al saber que ella estaba embarazada y el nunca lo supo...

-¿podemos verla doctor?- preguntaba Tomoyo

-claro- decía el doctor

-Li entra tú, Toya aun esta muy alterado, además creo que tú eres el más indicado para decirle a Sakura lo sucedido- decía Yukito

-si claro gracias Tsukishiro-

-llámame Yukito-

-esta bien muchas gracias Yukito...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaho había seguido a Shaoran hasta el hospital sintió una infinita felicidad, al ver a Sakura ingresar de emergencia al hospital, pero su felicidad se acabo al escuchar la pequeña conversación que tubo Shaoran con Sakura...

Minutos antes...

Shaoran ingresaba al cuarto de hospital y pudo ver a su pequeña Sakura pálida, cadavérica. Se sentía el peor de los seres, por su culpa la mujer que mas ama estuvo a punto de morir, por su culpa perdió a un ser creado con tanto amor, no sabia como se lo iba a decir, no sabia como lo iba a tomar, tenia que decírselo de la forma mas sutil. Shaoran estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Sakura se despertó:

-Shaoran ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-

-vine a verte Sakura-

-¿y Mizuki?-

-la deje-

-pero y tu hi- a Sakura aun le dolía pronunciar esa palabra

-Mizuki nunca a estado embarazada todo lo invento, para separarme de ti-

-¿Qué?-

-si ella solo lo invento para vengarse de mí-

-no puedo creerlo-

-pero yo no vine a hablar de eso, ¿Por qué trataste de acabar con tu vida?- Sakura no pudo mas y rompió en llanto

-es que yo ya no pude soportar estar sin ti, además me dolía cada vez que Kaho me restregaba en la cara que iba a tener un hijo tuyo, además actué sin pensar mi cuerpo se movió solo-

-estuviste a punto de morir, estuve a punto de perderte-

-perdóname por favor Shaoran-

-no perdóname tu a mi fui un tonto se que mi vida no fue la mejor pero por ti cambie, te juro que no te volveré a defraudar pero por favor dame otra oportunidad-Sakura por un momento se quedo callada pero después dijo firmemente

-si...

Tiempo actual...

-te voy a matar Sakura por ningún motivo dejare que te quedes con Shaoran- decía Mizuki guardando un bisturí en su bolso...

**Notas de la autora:** ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ustedes si que me hacen reír con sus comentarios, ja ja ja ja ja ja y mas Sake`s Evil22, ja ja ja ja saque mi lado Evil ja ja ja ja ja ja ya me regañaron por su culpa, pero bueno ya decidí que le voy a hacer a la loca de Kaho, ji ji ji ji ji le espera un final feo...

A y por cierto me acabo de dar cuenta que Terada atiende a Shaoran y a Sakura ja ja ja ja ja ja es mi historia y no me había dado cuenta de eso ja ja ja ja ja ja...


	15. Fuerza brutal, ¡si que sirve!

A la mañana siguiente...

Sakura había sido dada de alta, Toya y Yukito estaban pagando la cuenta, Tomoyo se había tenido que ir a la disquera y Eriol se fue con ella, Shaoran había ido por un café para Sakura, ella estaba esperando pacientemente en el cuarto de hospital...

-Sakura voy a pagar la cuenta ¿vienes conmigo o te quedas a esperar a mocoso?- decía Toya

-me quedo aquí esperando a Shaoran- decía Sakura

-esta bien ahorita regreso, no vayas a hacer tonterías- decía Toya dándole un beso en la frente a Sakura

-si hermano te prometo que no ago nada- Toya salio de la habitación dejando a Sakura sola, Sakura al ver que Shaoran tardaba, Sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso a jugar con su celular...

-¿Sakura puedo hablar contigo?- decía Mizuki entrando al cuarto

-si claro Mizuki pasa, ¿de que quieres hablar?-

-bueno es que quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice se que estuvo mal inventar un embarazo solo para vengarme y yo quiero llevarme mejor contigo-

-disculpa aceptada Mizuki- decía Sakura sonriendo calidamente, aceptando el abrazo de Mizuki

-gracias muchas gracias, se que Shaoran va a ser muy feliz contigo y...- Mizuki saco el bisturí de su manga, estaba punto de enterrárselo en un costado, pero Sakura se dio cuenta y la agarro de las muñecas

-¿Mizuki que haces?- decía Sakura tratando de empujar a Mizuki pero era inútil ella todavía no tenia las fuerzas suficientes, como para empujarla

-te voy a matar no dejare que te quedes con Shaoran- decía Mizuki acercando cada vez mas el bisturí a su cara, Sakura había terminado acostada en la cama en un intento inútil de alejar el bisturí

-Mizuki detente por favor- decía Sakura ya sin fuerzas, estaba empezado a rendirse...

-Mizuki detente- decía Shaoran entrando al cuarto

-¿Shaoran?- Mizuki volteo a ver a Shaoran, Sakura aprovecho esa oportunidad para empujarla con una patada, Mizuki tiro le bisturí y cayo al piso, Sakura aprovecho eso y se encimo en ella, acorralando su manos con sus rodillas

-Shaoran aprieta el botón para llamar a las enfermeras, rápido- decía Sakura, Shaoran hizo caso y en unos minutos las enfermeras llegaron, llevándose a Mizuki...

-¿mi amor estas bien?-decía Shaoran abrazando a Sakura

-si afortunadamente, la fuerza brutal que me cargo sirvió de algo-

-mounstro ¿estas bien?- decía Toya entrando al cuarto

-si hermano-

-¿le pegaste verdad?- decía Toya algo asustado, Sakura sonrío con malicia y dijo:

-no hermanito bello solo le di una patada para alejarla- decía inocentemente Sakura

-hay Sakura nunca se te va a quitar lo agresiva yo por eso le dije a papá que era mala idea meterte a clases de King Boxing- decía Toya con pesar

-ja, ja, ja, ja, soy agresiva hermanito, pero estoy viva además no se por que Mizuki se empeña en retarme si ya una vez casi la golpeo-

-¿casi?, mas bien la golpeaste le dejaste marcado el cuello- decía Shaoran en un tono de burla

-ja, ja, ja, ja, para que no te metas conmigo amor, si no atente a las consecuencias- decía Sakura dándole un pequeño beso a Shaoran

-hay, ya, ya dejen de babearse la cara y ya vámonos, que Yukito nos espera a afuera- decía Toya metiéndose entre los 2 para separarlos...

**Notas de la autora: **Hola, estoy súper decepcionada de ustedes, en el otro cap casi no me dejaron reviews, son malos conmigo ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, no es cierto pero ya hablando en serio ayer no pude actualizar por que estaba jugando Mario Kart Wii y además estuve en el Facebook, pero bueno ya se viene tranquilidad para Saku y mi querido Shaoran...

Les dejare un **súper mini- avance**...

-Shaoran primo regresaste y hay por dios trajiste a tu bella novia que gusto- decía Meiling abrazando a Shaoran

-Meiling deja de estar de empalagosa-

-Shaoran no seas grosero con tu prima, discúlpate-

-pero-

-discúlpate-

-perdón Meiling-

-hay y ya hasta lo educaste ¡súper!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-hay que bonita eres, eres muy bonita para mi hermano- decían cuatro mujeres de unos 25 años

-no me ayuden-

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, Shaoran tus hermanas tienen razón soy muy bonita para ti debí quedarme con Yue

-ja, ja, ja que gracioso Sakura- decía Shaoran con reproche

-hay me encanta cuando eres celoso-

Espero comentarios ¿ehhhhhhh? si no, no actualizo

Wên

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	16. Halagos

Casa de Sakura...

-hermano por favor- decía Sakura juntando sus manos y poniendo cara de perrito abandonado

-no- decía su hermano en un tono firme

-por fis quiero conocer Hong Kong ándale te prometo que no intentare nada y aremos nada indebido-

-Sakura, papá regresara en una semana-

-ahí esta regreso antes de que llegue mi papá, ándale hermano ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?- Sakura puso su cara mas inocente y Toya no se pudo resistir

-*suspiro* hay esta bien puedes ir, pero no quiero que ocurra lo mismo que la otra vez-

-¿eh? ¿Qué otra vez?- Sakura se quedo desconcertada, no sabia de que hablaba su hermano

-a no nada olvídalo- decía Toya viendo la cara de desconcierto de Sakura _–ese mocoso aun no le a dicho lo de su embarazo-_ pensó Toya

-YUPPI iré a preparar mi maleta-

-espera Sakura ¿Cuándo se van?-

-mañana mismo a primera hora ¿Por qué?-

-como que por que tu sabias que te iba a dejar ir ¿verdad?-

-para que preguntas si ya sabes, bueno me voy a preparar mi maleta, me daré un baño y me iré a dormir, hasta mañana hermano- decía Sakura subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación

-hasta mañana mounstro- decía Toya sentándose en el sofá

-hay que no soy un mounstro- decía Sakura enojada asomando su cabeza por las escaleras-

-ya deja de gritar que vas a despertar a Tomoyo-

-hay cállate tu- Sakura se subió enojada a su habitación...

A la mañana siguiente en el avión privado de la familia Li...

-Shaoran tengo miedo- decía Sakura aferrada al brazo de Shaoran

-no te preocupes, no pasara nada-

-hay no tengo muchísimo miedo siento que esta cosa se va a caer- decía Sakura poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad

-¿nunca te habías subido a un avión?-

-no-

-eres actriz y nunca te has subido en un avión ja, ja, ja, hay Sakura, ya te dije no te preocupes yo estoy contigo-

-eso lo deja peor-

-oye ¿Qué insinúas?- decía Shaoran con reproché

-ja, ja, ja, ja, nada, nada, mejor dime ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenias un avión privado?-

-por que nunca peguntaste- decía en un tono burlón Shaoran

-hay no seas payaso, además yo te pregunte de tu vida y jamás mencionaste esto-

-a ver Sakura si dije tengo una fortuna, la cual voy a heredar que te da a entender eso- Shaoran se estaba burlando de Sakura en su cara

-sabes ¿Qué?- decía Sakura bastante enojada

-que mi amor- decía Shaoran tratando de abrazar a Sakura pero ella lo quitaba

-me caes mal- decía Sakura enojada

-si yo también te amo- decía Shaoran dándole un beso en la mejilla, Sakura estaba tan enojada que mejor se puso sus audífonos para ya no escucharlo...

2 horas después...

-bueno aquí es- decía Shaoran guiando a Sakura a dentro de la mansión

-wow, es grandisima, ¿cantas personas viven aquí?- decía Sakura mirando la mansión de todas partes

-mi prima, mis hermanas, mi madre, nuestro mayordomo y yo-

-no crees que es demasiada casa para ustedes-

-pues si, pero ya nos acostumbramos, ven te presentare a mi familia- Sakura estaba aterrada y que tal si no le agradaba a su madre o a su hermanas, era oficial Sakura estaba temblando

-Shaoran primo regresaste y hay por dios trajiste a tu bella novia que gusto- decía Meiling abrazando a Shaoran

-Meiling deja de estar de empalagosa- decía Shaoran quitándose a Meiling de encima

-Shaoran no seas grosero con tu prima, discúlpate-

-pero-

-discúlpate-

-pero- esta vez Sakura no dijo nada con la mirada le dio a entender

-perdón Meiling- decía Shaoran agachando la cabeza como niño regañado

-hay y ya hasta lo educaste ¡súper!- decía Meiling dando de brincos mientras aplaudía

-hay te voy a matar Meiling- Meiling salio corriendo, Shaoran iba a ir tras ella pero Sakura lo agarro del cuello de la playera.

-deja a mi prima Li Shaoran- decía Sakura con una mirada fulminante, aun agarrando su playera con una mano

-*suspiro* jure que nunca me iba a dejar manipular por una mujer, pero creo que no sirvió de nada- decía Shaoran agachando la cabeza

-ja, ja, ja, así es no sirvió de nada-

-hermanito, regresaste- decía cuatro mujeres de unos 25 años abrazando de todas partes a Shaoran tirandolo al piso, Shaoran iba a contestar de mala gana pero Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada

-hola Futtie, Shiefa, Fanren, Feimei- decía resignado Shaoran aun en el piso

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa trajiste a tu novia- decían las cuatro mujeres abrazando a Sakura

-¿como te llamas pequeña?- preguntaba Shiefa

-me llamo Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto- decía Sakura

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aparte de bonita tiene una voz tan tierna- decía Fanren

-hay que bonita eres, eres muy bonita para mi hermano- decía Futtie abrazando a Sakura

-no me ayuden- decía Shaoran con pesar

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, Shaoran tus hermanas tienen razón soy muy bonita para ti debí quedarme con Yue- decía Sakura en un tono de burla

-ja, ja, ja que gracioso Sakura- decía Shaoran con reproche

-hay me encanta cuando eres celoso- decía Sakura riéndose

-bueno ya dejen a mi novia en paz quiero enseñarle la casa- decía Shaoran jalando a Sakura

-hay que envidioso eres hermanito, tu la tienes todo el día- decían las cuatro hermanas

-y la noche- Sakura no aguanto las ganas de decir eso, Shaoran se puso colorado

-hay primito se ve que tu no pierdes el tiempo- decía Meiling, guiñándole el ojo a Shaoran, Sakura batalla para no reírse

-ja, si supie- Sakura no pudo terminar la frase por que Shaoran le tapo la boca con una mano

-¿y mi madre en donde esta?- decía Shaoran cambiando de tema para que a Sakura no se le fuera a soltar la lengua

-salio pero ya no a de tardar- decía Feimei

-a ok... aaaaucccccccchhhhhhhhh ¡Sakura!- Sakura le había mordido la mano con la estaba tapando su boca, sus hermanas y su prima no se aguantaron y empezaron reír a todo volumen

-¿Por qué me muerdes?- decía Shaoran sobandose la mano

-es que me estabas asfixiando y como no me hacías caso tuve que morderte- decía Sakura con cara de niña buena

-hay si que sacrificada, me dolió- decía Shaoran haciendo una cara exagerada de dolor

-eres una niña, no aguantas nada- decía Sakura riéndose de el

-agresiva-

-niña- ellos hubiera seguido su pelea pero alguien los interrumpió

-joven Shaoran ha regresado, ¿a que se debe su grata visita?-

-bueno pues mi novia quería conocer Hong Kong, y pues se me hizo buena idea traerla- decía Shaoran agarrando la mano de Sakura haciendo que ella se sonrojara

-o ¿con que ella es su novia? es muy hermosa-

-¿verdad que si Wei? es lo que le estábamos diciendo a mi hermano-

-¿señorita como se llama?- decía Wei dirigiéndose hacia Sakura

-Ki... Kinomoto Sakura- decía tartamudeando Sakura

-hermoso nombre para una joven hermosa- decía Wei, Sakura cada vez se ponía más roja, jamás había recibido tantos halagos

-bueno Wei compermiso quiero enseñarle la casa a Sakura, vámonos mi amor- decía Shaoran dándole corto beso en los labios a Sakura

-si-

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>Hola, espero que se rían tanto como yo cuando lo escribí, a lo mejor subo otro cap dentro de poco estoy algo motivada, y como se habrán dado cuenta Shaoran no le a dicho lo del legrado, pero eso sera hasta después por ahora se vendrá una pequeña competencia que se pondrá bastante interesante, dejen comentarios ¿eh?

Kizu

SakuraKagome840


	17. Peach VS Baby Mario

Día 2 mansión Li...

Como Sakura y Shaoran no acabaron de recorrer toda la casa el día anterior la estaban acabando de recorrer...

-mira este es el cuarto de juegos- decía Shaoran abriendo la puerta del cuarto dejando ver muchas consolas, Nintendo Wii, Xbox, Play Station 3, entre otros además de una pantalla de 32 pulgadas, era un cuarto hermoso

-wow, hay que quedarnos aquí ¿si?- decía Sakura jalando a Shaoran adentro del cuarto

-¿quieres jugar verdad?-

-para que preguntas si ya sabes- Shaoran en un instante se dio cuenta de que a Sakura le encantaban los videojuegos por que en un segundo le dijo los nombres de todos los juegos que había y además de decirle en que consistían

-como puedo ver te encantan los videojuegos ¿de que clase te gustan?-

-mmm... Pues de carreras y de guerra y ¿a ti amor?-

-pues igual-

-¿jugamos este?-

-¿en serio quieres jugar Mario Kart Wii?- _(jejeje ups)_ decía Shaoran

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso dudas que sea buena?-

-no, no lo dudo, pero mejor que yo no creo-

-aaaa quieres ver que soy mucho mejor que tu-

-claro- decía Shaoran prendiendo la consola y dándole un control a Sakura, mientras Sakura se sentaba en el piso

-lista para perder cerecito-

-no creo lobito, pero no crees que hay que hacer más interesante esto-

-mmm... que quieres perder-

-si yo pierdo mmm... déjame pensar a ya se me caso contigo-

-mmm... y si yo pierdo me tatúo tu nombre en el pecho-

-hecho, y dime mi amor a quien vas a escoger-

-pues a Baby Mario-

-ese monito es gay-

-no es gay-

-claro que si-

-claro que no bueno, ya, ya a ¿quien vas a escoger tu?

-a Peach-

-mejor me reverso mi comentario sobre ese personaje-

-si mejor resérvatelo ¿Qué vas a usar moto o carro?

-moto el magiciclo y ¿tu?-

-la moto hipersónica-

-oye eso no es justo tu moto corre mas que la mía-

-si pero tu moto se puede meter en el pasto y la mía no-

-si dime que pista quieres, sabes que las damas primero-

-mmm... pues quiero Castillo de Boswer-

-esta bien así será- Comenzó la carrera Shaoran iba en primer lugar y Sakura en segundo pero Sakura hizo el truco de esa pista dejando atrás a Shaoran, Sakura acabo en primer lugar y Shaoran en segundo

-oye eso es trampa-

-tu nunca dijiste que con truco o sin truco-

-ah con que así quieres jugar, esta bien esta vez me toca escoger a mí así que elijo Senda Arco iris-

-¿Qué? no esa pista no me gusta-

-a mi me toca escoger así que esa es la que quiero- Shaoran le dio una paliza a Sakura, Shaoran hizo todos y cada uno de los atajos, además de que Sakura se cayo como 5 veces, le gano por media pista, Sakura estaba roja del coraje

-así yo elijo Barranco Champiñón, lamentaras haberme retado

-así eso lo quiero ver- Empezó la carrera Sakura se quedo parada lo cual extraño a Shaoran ella hizo el truco de saltarse una vuelta en cuestión de segundos, Shaoran estaba furioso, no se dejaría ganar por Sakura por ningún motivo se haría un tatuaje con su nombre primero muerto, Shaoran quedo en segundo lugar

-bien amor vamos 2-1- decía en un tono de burla Sakura

-esta bien ahora yo quiero Circuito de Luigi- decía Shaoran bastante molesto

-pero no te enojes mi amor o te saldrán arrugas- Sakura estaba burlándose muy feo de Shaoran, la carrera empezó Sakura salio en primero y Shaoran se calentó el motor de su moto lo cual causo gracia en Sakura pero a Shaoran le salieron 2 estrellitas seguidas y la paso y quedo en primer lugar

-querías jugar sucio ¿no?-

-bien quedamos 2-2 ¿el desempate?-

-esta bien- los 2 se miraron y después dijeron al unísono

-SNES Valle Fantasmal- esa pista era corta, si en esa pista te pegabas, te caías o te parabas no podías alcanzar nunca al primero, la carrera empezó los 2 iban iguales dándose de empujones, la carrera estaba muy reñida, Shaoran sabia que iba a perder, no sabia por que pero tenia ese presentimiento.

Sakura ni hablaba ella estaba jugando con todo, nadie le había dado tantos problemas como el, su hermano era bueno pero no tanto como Sakura, así que estaba concentradísima, solo faltaba una vuelta para que acabara la carrera y Sakura iba en primero y Shaoran en segundo, pero el iba atrasito de ella.

Shaoran beso a Sakura lo cual hizo que Sakura soltara el volante Shaoran seguía moviendo el muñequito, al final Shaoran termino en cuarto y Sakura en doceavo, Shaoran recostó a Sakura quedando el encima de ella.

-para cuando es la boda Señora Li- decía Shaoran acariciando la cintura de Sakura por arriba de la ropa

-eso no es justo hiciste trampa- decía Sakura haciendo pucheros

-eso no es hacer trampa, eso es saber jugar- decía Shaoran besando el cuello de Sakura

-no me voy a casar contigo por que eres un tramposo, eso no es justo, mejor hay que hacer cosas mas favorecedoras para los 2- decía Sakura mientras empezaba desabrochar el pantalón de Shaoran

-NO mejor vamos a terminar de recorrer la casa- decía Shaoran parándose, Sakura se quedo un momento sentada en el piso pensando_-que raro no quiso tener sexo conmigo, ayer también se quito ¿Por qué? tengo que averiguar que le pasa, desde que me pidió perdón en el hospital esta muy raro tengo que averiguar por que..._

**Notas de la autora: **Para quienes no sepan como es el control para el Mario Kart Wii pues es un volante en donde se inserta el control original ese volante se llama Wii Whel y pues tienes que mover el volante y depende si lo usas en automático o manual, en automático solo tienes que acelerar y las vueltas solo tienes que girara para el lado que quieres no tienes que apretar nada en cambio con el manual si, no es complicado pero si es algo molesto, créanme se los digo por experiencia, en mi perfil de Factbook subí un álbum con todas y cada una de las pistas que jugaron además de que subí las imágenes de las motos y los personajes de Peach y Baby Mario y también les dejare los links para que vean como son los trucos que hicieron Sakura y Shaoran en las pistas:

Castillo de Bowser: .com/watch?v=N0TEGAYjEUE

Senda Arcoiris: .com/watch?v=b1ulhbOc-Pg&feature=fvwrel

Este lo hizo Shaoran y aparte se paso unos circulotes que hay en la mitad de la pista, la imagen de la pista completa esta en mi perfil de Factbook soy Sakura Kinomoto Supureddo

Barranco Champiñón: .com/watch?v=7xNTf1XRNMM&feature=related

Circuito de Luigi: .com/watch?v=KrC4j18XKEM

La diferencia es que aquí el utiliza Honguitos en cambio Shaoran uso estrellas

SNES Valle Fantasmal: .com/watch?v=3HgRcvl_yT4

Aquí no es gran cosa solo que la pista es muy corta y Sakura y Shaoran iban muy reñidos


	18. Lencería

A la mañana siguiente...

-mi amor tengo que ir a hablar con la señora Kaho para informarle lo sucedido con Mizuki y pues para que firme el permiso para que Mizuki se quede en el psiquiatra de Tokyo- decía Shaoran dándole un beso en la frente a Sakura

-esta bien- decía Sakura

-si necesitas algo, pídeselo a Wei-

-si-

-y además mi prima y mis hermanas te van a llevar de compras-

-si esta bien-

-ya primito, ya vete, necesito platicar con mi prima- decía Meiling metiéndose en la conversación

-ya me voy-

-si, si, primito yo me encargo de ponerla en tu contra-

-te veo al rato- decía Shaoran dándole un corto beso en los labios a Sakura, ignorando a Meiling

-si- Shaoran se fue dejando a Sakura sola con Meiling

-bueno Sakura, ya veras que mi otras primas tu y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho de compras

-si-

-vámonos que nos están esperando-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el centro comercial...

Sakura estaba impresionada, sabia que las mujeres era compulsivas, pero no se imaginaba que tanto, en un hora las hermanas de Shaoran se habían gastado mas de 100,000 dólares (_lo puse en dólares por que no me cuerdo cuanto cuesta la moneda China y sinceramente me da mucha flojera buscarlo en Internet así que lo dejo en dólares_) cada una, jamás había visto a una mujer gastar tanto, mas aparte Meiling se gasto lo triple, ya que Meiling no dejo que Sakura pagara, todo corrió por su cuenta.

-oigan no creen que gastaron mucho- decía Sakura

-hay no como crees cuñadita, esto no es nada comparado con lo que hemos gastado antes, además todavía nos falta comprar una cosa mas- decía Futtie

-¿Qué todavía mas?-decía Sakura, Shaoran tenia razón al decir que sus hermanas eran muy compulsivas

-si así es, mira aquí es- decía Meiling, señalando una lencería

-hay no, no, no, no yo no entro ahí, ni loca ni drogada- decía Sakura deteniéndose enfrente de la lencería

-hay cuñada no seas payasa, ándale entra- las cuatro hermanas estaban empujando a Sakura adentro de la lencería pero Sakura se ponía dura y no la movían de ahí

-hay prima nosotras no queríamos hacer esto pero no cedes así que, AGARRENLA- Futtie, le tapo la boca a Sakura con cinta adhesiva de donde la saco quien sabe pero se la había tapado, Fanren, Feimei y Shiefa le amarraron las manos con la cinta, y empujaron a Sakura en la tienda

-buenas tardes ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?- decía una empleada del lugar

-si por favor nos podría traer, mmm... no se una pijama provocativa para ella- decía Meiling señalando a Sakura que se veía bastante graciosa, amordazada

-si déjeme ver en la bodega- la señorita se fue y las hermanas de Shaoran y Meiling empezaron a reír, Meiling al ver que Sakura se estaba poniendo roja del coraje le quito la cinta de la boca

-¡AUCH! ESO DUELE... ¿Qué demonios tramas?-

-pues veras primita, como el día que llegaste se te soltó la lengua diciendo que mi primo te disfrutaba también en las noches pues venimos a darte una ayudadita aquí mis bellas primitas y yo-

-yo no necesito que me ayuden-

-¿En serio cuñis?, pues un pajarito nos dijo que tu y mi querido hermano no han tenido nada de nada en 3 días- decía Feimei

-pues han de estar drogadas, por que alguien normal no habla con pájaros-

-mire señorita, tenemos este modelo, y como puedo ver a la señorita creo que es de su talla- decía la señorita, enseñándole un camisón rojo bastante provocativo

-o es hermoso me lo llevo, señorita cárguelo a esta tarjeta por favor-

-si, compermiso

-hay no te pongas así prima, ya veras que cuando mi primo te vea con ese bello trajecito el nos lo va a agradecer y tu también-

-no les voy a agradecer nada, AAAAAAHHHH suéltenme ya- Sakura empezó a moverse como gusano en un inútil intento de liberarse

-hay primita tu fuerza brutal no te servirá de nada-

-muchas gracias por su compra- decía la señorita del lugar entregándole una bolsa

-muchísimas gracias...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-no se como me convencieron de ponerme esto-decía Sakura saliendo del baño, con el camisón puesto

-hay te ves hermosa Sakura, Shaoran se va a morir cuando te vea-

-*suspiro* pues eso espero si no pobre de ti-

-bueno ya, mi primo no a de tardar, así que ya shuuuuuuu-

-hay esta bien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-primito regresaste-

-si, ¿y Sakura?-

-te esta esperando en tu cuarto con un pequeño regalito-

-¿tengo que asustarme?-

-hay no seas payaso no es nada malo al revés me lo agradecerás-

-esta bien, buenas noches-

-buenas noches-

Shaoran entro al cuarto y vio a Sakura en la ventana, se sorprendió mucho al ver a Sakura con ese camisón bastante provocativo

-por dios Sakura te ves...- decía Shaoran sorprendido

-¿me veo mal?-

-no, te ves hermosa- decía Shaoran, besando a Sakura en el cuello, haciendo que ella dejara escapar unos cuantos suspiros, Shaoran había recostado a Sakura en la cama, Shaoran había empezado a lamer los senos de Sakura pero se detuvo:

-no puedo- Shaoran se levanto, Sakura tenia que saber por que Shaoran estaba muy raro

-Shaoran ¿Qué pasa?- decía Sakura acomodándose el camisón, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama

-no me pasa nada- decía Shaoran sin voltear a ver a Sakura

-como que no te pasa nada Shaoran por dios, no has querido hacer el amor conmigo desde hace 3 días cuando antes me suplicabas, dime que te pasa por favor-

-hay es que no se como lo vayas a tomar, no se no quiero que te vuelvas deprimir, no se si lo vayas a aguantar-

-hay por dios Shaoran, me trague unas malditas pastillas que casi me matan, me hicieron un lavado de estomago que no es nada bonito y todavía una loca con un bisturí me trata de matar, y crees que no puedo aguantar lo que me tienes que decir-

-bueno es que tu...-

-yo que-

-estabas embarazada-

-¿Qué?-

-tenias 4 semanas de embarazo-

-¿Por qué hablas en pasado?-

-por que, con la cantidad de pastillas que ingeriste mataste al bebé-

-no puede ser- Sakura escondió sus ojos con su fleco no sabia como responder ante eso, ella había acabado con una vida

-ves por que no te lo quería decir- Shaoran se había arrodillado frente a Sakura tratando de que ella levante la cara, pero ella se negaba

-sabes, se me hace tonto llorar por eso, es inútil que me deprima por eso, llorar no le devolverá la vida a mi hijo, su muerte va ser algo que me va a perseguir siempre pero la vida sigue y se me hace ilógico llorar por el ya que como dije antes eso no le devolverá la vida ¿o si?-

-no eso lo se, por eso no quería hacer el amor contigo, me sentía culpable por mi maldita culpa, por mi maldito pasado, yo mate a mi hijo no tu-

-los 2 tenemos la culpa, si yo me hubiera dado cuenta de su existencia, no me hubiera importado dejar de ser actriz con tal de que el estuviera feliz, pero el ahora ya no esta-

-todo esto es por culpa de Mizuki-

-no la culpes, ella no es la culpable de nuestros errores tu cometiste errores al igual que yo, no es justo culparla a ella-

-sabes ahora aparte de mi amor te has ganado mi respeto-

-te amo...

**Notas de la autora: **Hola, me rompí el coco para hacer este capi un poquito mas largo, por que la verdad no tenia inspiración pero bueno, que bueno que les gusto la pequeña competencia de Mario Kart Wii si supieran esa cosa es adictiva, y mas cuando nadie te gana, ja, ja, ja, mi hermano y yo todo el día estamos compitiendo para ver quien es el mejor, y el me distrae empujándome, y también mi querido novio me reta y a el le gusta Baby Mario y a mi Peach y de ahí me guié para hacer la competencia y hasta apostamos así que deséenme suerte y dejen reviews

Sayo

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	19. El llorar no solo es por dolor

A la mañana siguiente...

12:00pm habitación de Shaoran

-¿Cómo te fue ayer con la mamá de la loca?- decía Sakura

-ja, ja, ja, no te expreses así de ella- decía Shaoran

-¿Por qué? tu sabes que esta loca-

-si ya lo se-

-¿entonces?, pero bueno ¿como te fue ayer?-

-pues, como lo imaginaba lo tomo muy mal, le tuve que contar que trato de matarte, no quería firmar el permiso pero después se rindió y firmo-

-pero ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? no creo que te haya llevado desde la 1:00pm hasta las 8:00pm hablar con la señora ¿o si?-

-no, salí de ahí como a las 6:00pm pero cuando regresaba me encontré a Ryuo, y pues me contó de la aventura que tuvo con Mizuki-

-¿Qué?-

-si el me contó que después de que yo deje a Mizuki el se acostó con ella y que cuando figuro su embarazo todavía se seguían viendo-

-reitero lo dicho esta loca-

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, y ¿a ti como te fue? vi muchísimas bolsas con ropa ayer-

-tus hermanas y tu prima sus unas compradoras compulsivas-

-ja, ja, ja, ja vez por que yo nunca estoy en casa-

-ellas te van a dejar pobre antes de que cumplas 18-

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿Cuánto gastaron?-

-100,000 dólares cada una y tu prima lo triple-

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, eso no es nada comparado con lo que han gastado antes-

-¿han gastado más que eso?-

-si, lo más que han gastado que hasta mi madre las regaño fue 1, 000,000 dólares cada una-

-tus hermanas me dan miedo-

-a mi también me dan miedo-

-y luego aparte tu prima no me dejo pagar mi ropa todo lo pago ella-

-si lo se yo le dije que no te dejara pagar-

-¿Por qué?, no era necesario no quiero causarte problemas-

-tómalo como un regalo-

-muchas gracias, oye una pregunta ¿Cuántos años tiene tu prima? se ve mas grande que tu y que yo-

-si es más grande que yo, si no me equivoco acaba de cumplir 19 años-

-con razón y dime ¿que vamos a hacer hoy?-

-mmm... pues hay que ver lo tramites de la boda-

-¿Qué boda?-

-recuerda que yo te gane en el Mario Kart Wii, e hicimos una apuesta-

-no me voy a casar contigo-

-tú perdiste-

-si pero por que tu me besaste cuando estaba jugando-

-si, y tu dejaste de mover la moto en cambio yo seguía moviéndola así que legalmente yo gane-

-no me voy a casar contigo y punto final-

-mala perdedora-

-tramposo-

-joven Shaoran su madre lo llama- decía Wei entrando a la habitación

-¿mi madre esta aquí?-

-si y quiere verlo-

-si, gracias Wei vamos Sakura-

-a la señorita Meiling quisiera hablar con la jovencita Sakura-

-si gracias Wei, enseguida vamos- Wei salio de la habitación seguido de Shaoran y Sakura

-mi amor ahorita que acabes de hablar con Meiling, quisiera presentarte con mi madre-

-esta bien ahorita te alcanzo-

-la señorita Meiling esta en su habitación-

-si gracias Wei- Sakura entro a la habitación de Meiling y vio que ella estaba muy entretenida con su celular

-Meiling, ¿de que quieres hablar?-

-ven siéntate, cuéntame ayer paso algo- preguntaba Meiling con un brillo en sus ojos Sakura negó con la cabeza

-pero el me dijo lo de mi embarazo-

-ah con que ya te lo dijo-

-¿lo sabias?-

-si, el me lo dijo un día antes de que nos fuéramos de compras-

-¿por que no me lo dijiste?-

-por que a mi no me correspondía hacerlo eso es algo que solo debía decírtelo Shaoran, ese asunto solo les concierne a ti y a el-

-no sabes como me dolió saber que acabe con una vida que era producto del amor que tengo hacia Shaoran- Sakura tenia sus ojos vidriosos, ella prometió que no lloraría

-si lo se, es una culpa que te perseguirá siempre, saber que no pudiste hacer nada para salvarle la vida a un ser que provenía de ti, que fue hecho con tanto amor- Meiling sonreía tristemente, sus ojos se llenaron de agua, Sakura se dio cuenta

-Meiling ¿Qué te pasa?-

-no nada, ¿tu que le dijiste cuando te confeso lo de tu legrado?-

-pues le dije que no iba llorar que eso no le devolvería la vida a mi hijo, yo se que esa perdida me perseguirá, por que fue mi culpa, si no hubiera sido por mi gran estupidez de suicidarme mi bebé seguiría vivo-

-¿y crees que puedas cumplir tu promesa?-

-no lo se-

-llora desahógate, tienes razón al pensar así pero muchas veces el llorar no significa que tenga que ser por dolor, por tristeza sirve para descargar, algo que no nos deja seguir con nuestra vida- Sakura no pudo mas y rompió en llanto, Meiling la abrazo, Sakura no quiso llorar enfrente de Shaoran, no quería hacerlo sentir culpable. Meiling sintió que su corazón se hacia cachitos ella conocía ese dolor de perder a un hijo, ella no pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla...

**Notas de la autora:** Hola perdón por no actualizar, tuve varios problemas familiares que tenia que arreglar y pues también me faltaba la inspiración.

Pero bueno ¿Qué tendrá Meiling? ¿Por qué se puso así?, tengo en mente 2 historias así que echare una moneda a ver con cual me quedo...

Bye

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	20. Noticias malas

Sakura no se lo podía creer, no sabia de que era capaz esa mujer hasta ahora...

Minutos antes...

Cuando Sakura acabo de "hablar" con Meiling, se fue directo con Shaoran, y vio que Shaoran tenía un semblante pálido:

-¿amor que sucede?- decía Sakura al ver que la madre de Shaoran tenia al igual que el un semblante pálido

-nada, mira Sakura te presento a mi madre-

-mucho gusto señora, mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura- decía Sakura estrechando la mano de Ieran

-mucho gusto mi nombre Ieran Li, siéntate por favor tenemos que hablar-

-si claro- decía Sakura sentándose a lado de Shaoran

-mi hijo Shaoran me contó que tú tuviste pequeños problemas con Kaho-

-si así es-

-pues lo que te tengo que decir es algo muy delicado, tomado con calma ¿si?-

-si claro dígame-

-Mizuki escapo del hospital psiquiátrico-

-¿Cómo es posible?- Sakura palidecido en 2 segundos esa mujer siempre le traía problemas

-pues ella escapo junto con otras 6 mujeres ayer a la 1:00am, se desconoce donde pudo haber ido-

-no puede ser, ¿intentara matarme otra vez?-

-no sabemos por eso queríamos pedirte que te quedaras otra semana mas aquí en Hong Kong-

-yo no puedo quedarme aquí y dejar a mi familia botada si ella trato de matarme a mi tratara de lastimar a alguno de mi familia-

-por eso mi madre y yo estuvimos hablando y te proponemos que tu y tu familia se queden algún tiempo aquí, es por tu seguridad y la de tu familia ¿Qué dices?- decía Shaoran tomando la mano de Sakura

-no se la verdad tendría que decirle a mi hermano, que el decida, yo por ahora no tengo problemas, Tomoyo es la que me preocupa por lo de su disco y todo eso, por ahora mi papá esta fuera de peligro por que esta en Egipto-

-mira podemos pedir permiso para que falte unos días a la disquera en donde trabaja Daidoji le puedo decir a Eriol que pida el permiso y tu hermano, mi madre o yo podemos hablar con el, para mostrarle las razones por la que se debe quedar aquí-

-yo le me comunicare con el, si el se niega yo recurriré a ustedes y tienes razón dile a Eriol que pida un permiso hasta que atrapen a la loca, esa mujer me esta colmando la paciencia si los doctores no le ponen una enmienda lo are yo-

-hay mi amor no te desesperes ya veras que la van a atrapar, no dejare que le hagas daño- decía Shaoran en un tono de burla, Sakura lo miro con reproche y dijo:

-tu también ya me estas cansando tal vez no te puede golpear pero dejarte en abstinencia por un mes no te caerá nada bien- Ieran soltó una carcajada, eso era algo que no debía saber, Sakura tampoco pudo contenerse mucho el ver la cara de reproche y vergüenza de Shaoran no tenia precio, tanto Ieran como Sakura empezaron a reír

-no es gracioso reírse de mí-

-hay hijo es que esa cara nunca te la vi, parece que las suposiciones son ciertas, ella te trae de un ala-

-eso no es cierto-

-¿en serio amor?- decía Sakura en un tono seductor mientras acariciaba la entrepierna de Shaoran, subiendo cada vez más. Shaoran se excitaba con cada caricia, tenia que detenerla o era capaz de hacerle el amor ahí mismo

-yo no e cambiado amor- decía Shaoran quitando la mano de Sakura

-que no haya mostrado todo este tipo de caras, es por que me siento un poco incomodo- Shaoran metió su mano por debajo del vestido de Sakura hasta llegar a su ropa interior y empezó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa interior, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos como platos y tragara saliva

-¿Sakura que te pasa?- decía Ieran al ver la cara de Sakura

-no nada señora Ieran- decía Sakura tratando de disimular su excitación lo mas posible

-bueno madre nos retiramos tenemos cosas que hablar, ¿verdad amor?- decía Shaoran sacando su mano

-si, mucho gusto en conocerla- Sakura estrecho la mano de Ieran

-vámonos ahora- susurro, para que solo la oyera Shaoran

-vez para que veas que yo también tengo armas para controlarte- le dijo Shaoran una vez que estuvieron afuera del despacho de Ieran, después de eso se encerraron en la habitación de el y de ahí no salieron hasta el día siguiente...

**Notas de la autora: **Hola, esta ves no tengo mucho que decir solo que en el próximo cap se vendrá la historia de Meiling, y que también te tomare la palabra z-ziro, pero la are junta no creo que sea necesario que la haga en una historia diferente, vamos a ver hasta donde llega mi pobre imaginación.

Dejen comentarios ¿eh?

Amo a Syaoran

Besos

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	21. Marcada por la tragedia

_**A veces estamos con la persona correcta**_

_**Por las razones incorrectas...**_

_**Y a veces estamos con la persona incorrecta **_

_**Por las razones correctas...**_

-mamá que no-

-pero hijo esa mujer no te conviene, solo quiere tu dinero, es una...-

-madre no te atrevas a llamarla así, yo amo a Meiling y si tengo que luchar contra medio mundo para estar con ella lo are, además madre ella tiene mas dinero que yo, se me hace ilógico que quiera mi dinero cuando su familia es una de la mas poderosa de China-

-Kamui hazme caso, ella no te ama, te arrepentirás si te casas con ella-

-ya me voy madre no puedo soportar que insultes así a mi prometida-

-Kamui, si cruzas esa puerta te olvidas que tienes madre-

-hasta luego madre-

-¡Kamui!, ¡Kamui!, ¡Kamui!, vuelve aquí-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Tu también estas en mi contra?-

-no hermano yo te apoyo en tus decisiones, Meiling siempre me a parecido una mujer increíble y se que la puedes hacer feliz-

-gracias Ryuo, la verdad no entiendo esa obsesión de mi madre, no se que tiene en contra de la familia Li-

-ni yo tampoco, si ella no acepta mi amistad con Shaoran y no entiendo por que-

-a mi hasta me dijo que si cruzaba la puerta me olvidaba de ella-

-no te preocupes hermano yo te apoyo-

-gracias hermano-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-amor ¿que crees?-

-¿Qué?-

-estoy embarazada-

-¿Qué?-

-si el doctor me dijo que tengo casi 3 meses-

-que felicidad voy a ser papá-

-bájame me vas a lastimar-

-pero ¿Por qué esperaste hasta la noche de bodas para decírmelo?-

-es que quería darte la sorpresa-

-para celebrar salgamos esta noche-

-¿A dónde?-

-no se vamos a celebrar que vamos a ser padres-

-esta bien-

-no sabes cuanto te amo, te juro que te are la mujer más feliz de la tierra-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kamui no crees que estas tomando demasiado-

-no... Como... crees...solamente estoy celebrando que voy a ser padre-

-Kamui ya estas muy borracho mejor ya vámonos-

-no-

-que si, estas borracho y sabes que no me gusta que tomes, y menos ahora-

-esta bien-

-ándale yo conduzco-

-¡NOOOO! yo quiero conducir-

-pero estas borracho, vas a chocar si tú conduces, en cambio yo si puedo manejar-

-¡AGGGGG! esta bien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kamui estate quieto-

-¿Por qué?, si me encantas-

-pero voy a chocar si me sigues tocando de esa manera-

-se que te gusta-

-¡KAMUI ESTATE QUIETO!, AAAAAAAAAA-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Meiling que bueno que despertaste pensamos que morirías-

-Tía Ieran ¿Qué paso?-

-chocaste, ¿no lo recuerdas?-

-no, explícame que pasó-

-bueno es que tu trataste de girar para no impactarte contra un camión, pero te volcaste ¿Por qué ibas manejando tu?

-es que Kamui estaba tomado ¿y Kamui? ¿En donde esta Kamui?-

*silencio*

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué te quedas callada?, tía dime por favor ¿en donde esta Kamui?-

-hija esto no es fácil de explicar, pero es que...-

-¿es que, que?-

-bueno es que Kamui murió-

-¿Qué?-

-si-

-no puede ser, mi bebé ¿y mi bebe?, ¿Qué le paso a mi bebé?-

-hija creo que eso después te lo tengo que decir-

-¡DIME! TE EXIJO QUE ME LO DIGAS, TÍA MI BEBÉ ¿DONDE ESTA MI BEBÉ?-

-Meiling por favor cálmate-

-DIME, ¿QUE LE PASO A MI BEBÉ?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Meiling que bueno que ya estas mejor-

-¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué estoy amarrada?-

-tu no te calmabas las enfermeras te sedaron y te tuvieron que amarrar no dejabas de moverte te estabas volviendo a abrir las heridas-

-Tía ya me vas a decir que le paso a mi bebé-

-pero promete que no te vas a volver a alterar-

-esta bien-

-mira Meiling como el choque fue muy fuerte te tuvieron que hacer un legrado-

-¿Qué?-

-y aparte los doctores me dijeron que... Quedaste estéril-

-Kamui, mi bebé, lo perdí todo me hubieran dejado morir, ya no tengo nada mas por que vivir, mi vida ya no tiene sentido si no estoy con el, yo quería formar una familia, cuidar a nuestro hijo juntos, morir a su lado-

-hija no digas eso, tu vida tiene mas sentido ahora, a Kamui no le hubiera gustado verte así, se fuerte demuéstrale que puedes ser feliz, el te amaba el te quiere ver feliz, no te dejes vencer ya veras que saldrás a delante-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-tu que demonios haces aquí-

-señora lamento mucho lo de Kamui yo lo que...-

-vete de aquí tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí por tu culpa mi hijo murió, tu acabaste con su vida, vete de aquí-

-mamá cálmate, ella no tiene la culpa de nada-

-tú no te metas Ryuo, no quiero que convivas con el primo de una asesina-

-madre tu no...-

-Ryuo ella tiene razón yo soy una asesina, yo mate a su hijo yo mate al amor de mi vida y a mi hijo yo no merezco estar aquí, muchas gracias Ryuo, por apoyarnos, compermiso-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-mi amor te prometo que saldré adelante, se que desde ahora mi vida no será la misma sin ti pero te juro que saldré adelante no me dejare vencer, no dejare que nadie mas sufra...

**Notas de la autora: **PERDON me tarde muchísimo en actualizar es que en primera ya empezó la escuela y pues las tareas y aparte de que llegaba muy cansada y la verdad llegaba a dormir ya no me daba tiempo de editar pero, me pondré al corriente se los prometo.

Ha por cierto esta encuesta ya es parta el final pero como quieren que acabe la loca:

1-. Definitivamente en un loquero, y ahora si no se escapa por que la tendrán con camisa de fuerza y todo eso

2-. Que Sakura le ponga una enmienda que la deje toda morada y aparte la metan al loquero

3-. Que su casa o en donde se esconde se queme y quede toda quemada de la cara, por que su belleza es uno de sus principales atractivos, y va a quedar toda llena de marcar y fea

4-. Que se mate

Se viene un final feo para Mizuki...

Dejen comentarios no sean malos conmigo

Besitos

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	22. Without You

_**Muchas veces no son las palabras**_

_**Si no la persona quien te las dice...**_

A la mañana siguiente...

-oye Shaoran es cierto que tienes un cuarto de música-

-si ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-por que no me llevaste-

-¿en serio? el cuarto de música esta a lado del cuarto de jue... ya se por que no te lleve-

-ji, ji, ji, llévame-

-¿en serio quieres que te lleve? ¿Para que?-

-pues no se quiero ver que instrumentos hay a lo mejor me puedes tocar una canción, no se simplemente me gustaría ir-

-esta bien vamos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-wow, hay muchos instrumentos ¿sabes tocarlos todos?-

-la mayoría, la guitarra, la guitarra eléctrica, la batería, el violín y el piano-

-¿la guitarra eléctrica?-

-si ese fue el segundo instrumento que aprendí a tocar, hubo un tiempo que fui rockero-

-te has de ver visto muy sexy de rockero-

-ja, ja, ja, ja-

-sabes cuando estábamos peleados te dedique una canción-

-¿así? ¿Cuál?-

-jar of hearts- Shaoran miro con reproche a Sakura y dijo:

-esa canción no me gusta lo que dice-

-oye que quieres, estaba triste y deprimida, me salio del corazón-

-eres mala conmigo-

-hay ya, ya, no seas niña, mejor toca el piano, recuerdo que a mi mamá le encantaba tocar el piano-

-esta bien- Shaoran se sentó con Sakura a su lado y empezó a tocar la canción de Without You

-esa canción la conozco, pero no se aun no logro reconocerla del todo-

-esta canción te la dedico mi amor esa canción representa todo lo que siento por ti-

-sabes a veces eres demasiado cursi pero al mismo tiempo tan tierno- Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla a Shaoran

-ya me acorde cual es, vuélvela a tocar, por favor- Sakura tenia pensado seguir la canción

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_No puedo ganar, no puedo reinar_

_I will never win this game_

_Nunca podré ganar este juego_

_Without you_

_Sin ti_

_Without you_

_Sin ti_

Shaoran se sorprendió al ver la voz que poseía Sakura el siguió tocando, Sakura se había parado del asiento y empezó a dar vueltas por todo el piano hasta quedar de frente a Shaoran.

_I am lost, I am vain_

_Estoy perdida, soy inútil_

_I will never be the same_

_Nunca volveré a ser la misma_

_Without you_

_Sin ti,_

_Without you_

_Sin ti_

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_No voy a correr, no voy a volar_

_I will never make it by_

_Nunca lo are de nuevo_

_Without you_

_Sin ti (x2)_

Sakura empezó a recordar todos los momentos que ha pasado con Shaoran los buenos y los malos por igual.

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_No puedo descansar, no puedo luchar_

_All I need is you and I_

_Todo lo que necesito es a ti y a mí_

_Without...you_

_Sin ti (x2)_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You, you, you_

_Ti, ti, ti_

_Without_

_Sin ti_

_You, you, you_

_Ti, ti, ti_

_Without you_

_Sin ti..._

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_No se puede borrar, Así que aceptare mi culpa_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Pero no puedo aceptar que estemos lejos_

_Without you_

_Sin ti_

_Without you_

_Sin ti_

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_No puedo dejarte ahora, esto no puede estar bien_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_No puedo pasar una noche más sin dormir_

_Without you_

_Sin ti_

_Without you_

_Sin ti_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_No voy a volar, no voy a subir_

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

_Si tu no estas aquí, estoy paralizada_

_Without you_

_Sin ti _

_Without you_

_Sin ti_

Sakura no se había dado cuenta, pero sabia que Shaoran era indispensable en su vida, sabia que si el no estaba con ella, su vida no tenia sentido.

_I can't look, I´m so blind_

_No puedo observar, estoy tan ciego_

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

_Perdí mi corazón, perdí mi mente_

_Without you_

_Sin ti_

_Without...you_

_Sin ti_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You, you, you_

_Ti, ti, ti_

_Without_

_Sin ti_

_You, you, you_

_Ti, ti, ti_

_Without... you_

_Sin ti..._

_I am lost, I am vain_

_Estoy perdida, soy inútil_

_I will never be the same_

_Nunca volveré a ser la misma_

_Without you_

_Sin ti,_

_Without you_

_Sin ti_

-te amo, te amo, te amo- Sakura se abalanzo a Shaoran tírandolo al piso

-no sabia que tuvieras esa voz tan hermosa-

-hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí-

-cada día me encantas más-

-lo se-

-que tal si tú y yo, no se, dejamos la plática para después- Shaoran iba a meter la mano en el vestido de Sakura pero ella le dio un manazo

-tú solo piensas en sexo, eres un pervertido-

-ja como si no supiera que tú también piensas igual-

-yo no pensaba así hasta que te conocí-

-OYE ¿Qué tratas de decir?-

-tú me hiciste una depravada-

-no es cierto tu ya eras así antes de que te conociera, que dejaras ver tu lado depravado conmigo es otra cosa-

-pervertido-

-depravada-

-bueno ya, ya, vámonos de aquí- Sakura se iba a parar de encima de el pero Shaoran la pego a su pecho

-no señorita Kinomoto usted no se va de aquí, usted va a cumplir mi fantasía numero 3, hacerte el amor en un piano-

-¿así? y ¿Cuál es la 1 y 2?-

-pues la uno era hacerte el amor y esa ya la cumplí, la segunda pues es hacerte el amor vestida de colegiala-

-¿vez? y dices que yo soy la depravada-

-créeme no querrás saber cuales son las demás tengo hasta la numero 10-

-pervertido...

**Notas de la autora: **¿quieren LEMON? si las decepciono culpen a Sake´s Evil22...

Lo prometido es deuda les dije que me pondría al corriente aquí esta el segundo capi...

Por cierto Sake muchas gracias por tus consejos me ayudan mucho, por cierto no me caería nada mal unas ideitas para el final de la loca, necesito opinión de la escritora más Evil de fanfiction, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, me gusta el final en donde queda quemada y como dice Sake no parara por eso yo pienso que le debería agregar que la dejen en la cárcel o en el loquero pero con camisa de fuerza, amarrada, con bozal ahora si como toda una loca, muaja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...

Ha y por cierto aquí están los links de la canción en piano para que vean como cambia la canción de electrónica a música suave y Sakura tiene la voz parecida a la de Lea Michele así que les dejo la canción cantada por ella:

Instrumental: /watch?v=YNZJjqNPteg

Traducción: /watch?v=CMvs7Qarnv8

Dejen comentarios ¿eh? mas les vale que dejen uno cada capitulo que subí hoy ¿eh? y respondan ¿Quieren LEMON?

Sayonara

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	23. Fantasía numero 3

**Nota: este episodio contiene ligero LEMON, si no se siente cómodo con este tipo de escenas pase directo al final, si lee es bajo su responsabilidad.**

-eres un pervertido-

-lo se, pero se que te encanta- Shaoran iba a meter la mano en el vestido de Sakura, pero ella se salio corriendo

-hay lobito te tendrás que quedar con las ganas, sin que fuera un juguete sexual como para estar cumpliendo tus fantasías- Sakura se volteo y estaba dispuesta a salir pero Shaoran la tomo por atrás y la acorralo con su cuerpo contra el piano

-muy mal Sakura, no puedes huir de mi- Shaoran le quito el vestido y la subió en el piano y empezó a morder, lamer y besar los pezones endurecidos de Sakura, ella gemía de placer, ella tenia intenciones de parar pero al parecer seria imposible

-Shaoran... basta... alguien podría entrar- decía entre jadeos

Shaoran no le hizo caso y fue bajando cada vez más hasta llegar a sus caderas, Shaoran empezó a lamer sus pliegues de una manera nada sutil, el empezó a morder suavemente su clítoris haciendo que Sakura se recostara totalmente en el piano por tanto placer, se iba a correr pero Shaoran se detuvo, bajo a Sakura lo mas rápido posible, la volteo dejando ver su voluptuoso trasero y de una sola estocada la penetro entera, haciendo que Sakura soltara un gemido bastante alto.

Cuando Sakura aumentaba el volumen de sus gemidos Shaoran aumentaba la rapidez de sus embestidas, Sakura se sostenía del piano, Sakura se iba a correr, Shaoran sintió como los músculos de su vagina se contraían contra su miembro, Sakura ahogo sus gemidos dándole un beso a Shaoran, Shaoran poco después también se corrió, Sakura se estaba muriendo de placer, Shaoran salio de ella y le dio un tierno beso a Sakura:

-vístete amor alguien podría entrar- decía Shaoran mientras le entregaba su vestido

-cínico y hasta ahora te acuerdas- Sakura miro con reproche a Shaoran, el se reía en silencio ver la cara de reproche de Sakura

-te vas a quedar 3 meses en abstinencia, un mes por pervertido, un mes por usarme de juguete sexual y un mes por que se me da la gana-

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja no seas mala conmigo, además no me vas a negar que tu también lo disfrutaste-

-cállate, eres un cínico y me caes mal, eres un sexopata-

-hay si mira quien lo dice, tú eres igual o peor-

-si por que tú me hiciste así-

-hay si ahora yo soy el culpable ¿no?-

-pues si, ya que tu hiciste que me acostara contigo-

-hay si, yo te pregunte si estabas segura y tu dijiste que si-

-si pero quien fue el de la gran idea de que fuéramos a tu apartamento "a ver una película"-

-hay si, como siempre yo soy el culpable, tú fuiste la que te pusiste encima de mi tu fuiste la que empezó con los besos y las caricias-

-bueno, bueno ya dejemos esto por la paz que ninguno va a ganar-

-hay si como viste que ya perdiste ya mejor lo dejas por la paz eres una mala perdedora-

-cállate tu eres una niña-

-cállate, a ti te consta que soy hombre te lo e demostrado cada noche, con cada caricia, con cada beso- Shaoran acorralo a Sakura contra la pared y empezó a besar su cuello que le sacaba a Sakura uno que otro suspiro

-Shaoran basta, tú no te sacias con nada-

-no por que te amo y te deseo, te quiero hacer mía para siempre-

-ya espérate- Sakura le empezó a hacer cosquillas en las costillas a Shaoran lo cual a Shaoran con el mas mínimo rocé se ríe, el se aparato de Sakura y ella se echo a correr y estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta pero Shaoran agarro del cuello a Sakura que es el punto débil de ella y la volvió a acorralar contra la pared, Shaoran otra vez iba a bajar el vestido de Sakura pero Wei llego:

-joven Shaoran la comida esta lista- Wei se quedo estupefacto al ver a Sakura sumisa ante Shaoran que estaba escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Sakura, la respiración de Shaoran rozaba la piel de Sakura haciéndola estremecer

-si gracias Wei enseguida vamos- decía Shaoran aun sin levantar la cabeza

-muchas gracias Wei enseguida vamos- decía Sakura totalmente nerviosa

-si compermiso joven Shaoran, señorita Sakura-

-propio- Wei se fue

-ya vete de aquí- Sakura empujo a Shaoran y el se soltó a reír

-mi amor todavía no acabamos lo que empezamos- Shaoran se estaba acercando lentamente a Sakura pero Sakura lo volvió a empujar

-ya vámonos a comer, tengo hambre-

-yo también tengo hambre, pero yo te quiero comer a ti- Shaoran otra vez empezó a besar el cuello de Sakura

-Shaoran por favor- Sakura cerró los ojos, había cedido Shaoran comenzaba a besar sus hombros, Shaoran se aparto y se empezó a reír:

-¿Qué pasa?- decía Sakura desconcertada al ver a Shaoran aguantarse la risa

-es que... ja, ja, ja, ja, es que eres tan fácil de seducir, y dices que yo soy el adicto al sexo-

-eres un imbecil- Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Shaoran

-me caes mal te odio y es un hecho te dejo en abstinencia 2 meses enteros, ya vámonos a comer tengo muchísima hambre...

**Notas de la autora:** culpen a Sake no a mi ¿eh? esta es la primera y última vez que describo una escena así, soy pervertida pero odio describir créanme leo pero no escribo XD dejen comentarios ¿eh? ya se viene otra tragedia para Sakurita pobre ya me ensañe con ella je, je, je, dejen comentarios.

Muackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	24. Problemas

Al día siguiente...

Sakura debía haber regresado ayer a Tokyo pero por lo de la loca no puede, debía informarle a su hermano sus planes y el tenia que ir a Hong Kong, a Toya no le gustaba estar esperando así que le envío un mensaje a Sakura:

Mensaje 1: Toya

_¿Mounstro en donde demonios estas? se supone que debías llegar ayer ¿que paso?_

Mensaje 2: Sakura

_Hermanito surgió un problema y me tengo que quedar una semana mas aquí en Hong Kong_

Mensaje 3: Toya

_Haber mounstro que problema y además a quien le pediste permiso para quedarte una semana más _

Mensaje 4: Sakura

_Mira hermano la loca de Mizuki se escapo del loquero y tratara de matarme, así que la madre de Shaoran me propuso que me quedara una semana mas por mi seguridad, yo creo que tu aceptaras sabiendo que la loca esta suelta y tu sabes que yo no corro peligro la que corre peligro es ella, también Tomoyo y Eriol vendrán a quedarse por que ella intentara hacerles daño tu también deberías venir aquí en Hong Kong por tu seguridad._

Mensaje 5: Toya

_No mounstro yo tengo mucho trabajo aquí en Tokyo, que Tomoyo se vaya y que se vaya Hiraguisawa con ella les ara bien a los 2 librarse del trabajo de la disquera, pero yo me quedo aquí en Tokyo_

Mensaje 6: Sakura

_Esta bien hermano, cuídate mucho la loca te estará rondando, es capaz de buscar aliados, bye._

Mensaje 7: Toya

_Si mounstro tú también y no estés de arrastrada con el mocoso._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-mi amor con quien te mensajeas- preguntaba Shaoran mientras se secaba el pelo por que se había metido a bañar

-con mi hermano, ya le dije lo de la loca y pues si me dio permiso de quedarme otra semana mas y también se lo dio a Tomoyo pero el se va a quedar-

-a ok-

*RING RNG*

-o espera tengo una llamada-

-¿de quien?-

-no se es un número desconocido-

-bueno- decía Sakura algo dudosa

-hola preciosa, ¿Cómo estas?-

-¿Quién habla?-

-hay preciosa que mala memoria tienes que acaso no te acuerdas de lo que te hice pasar en la secundaria- Sakura palideció al instante, sus ojos se abrieron como platos aventó el celular y se sentó en una esquina y empezó a gritar:

-NO, NO, NO. NO PUEDE SER, TU, TU, NO- Sakura empezó a llorar Shaoran se espanto y abrazo a Sakura

-mi amor ¿Qué pasa? tranquilízate por favor-

-EL, EL, EL ME ENCONTRO- decía Sakura histérica señalando el celular, Shaoran tomo el celular

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-¿te llamas Shaoran verdad? mira me llamo Daizuke y yo estuve a punto de darle placer a tu santa novia y créeme voy a acabar lo que empecé Sakura ser mía quieras o no-

-mira imbecil si tu le haces algo a Sakura te juro que te matare, tu no sabes de lo que soy capaz, si tu le tocas un solo cabello te juro que te matare-

-ja, ja, ja, ja, no me hagas reír, no te metas conmigo, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero y yo quiero a Sakura y ella será mía-

-mira imbecil te encontrare y te matare-

-buena suerte- la llamada se corto, Shaoran estaba furioso por ningún motivo permitiría que ese imbecil el hiciera daño a Sakura primero lo mataba antes de que la tocara.

Sakura seguía en el piso llorando, Shaoran la abrazo pero ella no dejaba de llorar, Meiling logro escuchar los gritos de Sakura y entro a la habitación:

-Shaoran ¿Qué pasa?-

-Meiling llama a un doctor por favor-

-si-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El doctor salía de la habitación de Shaoran

-doctor ¿Qué tiene Sakura?- preguntaba Meiling

-miren ella sufrió una crisis nerviosa le tuve que dar un sedante, no dejaba de llorar y gritar-

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará sedada?-preguntaba Shaoran

-ella despertara en una horas, por ahora es recomendable que no le den noticias fuertes, si vuelve a tener otra crisis llámenme-

-si doctor muchas gracias-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas después...

Sakura empezaba a despertar y lo primero que pudo ver fue a Shaoran a su lado tomando su mano:

-Shaoran ¿Qué paso?-

-no lo recuerdas hubiste una crisis nerviosa después de que recibieras una llamada- el ritmo del corazón de Sakura se acelero

-mi amor ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te pusiste así?- una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Sakura

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa? por favor dime-

-esta bien te contare...

**Notas de la autora: **Hola ya se viene otro villano que se unirá con la loca muaja, ja, ja, se vendrán problemas para Sakura pero no se preocupen Sakura y Shaoran estarán mas unidos que nunca, todos esos problemas los unieran mas, dejen comentarios hoy subí 2 que conste me prive de hacer la tarea por escribir voy a reprobar por su culpa XD dejen comentarios por cada capi ¿eh?

Besos

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	25. Salvador

2 años antes- Tomoeda-Japón

-Tomoyo- decía Sakura susurrando

-si dime-

-no crees que Daizuke se me queda viendo bastante raro-decía Sakura mientras volteaba a ver hacia atrás, Daizuke se le quedaba viendo con una mirada de lujuria y como Sakura es bastante inocente no sabe descifrarla .

-si-

-desde que me enfade con Kero, se me queda viendo así, me siento incomoda su mirada es bastante penetrante le preguntare por que mira así al final de las clases-

-si-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-oye Daizuke podemos hablar-

-claro, hay que esperar a que todos se vayan y hablamos aquí en el salón-

-si- Daizuke, le guiño el ojo a Rumiko en signo de complicidad (_recuerden que Rumiko es la enemiga y victima de Sakura je, je, je,_).

Tomoyo iba a esperar afuera de la escuela para irse juntas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando todos se fueron...

Sakura miraba hacia la ventana y no sentía como los ojos de Daizuke recorrían el cuerpo de Sakura.

-oye Daizuke quería preguntarte por que me... ¿Qué haces?- Daizuke acorralo a Sakura contra la pared

-si me quieres preguntar por que te miro todo el tiempo, es que te has puesto muy hermosa- Daizuke comenzó a besar el cuello de Sakura, ella empezó a llorar y gritar

-suéltame- Sakura comenzó a forcejear con Daizuke, el desgarro la blusa de su uniforme, dejando ver su sostén.

-eres hermosa, serás mía- decía Daizuke con una mirada impregnada de lujuria, mientras Sakura sollozaba horrorizada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto afuera de la escuela...

-oye- alguien tomo a Tomoyo por los hombros y dio un brinco

-no tengo dinero- decía Tomoyo espantada cerrando los ojos

-ja, ja, ja, ja, soy yo Kero- decía un joven alto de unos ojos color miel, cabello rubio y piel blanca

-hay Kero me espantaste ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-pues te vi aquí y supuse que Sakura esta aquí y vine a disculparme con ella, no debí desconfiar cuando me dijo que no tenia nada con Daizuke-

-esta en nuestro salón si quieres vamos-

-si-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-oyes eso- preguntaba Tomoyo alarmada deteniéndose en seco afuera del salón

-son los gritos de Sakura- Kero no lo pensó 2 veces y entro al salón, se quedo en blanco Sakura tenia desgarrada la blusa, tenia sangre en la blusa y Daizuke había metido la mano por debajo de la falda, mientras Sakura sollozaba, Kero le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Daizuke dejándolo noqueado en el piso:

-¿Sakura te hizo algo?- preguntaba Tomoyo, Sakura no podía hablar estaba tan espantada que solo negó con la cabeza

-vámonos de aquí- decía Kero abrazando a Sakura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tiempo actual –Hong Kong -habitación de Sakura y Shaoran...

-después de eso tuvimos que mudarnos a Tokyo, tuvimos que cambiar de teléfono, de celular por que el me llamaba a cada rato amenazándome que iba a acabar lo que empezó, y Kero se mudo a China por que a el también lo amenazaba, Rumiko se embarazo poco después de la pelea que tuve con ella, yo vi cada una de sus señas y no me paso ni por aquí que me iba hacer algo fui una tonta- Sakura estaba llorando

-pero tú me dijiste que practicaste King Boxing por que no te defendiste-

-por que me metieron a King Boxing justo después de que me paso eso, para que si volvía a aparecer me defendiera, ¿cuando hacemos el amor te has dado cuenta de la cicatriz que tengo en mi cintura?-

-si es grandisima ¿eso que tiene que ver?-

-pues el me la hizo yo estuve forcejeando con el y el me corto con una tijeras, como la cortada era muy profunda me tuvieron que dar puntos-

-si ese desgraciado te toca un solo cabello te juro que lo matare- decía Shaoran en un tono mortal

-yo no quiero que te haga daño, si el fue capaz de cortarme, no me puedo imaginar que es capaz de hacerte a ti-

-yo te voy a proteger no importa lo que pase, no dejare que te haga nada- Sakura sonrío tristemente y acepto el abrazo sobre protector y el beso que le dio Shaoran...

**Notas de la autora: **A que cruel me vi pobre Sakura, mi maestra Sake me esta haciendo EVIL...

Karly15 créeme yo hice a Sakura con mi personalidad, agresiva, con fuerza brutal je, je, je, pervertida y que le echa la culpa a todos ja, ja, ja, ja, a y adicta a los videojuegos.

Dejen comentarios ¿eh?

Amo a Syaoran _

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	26. Fantasía numero 4

**Nota: Este episodio contiene LEMON.**

2 días después...

-Tomoyo- Sakura corrió a abrazar a Tomoyo que iba entrando a la mansión Li

-Sakura, ¿como te ha ido toda esta semana?- decía Tomoyo guiñándole el ojo a Sakura

-súper dupper aunque se han presentado pequeños problemitas que después te contare, por ahora vete a instalar y ya después platicamos-

-ok- Tomoyo se fue con Eriol a instalarse

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habitación de Sakura y Shaoran

Sakura estaba sentada al borde de la cama mientras Shaoran se cambiaba de camisa...

-mmm... ahora que lo pienso si mi hermano se hubiera venido para acá, hubiéramos dormido en cuartos separados, por que mi hermano nos estaría vigilando y a mi no me gusta estar metiéndome en la noche a tu cuarto me siento una prostituta haciendo eso, creo que fue bueno que tuviera trabajo ¿no crees?-

-si- decía Shaoran en un tono neutral

-Shaoran ¿Por qué estas así?-

-¿Cómo?- decía Shaoran de nuevo en un tono neutral

-así-

-no se de que me hablas- decía Shaoran mientras doblaba su camisa

-estas cortante, como si estuvieras enojado conmigo, desde que pasó lo de Daizuke estas así-

-yo no estoy enojado contigo-

-¿y entonces por que estas así?-

-bueno si estoy molesto pero no es contigo-

-ya me revolví-

-es que el solo pensar que ese tipo el tal Daizuke estuvo a punto de abusar de ti, que te toco me da rabia, me dan ganar de ir a buscarlo y matarlo ahí mismo-

-no deberías ponerte así, Daizuke no me hizo nada-

-si pero estuvo a punto-

-el ya es parte de mi pasado, al igual que Mizuki en el tuyo, POR FAVOR- Sakura abrazo la espalda desnuda de Shaoran

-mira es mas para que ya no estés molesto te tengo una sorpresita, espera aquí- Sakura le dio un corto beso a Shaoran y se metió al baño.

-¡Shaoran!- decía Sakura lo mas seductora posible, parándose en la puerta del baño

-wow- Shaoran se quedo estupefacto, Sakura se veía sexy y hermosa vestida de colegiala, la camisa la tenia amarrada resaltando sus pechos, no traía sostén y los pezones se le transparentaban, la falda apenas y le cubría lo justo y lo necesario, el no lo pensó 2 veces y acorralo a Sakura contra la pared y comenzó a repartir besos por todo su cuello, por sus hombros hasta llegar a sus pechos, desamarro el nudo de la camisa, y empezó a degustar de los pezones endurecidos de Sakura.

Sakura se quito repentinamente y acorralo a Shaoran contra la pared, ella empezó a repartir suaves besos por el pecho de Shaoran hasta llegar a sus pantalones, los quito rápidamente dejando ver su endurecido miembro, Sakura se metió parte de su miembro en su boca y empezó a succionarlo, al principio eran succiones suaves pero cuando Shaoran aferro sus manos al cabello de Sakura, ella empezó a succionar mas rápido, Shaoran estaba a punto de correrse pero Sakura paro, este era su momento para vengarse, Sakura vio con una cara de burla a Shaoran mientras se lamia los labios, Shaoran le quito la ultima prenda que le quedaba a Sakura, el se iba a vengar por haberse burlado de el, Shaoran la penetraba con fuerza, pero cada vez que Sakura se iba a correr el paraba prolongando el placer de Sakura, el la volvió a penetrar, los 2 se iban a correr esta vez no pararon...

-tu eres bastante vengativo, ¿te lo han dicho?-

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, mi prima me lo dijo una vez, pero tú no me negaras que estabas disfrutando demasiado-

-pervertido- decía Sakura haciendo pucheros sensuales

-depravada- Shaoran aprovecho los pucheros para darle un beso a Sakura...

**Notas de la autora:** Imagínense a Shaoran cambiándose de playera como si nada AAAAAAAHHHHH con esos musculotes AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH seria el paraíso...

A ver chicas, chicos ¿que les parece un personaje nuevo?, va a ser al principio malo y después bueno, créanme a uno de los 2 les darán unos celos, no les digo el sexo por que si no sabrán quien se pondrá celos

a) si

b) no

Decidan plis ya tengo el personaje perfecto, ya tengo el nombre, y la historia. ;)


	27. Yo soy su novia ¿y tu?

A la mañana siguiente...

-Shaoran eres un inútil- decía Sakura en tono de burla

-oye que quieres en mi vida había ocupado un licuadora- decía Shaoran todo lleno de salsa

-tú como esposo no sirves, tú si tratas de hacer una cena se te quema la casa-

-no es para tanto-

-tú eres un niño de mami que no sabe ni como hervir el agua- Sakura también estaba toda llena de salsa

-hay ya me voy, me rindo- Shaoran ya se iba de la cocina pero Sakura lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa

-no, no, tú no te vas de aquí hasta que aprendas como hacer una simple salsa-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minutos antes...

-tengo hambre- decía Sakura, tocándose el estomago que estaba gruñendo

-pues no veo ningún empleado por aquí-

-no te preocupes yo cocino y tu me vas a ayudar-

-¿y yo por que?-

-por que eres mi novio y tu angelical, bella y nada pervertida novia tiene muchísima hambre, así que me ayudas y punto-

-Agg esta bien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-bien Shaoran como puedo ver tu no sabes como hacer una salsa, así que te enseñare- Sakura había hecho ella sola la salsa por que Shaoran estaba como niño chiquito viendo a su mamá cocinar

-bien ahora pon la tapa de la licuadora y aprieta el botón de moler- a Shaoran se le olvido poner la tapa estaba a punto de apretar el botón.

-Shaoran espera todavía no pones la...- Shaoran no la escucho y apretó el botón y la salsa salio volando llenado a Sakura y a Shaoran

-eres un... mmm... que rica me quedo la salsa, lastima que la desperdiciaste- decía Sakura lamiendo sus labios, Shaoran le dio un beso lleno de lujuria Sakura, se tuvieron que separar por falta de oxigeno

-si tus besos me parecían deliciosos, ahora me parecen exquisitos- decía Shaoran mientras empezaba a bajar lamiendo sus hombros, Sakura traía un vestido color verde agua, con un escote en V que dejaba ver parte de sus pechos, Shaoran estaba a punto de llegar al escote.

-Shaoran eres un inútil- decía Sakura empujando a Shaoran lejos de ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tiempo actual- Baño de la habitación de Sakura y Shaoran...

-me voy a lavar el cabello, y después te voy a enseñar a cocinar-

-si como no- decía Shaoran agarrando una toalla para secarse el cabello que minutos antes se había lavado

*DING* DONG*

-Voy a ver quien es- decía Shaoran dejando la toalla en la cama

-si- Sakura le dio un corto beso a Shaoran que todavía sabía a la salsa, Shaoran se lamió los labios

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Shaoran hola!- decía una mujer, rubia su cabello hasta la cintura en capaz, haciendo que se levantaran las puntas de las capaz, además de su flequillo de lado cubriendo totalmente su ojo derecho, esos ojos color verde agua, esos grandes pendientes de estrella de cuatro picos, ese gloss transparente que le daba un toque angelical al mismo tiempo que su flequillo le daba ese aspecto de mujer mala, ese escultural cuerpo, ese uniforme como de carreras totalmente pegado blanco con líneas en los costados del mismo color de sus ojos que resaltaba sus curvas y esas botas de tacón de aguja, la hacían ver hermosa, Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Rosalina que no estabas en Francia?-

-si pero no se decidí venir a ver a mi novio-

-tú me terminaste, tú y yo ya no somos nada-

-yo nunca termine contigo, que me hayas sido infiel es otra cosa, pero yo aun así te amo- Rosalina trato de darle un beso a Shaoran pero el se quito

-SHAORAN ¿QUIEN ES?-gritaba Sakura desde la cocina

-a este mi amor podrías venir un momento-

-¿Shaoran con quien estas? ¿Me sigues poniendo el cuerno?-

-Rosalina entiéndelo tú y yo ya no somos nada ella es mi no...-

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?- Sakura venia contenta pero al ver a esa mujer su expresión se hizo neutral

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntaba Rosalina algo molesta

-creo que eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿Shaoran quien es ella?- Sakura fulmino con la mirada a Shaoran, el sonrío nerviosamente y Rosalina dijo:

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Rosalina Colville soy la novia de Shaoran ¿y tu?- decía Rosalina en un tono alegre mientras estiraba la mano para estrecharla con Sakura

-yo me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y soy LA NOVIA OFICIAL DE SHAORAN- Sakura estrecho la mano de Rosalina alegremente mientras veía fijamente a Rosalina, Rosalina miro fijamente a Sakura, Shaoran se sentía diminuto.

-bueno Shaoran yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego- Rosalina le dio un beso en la mejilla a Shaoran, Sakura fulmino con la mirada a Rosalina y a Shaoran.

Rosalina se subió a su moto, para ser francesa su estilo era alegre pero al mismo tiempo serio, su mirada era profunda cualquiera podría decir que ella es una mujer hermosa, refinada, aunque su moto era de un estilo bastante extravagante, parecía que era un mounstro tenia gustos bastantes extraños:

-Shaoran tu tienes muchas cosas que contarme...

**Dejen reviews si no, no actualizo**

**bYe**

**Atte. SakuraKgome840**


	28. Infidelidad

-Li Shaoran tienes bastantes cosas que explicar-

-claro mi amor pero vamos a mi habitación que aquí nos puedes oír- Sakura fulmino con la mirada a Shaoran, el siempre la incontentaba con sexo pero esta vez no iba a funcionar

-donde intentes algo te juro que me voy-

-no nada mira vamos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la habitación de Sakura y Shaoran...

-mira bueno es que Rosalina se podría decir que fue mi primera novia-

-pensé que yo era la primera oficial-

-si lo eres pero ella fue mi novia jamás se la presente a mi madre ni a mis hermanas, ella siempre fue una amiga en frente de ellas-

-¿por que se regreso a Francia?-

-por que le puse el cuerno- Sakura abrió los ojos como platos jamás lo pensó de el.

-¿Qué?-

-bueno es que yo andaba con ella cuando me acosté con Mizuki y pues ella se entero y se fue a Francia-

-¿la amabas?- Sakura sentía miedo de que aun la amara, cuando la vio se sintió diminuta jamás había visto a una mujer tan hermosa.

-mas que amor sentía afecto por ella, aunque ella tenga esa mirada fría por dentro es mujer muy alegre me sentí muy mal cuando la engañe, esa mirada fría me recordaba mucho a mi esa fue unas de las cosas por la que estaba con ella pero yo le tengo mucho cariño no amor-

-¿y por que la engañaste? conociéndote no dudo que te hayas acostado con ella-

-pues te equivocas ella jamás dejo que la tocara, ella siempre me dijo que si quería acostarme con ella me tenia que casar, y pues yo no acepte-

-¿ella te dejo oficialmente?-

-pues así que digamos oficialmente, oficialmente no ella solo dijo cuando me descubrió ¿Por qué lo hiciste? me has decepcionado ya no quiero volver a verte y ella me cacheteo y se fue a Francia-

-al parecer es una mujer de carácter fuerte-

-lo es me gritaba mas que tu-

-ja, ja, ja, ja-

-no te rías, ella me gritaba muy feo como tu cuando te enojas-

-ja, ja, ja, ja, creo que Rosalina ya me cayó mejor-

-bien creo que ya fue suficiente, tu dijiste que no intentara nada mientras me interrogaras y ya acabaste entonces ya puedo usar mi plan B- Shaoran abrazo a Sakura y empezó a besar su cuello

-quítate, siempre me seduces pero esta vez no va a funcionar, que te quites- Sakura empujo a Shaoran y el soltó una carcajada

-me encanta cuando te pones nerviosa, por cierto tu cuello aun sabe a la salsa, tenias mucha razón te quedo deliciosa, sabes extremadamente deliciosa- Shaoran tiro a Sakura a la cama y Shaoran se abalanzo hacia ella y la empezó a besar con lujuria, Sakura el principio se resistió pero después cedió, se dejo llevar.

-oye Shaoran, Sakura necesitamos hablar con ustedes- Tomoyo y Eriol venían entrado, Sakura se quedo en blanco al ver la cara de burla de Eriol y Tomoyo, Shaoran seguía besándola en el cuello, el no le dio importancia.

-quítate- Sakura aventó a Shaoran a un lado de la cama y el se sentó rápidamente y río entre dientes mientras lamia sus labios

-sabes exquisita- Shaoran le susurro al oído, y Sakura se sonrojo

-ja, ja, ja, ja, creo que están algo ocupaditos, mejor nos vamos ¿verdad amor?-

-si vámonos-

-no esperen- Erio y Tomoyo se fueron y aun afuera se escuchaban sus risas

-cada vez te odio mas...

**Notas de la autora: **Hola, les quisiera dar un comunicado, hay me sentí Vicente Fox:

Bueno voy a tardar en actualizar por que saque 8.8 de promedio de la escuela y en mi casa eso es pecado y pues bueno me castigaron por que conteste, y pues no se si me dejen estar en la computadora, así que si me tardo no se espanten.

Dejen reviews si no me deprimo...

Besototes

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	29. Chismes, que horror

Al día siguiente- 10:00AM...

Sakura dormía cómodamente abrazada de Shaoran.

*TOCK* *TOCK*

-pasen- decía Sakura frotándose los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama

-vaya hasta que los vemos vestidos- decía con burla Eriol

-ja, ja, ja, ja, que gracioso ¿que quieren?-

-mira- decía Tomoyo aventándole una revista a la cama

-Oh por dios Shaoran despierta- Sakura comenzó a mover a Shaoran hasta que este despertó de golpe

-¿Qué?- decía Shaoran sentándose en la cama

-mira- Sakura le enseño en encabezado que decía:

_Sakura Kinomoto_

_¡Embarazada!_

_Doctores del Hospital de privado de Tokyo_

_Confirman que la joven actriz de 16 años _

_Estaba embarazada y se hizo un legrado a espaldas de su novio _

_Y padre de su hijo Li Shaoran _

-hay malditos chismes, ahora aparte de piruja me tachan de asesina-

-queríamos decírselos pero ayer estaban algo ocupados- decía Eriol

-tenemos que aclarar esto con los medios- decía Shaoran

-si claro y les voy a decir "si desde que cumplí 16 años tengo sexo con mi novio y ese mismo día quede embarazada, después el embarazo a otra, me deprimí y me trate de matar y mate a mi bebé, después el volvió conmigo y todo sigue normal"- decía con sarcasmo Sakura

-bueno no necesariamente así- decía Shaoran

-no podemos decir la verdad acabarían con mi carrera- decía Sakura

-Shaoran ella tiene razón no podemos decir la verdad además todo esto es culpa de Mizuki- decía con pesar Eriol

-*suspiro* cuantos problemas nos ha traído la loca- decía Sakura

-hay Sakura, Kaho nos a traído bastantes problemas para la otra que intente hacer algo, la golpeare- decía Tomoyo algo molesta

-yo la próxima vez te juro que la dejo en estado vegetal- decía Sakura en un tono mortal mientras se paraba de la cama

-no quiero imaginarme como va a quedar- decía Shaoran mientras se paraba de la cama también

-si, ese día que la agarraste del cuello me dio muchísimo miedo- decía Eriol con cara de terror

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, si conmigo les dio miedo imagínense con Tomoyo, ella sabe pelear mejor que yo-

-¿ella también iba a King Boxing contigo?- decía con horror Shaoran

-si así es, si supieran, siempre en clase nos andábamos peleando, un día llegamos todas amoratadas, Tomoyo llego con la nariz sangrando, con le ojo morado y con un moretón en las costillas- decía con orgullo Sakura

-si y Sakura llego con la boca sangrando, con la ceja abierta, y con el ojo morado- decía Tomoyo

-si Tomoyo es buena para los puñetazos- decía Sakura

-si y Sakura es buena para las patadas por eso traía el moretón en las costillas-

-si y por eso yo traía la ceja abierta-

-ustedes dan miedo- decía Eriol

-pero sabes Sakura, te has de ver visto sexy con el short y el top- decía Shaoran imaginándose a Sakura así

-hay cállate no empieces ¿si? no quiero oír tus halagos-

-oye- Shaoran abrazo a Sakura por la cintura y fue bajando cada vez más estaba punto de tocar su glúteos pero

-deja- Sakura le pego en el dorso de la mano a Shaoran y el hizo empezó a sobar su mano

-bueno ya ustedes como que van a revisar si ya puso la marrana quiero estar a solas con mi novia- Shaoran empujo a Tomoyo y a Eriol hasta la puerta:

-que se diviertan- decía Tomoyo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Sakura

Shaoran cerró la puerta en la cara de Tomoyo y Eriol, y el tiro a Sakura en la cama y se puso encima de ella:

-suéltame- Sakura trato de quitarse a Shaoran de encima pero el la tomo por las muñecas

-sabes esta pijama no me gusta, esconde todos tus encantos- Shaoran empezó a bajar el pantalón de corazones que traía Sakura

-eres un pervertido, depravado, infiel, mujeriego, pero debo aceptarlo eres extremadamente guapo- Sakura enredo sus manos en los cabellos de Shaoran mientras lo besaba con locura y frenesí...

**Notas de la autora:** yuku no me tarde en actualizar no me castigaron aun que si me dieron mi sermón pero aquí sigo, vivita y coleando je, je, je, je, eso suena pervertido.

¿Quieren que alargue la historia 5 o 6 capítulos mas o ya la acabo? y ya así hasta salen personajes nuevos, mas celos.

**Les dejare un mini-avance muajajajajaja**

¿como esta ella?-

-no les voy a mentir no toco ningún órgano vital pero a perdido mucha sangre necesitamos conseguir 2 pintas de sangre si no no hay ninguna posibilidad de que sobreviva, lo siento mucho

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿tu que haces aquí?-

-vine a donarle sangre a Sakura ya estoy harta de los juegos de Daizuke

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-se que te hice muchas cosas , y quiero pedirte perdón, con esto que has hecho has demostrado que te mereces el amor de Shaoran mas que yo, espero que seas feliz con el-

Dejen comentarios dejan muy poquitos ¿eh? muajajajajajaja

Besos

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	30. Conocernos mejor

**Nota: los personajes no son de mi propiedad son propiedad de CLAMP y Nintendo tampoco es de mí propiedad es propiedad de Satoru Iwata presidente de Nintendo solo he tomado prestados los nombres, la verdad esto a salido de mi retorcida cabeza, por al verdad no se si Saturo Iwata tenga hijas o no.**

Ese mismo día- 1:00pm Mansión Li...

Después de la noticia de la revista Sakura se desapareció, Shaoran llevaba horas buscándola pero no la encontraba, pero cuando iba pasando por el cuarto de juegos pudo escuchar ruidos y supuso que estaba ahí.

-¿Sakura que haces aquí?- Sakura estaba con otra pijama sentada en el piso jugando Mario Kart Wii

-no se vine a distraerme estar aquí sin hacer nada me aburre-

-Ah ok- Shaoran se sentó a su lado con un control y se puso a jugar con ella

-¿Por qué agarraste a Rosalina, que no te gustaba Peach?-

-no se quise cambiarle un poco, oye ahora que la veo bien Rosalina se parece mucho a Rosalina Colville, ¿Por qué?-

-mmm... creo que es la hija del presidente de Nintendo, Satoru Iwata-

-¿entonces es mitad japonesa y mitad francesa?-

-mmm... creo que si, no lo se nunca le pregunte eso-

-tu nada mas te fijas por afuera ¿verdad?-

-contigo no, se mucho de tu vida-

-bueno si pero en ella nunca le prestaste atención en eso-

-si con ella nunca le puse atención-

-joven Shaoran, Rosalina Colville ha venido- decía una sirvienta del lugar

-hazla pasar por favor- decía Shaoran poniendo pausa al juego

-si- la sirvienta cerró la puerta

-vaya hablando de la reina de Roma- decía Sakura algo molesta

-mi amor no te enojes-

-hola Shaoran, hola Sakura- Rosalina saludo de beso en la mejilla a Shaoran y a Sakura

-hola- decía Sakura lo mas fingida posible

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- decía Shaoran, Sakura se volteo y se puso a jugar en línea ignorando a Rosalina

-pues vine invitar a Sakura a tomarse un café conmigo-

-¿yo?- Sakura dejo el control y se volteo

-si contigo, me gustaría mucho conocerte mejor-

-esta bien-

-bien te espero afuera-

-si no me tardo- Sakura ya iba a salir del cuarto de juegos

-espera te acompaño- decía Shaoran

-si, a por cierto me debes una pijama, y aprovechare la ida al café para comprarme una nueva así que págame mi pijama-

-¿Por qué?-

-por que tú me la rompiste en la mañana, y me tuve que poner este short que no me gusta nada-

-por que a mi me gusta como se te ve-

-si pero a mi no, no me gusta enseñar las piernas-

-pero si las enseñas con los mini vestidos que te pones a diario-

-si pero tan siquiera en la noche me gustaría dormir cómoda y no me gusta dormir con el short y menos contigo a mi lado, conociéndote vas a estar molestando- Rosalina hizo una cara de disgusto al oír eso

-Sakura te espero, no te tardes- decía Rosalina en un tono neutral

-si, y tu págame-

-no me rehúso- Shaoran cruzo los brazos e hizo pucheros como niño chiquito

-me vas apagar mi pijama quieras o no, me voy a cambiar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la cafetería...

-cuéntame de ti Sakura- decía Rosalina dándole un sorbo a su Frappuccino

-esta bien, bueno como ya sabes mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto tengo 16 años soy de Japón y soy actriz- decía Sakura algo tensa

-¿Por qué estas en China?-

-por que Shaoran me invito a pasar algunos días para alejarnos de los problemas que nos ha causado la loca- decía Sakura ya mas relajada

-¿la loca?- Rosalina se extraño con esa palabra

-ha perdón es que así le digo a Kaho Mizuki-

-¿Por qué le dices así?-

-por que me trato de matar con un bisturí- decía Sakura con gracia

-wow, al parecer si esta loca, hasta a ti te ha traído problemas-

-¿a ti también?- Sakura ya sabia la causa pero quería oírlo de sus labios

-pues es que ella enredo a Shaoran cuando yo era su novia-

-vaya todos hemos sufrido por su culpa-

-deberían meterla al manicomio-

-ya la avían metido pero se escapo-

-¿en serio?-

-si, pero bueno no hay que hablar de la loca, ahora tu cuéntame de ti Rosalina-

-pues bueno como te dije antes mi nombre es Rosalina Colville, tengo 16 años y soy China- Japonesa-Francesa- Rosalina río al decir esa palabra tan larga y rara

-¿Cómo?-

-bueno es que es algo complicado, mi abuelo era japones pero mi abuela era china entonces mi padre es chino-japones y mi padre se caso con una francesa ósea mi madre Juliette Colville, así que soy una china-japonesa-francesa- decía Rosalina con gracia

-wow-

-ha y además quizás sea la futura presidenta de Nintendo-

-¿Nintendo?-

-si soy hija de Satoru Iwata, presidente de Nintendo-

-si Shaoran me comento algo de eso esta mañana cuando vi el parecido que tenias con Rosalina la princesa de Mario Galaxy-

-si te parecerá increíble pero se inspiraron en mí para hacer el personaje-

-wow-

-si y además tengo 2 hermanas mas que se llaman Peach y Daisy, raro ¿no?-

-algo-

-créeme se siente raro jugar algún juego de Mario Bros y que salga el nombre de Peach o de Daisy-

-si a de ser raro, no me había dado cuenta que te parecías hasta hoy en la mañana que me puse a jugar Mario Kart Wii-

-si pues hasta como puedes ver mi voz se parece-

-si, sabes yo te creía no se payasa, fresa o fría pero creo que me equivoque-

-yo también pensaba lo mismo de ti cuando te vi la primera vez a lado de Shaoran, por que mi mirabas bastante feo y yo pensé que eras de esas mujeres payasas que todo les parece mal-

-ja, ja, ja, ja, es que te voy a ser sincera soy súper celosa y pues me dieron celos-

-ja, ja, ja, ja, tu y Shaoran se parecen mucho te gustan lo videojuegos como a el y soy igual de celosos-

-¿a ti no te gustan los videojuegos?-

-no a pesar de que mi padre es presidente de una compañía de videojuegos nunca me han llamado la atención, me gusta mi personaje de Rosalina por que soy yo pero no me gusta los videojuegos solo el Mario Kart Wii y eso lo juego una vez cada mil años-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

6:00pm afuera de la mansión Li...

-adiós- decía Sakura despidiéndose de Rosalina con un beso en al mejilla

-adiós- Rosalina se fue en su moto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sakura, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué te dijo?- decía Shaoran atrás de Sakura que no dejaba de caminar

-que chismoso y se quejan que las mujeres somos las chismosas-

-dime, por favor- Shaoran abrazo a Sakura por atrás y recargo su cabeza en su hombro

-solo hablamos de nuestras vidas-

-¿solo de eso?-

-si que querías que habláramos de ti, sin que fueras tan importante-

-oye-

-ya déjame estoy algo cansada-

-me muero de ganas por verte con el short de esta mañana que me traía loco- Shaoran mordía suavemente el cuello de Sakura

-no tendrás el gusto tengo una pijama de repuesto-

-pues creo que tendré que romperla, como la de esta mañana por que sinceramente parece de abuelita, me encanto aquella vez que te pusiste el camisón rojo-

-pervertido-

-sexy, hermosa, preciosa, te amo...

**Notas de la autora: **Wow me quedo algo largo, aunque eso esta bien. Como dije al principio no se si Saturo Iwata tenga hijas o no la verdad lo desconozco.

Se viene un nuevo personaje y desgraciadamente no se cumplirán las fantasías de Shao ahora ya se viene pues lo dramático...

Dejen comentarios ahora lo hice mas largo.

Aioz

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	31. Condiciones

A la mañana siguiente 10:00am...

Shaoran se estaba bañando mientras Sakura se despertaba de mala gana. Cuando Shaoran salio de bañarse vio a Sakura en el short que ella odiaba, y con una blusa de tirantes.

-Sakura ¿Por qué estas tendiendo la cama?- Sakura ignoro completamente a Shaoran no sin antes darle una mirada fulminante, ella siguió tendiendo la cama a su manera

-¿sigues enojada por lo de ayer?- Sakura lo fulmino con al mirada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ayer- 9:00pm...

-no me gusta la pijama que traes puesta- Decía Shaoran con un puchero de niño pequeño, Shaoran ya estaba acostado en la cama y Sakura iba saliendo del baño.

-pues no me importa por que es mi gusto, es mi cuerpo y yo decido que ponerme- Sakura se acostó a lado de Shaoran, mientras el la fulminaba con la mirada

-y quítame esa cara que en mi no funciona- Sakura se volteo dándole la espalda a Shaoran, el acorralo a Sakura con su cuerpo, ella soltó un gritillo por la sorpresa, el aprovecho eso para darle un beso lleno de pasión.

-ya vas a empezar-

-si, y creo que lo primero que are será deshacerme de esta horrenda pijama- Shaoran tenia razón esa pijama era horrenda, la tela era gruesa con estampados de estrellas, la blusa era de cuello de tortuga y de manga larga, el pantalón era acampanado totalmente horrible.

-no te atrevas Li Shaoran-

-me encanta cuando me llamas con mi nombre completo, mmm... creo que empezare por hacerle un pequeño escote a tu fea blusa- Shaoran rasgo la blusa de Sakura dejando su pechos al aire.

-te odio- Sakura se estaba poniendo roja del coraje

-si mi amor yo también te amo, y ahora este pantalón simplemente se va a la basura- Shaoran desgarro el pantalón de Sakura dejándola solamente con su ropa interior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tiempo actual...

-Sakura no te enojes por favor- Shaoran trató de abrazar a Sakura pero ella se quito

-déjame en paz- Sakura se lo dijo con todo el odio posible, Sakura se agacho para subir las sabanas, el short se le subió dejando ver parte de so trasero lo cual a Shaoran dejo sin aliento, ella cuando se paro se acomodo el short al ver la mirada penetrante de Shaoran. Sakura se puso del otro lado de la cama y acomodo la sabana agachándose ligeramente dejando ver parte de sus pechos, Shaoran no lo aguanto más y se abalanzo hacia ella.

-hay aléjate de mi- Sakura empujo a Shaoran con todas su fuerzas

-solo me alejare si me perdonas-

-si, si, si te perdono pero ya déjame en paz

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Rosalina que gusto verte, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-pues no se cosas del destino, y se me ocurrió venir a molestar a alguien y que mejor que a mi querido amigo Ryuo-

-oye-

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, no te enojes te invito a tomar un café ¿Qué dices?-

-esta bien vamos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿es en serio?-

-si-

-aaaaaaaaaa que emoción- Tomoyo se lanzo a los brazos de Eriol

-huy perdón por interrumpir- decía algo incomoda Sakura

-amiga que crees en 2 meses promocionan mi disco-

-oh por dios, que bien por ti amiga- Sakura y Tomoyo empezaron a brincar y gritar despavoridas-

-ya cállense que me van a dejar sordo- decía Shaoran que iba llegando

-hay no seas niña Shaoran estamos gritando por que en 2 meses empiezan a promocionar el disco de Tomoyo

-aaaaaaaaa- decía Shaoran con algo de duda

-para festejar que les parece si todos nos ponemos borrachos esta noche- decía una alegre Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran cruzaron miradas y dijeron al unísono:

-NO-

-¿Por qué?- Tomoyo puso cara de perrito abandonado

-pregúntale a este- decía Sakura señalando a Shaoran que reía nerviosamente

-bueno es que la otra vez que sin querer nos pusimos borrachos ella y yo quedamos bastante feo-

-hay ándenle no sena payasos nosotros los cuidaremos-

-mmm... con una condición- decía Sakura

-¿Cuál?- Tomoyo conocía bastante bien a su prima sabia que lago tramaba

-que me dejen invitar a Rosalina-

-¿Qué?- decían todos al unísono...

**Notas de la autora: **Hola imagínense a Rosalina borracha, a que monada, les espera una noche bastante alocada...

Dejen comentarios o si no me enojo

BESOTES

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	32. ¿Qué hice anoche?

-¿Qué?, no me rehúso- decía Shaoran

¿Por qué mi amor? que acaso temes que Rosalina borracha diga cosas que tu no quieres que yo oiga-

-no nada de eso es que...- Sakura lo interrumpió

-entonces esta decidido voy a llamar a Rosalina- Sakura se fue totalmente contenta

-¿a que le temes Shaoran?- pregunto Eriol

-a nada es que bueno no se como se vaya a poner Rosalina si se emborracha, y me da miedo que vaya a decir mentiras sobre mi- decía Shaoran con pesar

-hay no te preocupes según como me contó Sakura ella es muy alegre y no se atrevería a hacer algo como eso, no te preocupes Li- decía Tomoyo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-si esta bien haya estaré, si no se me olvida, bye nos vemos al rato- decía Rosalina cerrando una llamada

-¿Quién era?- preguntaba Ryuo

-Sakura me invito a la casa de Shaoran-

-¿Sakura? ¿Que no es la novia de Shaoran?-

-si ¿y?-

-que no es algo raro que la novia, de Shaoran le hable a la ex para verse en la casa de el-

-AAAAAAHH cállate que ya me revolviste, además no le veo nada de malo ella y yo somos amigas, es mas para que te cerciores de que ella y yo somos amigas acompáñame-

-mmm... no se van a molestar si voy-

-no como crees además eres amigo de Shaoran ándale vamos-

-mmm... esta bien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

6:00pm- mansión Li...

-¿a que se debe esta borrachera?- se preguntaba Rosalina

-pues a que mi querida amiga Tomoyo muy pronto se ara súper famosa- decía Sakura con cerveza en mano

-brindemos por mi hermosa novia Tomoyo Daidoji- decía Eriol dándole un sorbo grande a la cerveza, Sakura y Rosalina se tomaron toda la cerveza de un solo sorbo, Shaoran apenas y la probo, Tomoyo le dio un sorbo grande a la cerveza.

3 horas después...

Rosalina y Sakura estaban en una esquina abrazadas cantando quien sabe que canción mientras se reían, Tomoyo y Eriol se estaban besuqueando mientras el la manoseaba, Shaoran y Ryuo simplemente estaban sentados en el sofá mientras bebían su décima cerveza.

-sabes Sakura yoo te quiero muxo- decía una borracha Rosalina mientras abrazaba a Sakura

-yo también te quieeerooooo Rosalina y un montón- Sakura se soltó a llorar sin razón

-oye voy a ver que esta haciendo Sakura- decía Shaoran tratándose de parar, pero se tambaleo

-espérate, espérate, que te vas a caer yo te acompaño yo también necesito ver que esta haciendo Rosalina- decía Ryuo mientras el y Shaoran se sostenían mutuamente

-oye, tu y Rosalina son...- Shaoran hablaba lentamente para que no se le trabara la lengua

-no como crees ella solo es mi amiga- decía Ryuo hablando lento

-aaaaaaa-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente en alguna habitación de la mansión Li...

-aaaaa mi cabeza ¿en donde estoy?- se preguntaba Rosalina, mientras se tocaba la cabeza, Rosalina miro por todos lados tratando de reconocer ese cuarto y mientras miraba se encontró con la sorpresa

-¿oh por dios que hice?- Rosalina cayo en cuenta, esta desnuda y lo peor de todo es que Ryuo estaba profundamente dormido pero desnudo, Rosalina tomo su ropa y se vistió lo mas rápido posible y salio de la mansión Li en su moto, dejando a Ryuo solo en la habitación

-hay por dios que demonios eh hecho soy una tonta, tonta de lo peor- se decía Rosalina mentalmente mientras se pegaba en la cabeza, ella no se había dado cuenta pero iba a 100km/hr, cuando ella se dio cuenta freno en seco y quedo exactamente en un semáforo en rojo, las llantas quedaron marcadas en el asfalto...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra habitación de la mansión...

Tomoyo estaba despertando poco a poco pero sentía algo calido abrazándola, ella se fue soltando de ese agarre y cuando abrió los ojos se vio con la sorpresa de que era Eriol que estaba profundamente dormido, Tomoyo se alejo rápidamente de el, y termino cayéndose en el piso ella soltó un gritillo ante la caída, ella se levanto y volvió a gritar al ver que estaba desnuda, y otra vez volvió a gritar al ver a Eriol desnudo, el se levanto al oír tantos gritos, ella otra vez volvió a gritar tapándose con la sabana.

-¿Cómo amaneciste preciosa?- preguntaba Eriol mientras se ponía sus gafas, ella volvió a gritar y se metió al baño lo más rápido posible.

Tomoyo se quito la sabana frente al espejo dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo lleno de pequeñas marcas alrededor de su seno, Tomoyo se quedo perpleja ella sabia lo que había hecho pero no quería aceptarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-hay maldita Tomoyo ahora si me la cargo- decía Sakura despertándose, Sakura tapo su cuerpo con la sabana e inmediatamente volteo hacia su lado y pudo ver a Shaoran totalmente desnudo, Sakura sonrío y dijo:

-vaya, que raro que después de una borrachera amanezca así, *BOSTEZO* hay tengo muchísimo sueño mejor en vez de estar preguntándome que hice ayer si mejor me puedo dormir- Sakura se volvió a acostar y Shaoran instintivamente la abrazo, Sakura al poco tiempo quedo profundamente dormida...

**Notas de la autora: **Apuesto mil pesos a que sus caras están así :O ja, ja, ja, ja, dejen comentarios o si no, no publico el que capi que sigue...

4d105

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	33. Oportunidad

10:05am Habitación de Eriol

Eriol estaba impaciente, Tomoyo llevaba más de 5 minutos en el baño y no salía, tenia que arreglar las cosas con ella. Tomoyo después de unos 2 minutos más salio completamente enrollada en la sabana y dijo:

-me tengo que ir Eriol-Tomoyo estaba dispuesta a salir pero Eriol la tomo de la cintura

-¿te arrepientes de lo de anoche?- Eriol no traía camisa lo cual a Tomoyo le incomodaba

-bueno yo...-

-por que yo no, anoche fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- Eriol beso a Tomoyo con lujuria, Tomoyo al principio puso fuerza para zafarse de ese beso pero al final se dejo llevar por Eriol que la recostó en la cama...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1:00pm Mansión Colville...

Rosalina estaba en su habitación cómodamente leyendo un libro.

-señorita Rosalina el joven Kimura la busca- Rosalina abrió como platos los ojos y dijo:

-dile que no estoy que salí no se invéntale algo-

-demasiado tarde Rosalina ya oí todo-

-retírate- decía Rosalina dirigiéndose a la sirvienta, la sirvienta obedeció

-tenemos que hablar Rosalina- decía Ryuo

-yo no quiero hablar contigo vete- decía Rosalina en un tono frío

-¿pero y lo que paso anoche?-

-lo de anoche fue un error estábamos borrachos, solo fue causa de una noche de copas que no volverá a suceder-

-Rosalina escúchame- Ryuo trato de abrazar a Rosalina pero ella se quito

-vete Ryuo-

-no me voy a ir hasta que me escuches- Ryuo tomo a Rosalina por la cintura y la acorralo contra la pared

-suéltame-

-Rosalina yo quiero estar en tu vida como algo mas que un simple amigo-

-pero tú no me amas-

-pero puedo llegar a amarte, tu tampoco me amas tu sigues queriendo a Shaoran-

-el día que lo encontré revolcándose con Kaho me decepcione de el-

-yo quiero y puedo amarte, tu eres hermosa de cuerpo y de alma eres la mujer perfecta, yo quiero intentar algo mas contigo-

-pero no quiero que Kaho sea una sombra entre nosotros, yo no quiero que por culpa de esa zorra tú y yo terminemos mal-

-te prometo que ella no se interpondrá entre nosotros pero por favor dame una oportunidad- Rosalina vio fijamente a Ryuo después de unos segundos ella lo beso con pasión entregándose completamente a el...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2:00pm Habitación de Sakura y Shaoran...

-Sakura despierta ya son las 2 de la tarde, Sakura si no te levantas te juro que te tiro de la cama- decía Shaoran moviendo levemente a Sakura

-mami no quiero ir a la escuela-

-Sakura párate de una buena vez-

-no quiero- Sakura se tapo la cara con la almohada, Shaoran pensó detenidamente y dijo:

-mounstro baja a desayunar que se te va a hacer tarde- decía Shaoran tratando de imitar la voz de Toya, Sakura despertó de golpe y ella inconscientemente dio un golpe al aire con la mano y Shaoran que traía un vaso de agua con sal de uvas salio volando hacia la cabeza de Shaoran empapándolo todo

-que, que donde, se me va hacer tarde, eres un baboso Shaoran- Sakura le dio un fuerte golpe a Shaoran en el hombro, Shaoran no hablo y señalo con el dedo su cabello totalmente mojado, su cara de indignación no tenia precio, Sakura se soltó a reír mientras se cubría su cuerpo desnudo con la sabana.

-yo te vine a atender y así me pagas eres una malagradecida- decía Shaoran con todo el reproche posible

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, AUCHHHHHHH DUELE- Sakura sintió un dolor agudo en la cabeza

-yo te iba a dar algo para la cruda pero tú me lo aventaste encima-

-me puedes traer otro mi amor- decía Sakura como niña inocente

-no- decía Shaoran cruzando sus brazos

-por favor y te prometo pagarte de la mejor manera- decía Sakura sensualmente mientras acariciaba el torso de Shaoran por encima de la ropa

-hay esta bien, pero quiero mi pago- decía Shaoran desde la puerta

-si claro mi amor, después de que me des algo para quitarme esta horrenda cruda te prometo que te pagare- decía Sakura mandándole un beso a Shaoran...

**Notas de la autora: **Hola, adoro los puentes desde el viernes no hubo clases y el lunes ni el martes voy a tener clases, súper duper tendré mas tiempo para editar adoro el día que se inventaron los puentes...

NUMENEESE me parece muy buena idea mándamelos por un PM y yo veo cual me gusta.

Dejen reviews ya se viene lo feo...

Muack Muack

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	34. Malditos hackers

A la mañana siguiente- 10:00am...

-Sakura ¿en donde estas?- decía Shaoran

-aquí, en el cuarto de juegos- gritaba Sakura

-hay siempre estas aquí, por que no avisas- decía Shaoran entrando al cuarto

-sin que fueras mi padre-

-Ashhh ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-lo de siempre-

-eres una adicta a los videojuegos-

-si y tu eres un adicto al sexo- Shaoran se le quedo viendo con reproche a Sakura

-jaque mate mi amor, ya déjame jugar, me van a ganar por tu culpa-

-¿te gustaría jugar contra mi?- Sakura fulmino con la mirada a Shaoran

-no, por tramposo, aaaaaaaaaaa ahora que me doy cuenta tienes hacker (_el hacker en este juego se basa en que ninguno de los objetos que te avientan te hagan daño o que vayas a mas velocidad_), eres un maldito tramposo-

-oye, no es trampa es saber jugar además es divertido- decía Shaoran en un tono divertido, Shaoran le quito el control a Sakura, y en 3 segundos ya estaba con hacker, Shaoran se puso a jugar en línea, ver a los obres jugadores perder si era divertido, Sakura se puso a reír, pero su risa acabo cuando vio el nombre que Shaoran usaba en línea "Amo SL", ese nombre ella lo conocía perfectamente bien, por culpa de ese jugador perdió mas de 3,000 (_en línea el máximo de puntos es 9,999_)...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meses atrás...

-AAAAAAA maldito hijo de...- Sakura iba a acabar la palabra pero Toya la interrumpió

-niña ese vocabulario-

-es que mira a este imbecil que trae hacker, mira cuanto me hizo perder- Sakura cruzo los brazos, Toya le hecho una mirada a la pantalla del televisor y se quedo perplejo, Sakura tenia un puntaje de 9,998 y le faltaba un solo punto para llegar a los 9,000 pero un hacker llamado "Amo SL" le hizo perder 3,000 puntos dejándola en 4,999, Toya no lo aguanto mas y se hecho a reír:

-cállate que no es gracioso, hay maldito "Amo SL" te juro que me vengare-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tiempo actual...

Sakura se puso roja del coraje y se paro furiosa del piso y dijo:

-tuuuuuu...-

-¿Qué yo que?- preguntaba Shaoran extrañado al ver la cara de furia de Sakura

-tú por culpa de tu maldito hacker hiciste que me bajaran 3,000 puntos-

-de que hab... Tú eres PrincessSK-

-si y por tu maldita culpa perdí mi puntaje perfecto-

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, no negaras que fue gracioso como te deje en último lugar-

-hayyyyyyyyyyyy por tu maldita culpa me pase 3 meses enteros tratando de llegar a mi antiguo puntaje- Sakura estaba dispuesta a salir pero Shaoran le cerro la puerta antes de salir y le cerro con seguro

-no tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me perdones-

-no- Sakura hizo pucheros cruzando sus brazos

-por favor, me perdonas- Shaoran puso carita de perrito abandonado y Sakura dijo:

-mmm... convénceme- decía Sakura en un tono sensual, Shaoran entendió perfectamente y le dio a Sakura un beso impregnado de lujuria y deseo:

-eres una pervertida- decía Shaoran tomando a Sakura por la cintura

-no es cierto se aprovecharme de la situación y eso es muy diferente, ya mejor cállate y bésame-...

**Notas de la autora: **denme su opinión ¿me voy a ver muy sádica si mato a la protagonista? mua ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, todavía lo estoy pensando lo echare a la suerte *risas macabras* vamos a ver que depara la suerte...

Dejen reviews o si no la pobre Sakura sufrirá las consecuencias...

Besotes

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	35. Mentiras

A la mañana siguiente...

-mi amor estas seguro- pregunta Mizuki

-si princesa tenemos que acabar esto ya- decía un joven de cabellos negros (_el trae el peinado como el de Sasuke de NARUTO_) piel blanca y ojos color azul zafiro.

-esta bien como tu digas mi amor- Mizuki le dio un beso lleno de lujuria al joven llamado Daizuke

-eres la mejor princesa- Daizuke respondió el beso aun con mas lujuria

-lo se- respondía Mizuki, en ese momento ella le quito la camisa a Daizuke, dejando se llevar por las manos de el que empezaban a tocar los pezones endurecidos de ella...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mansión Colville...

-oye Ryuo- decía Rosalina sentada en las piernas de Ryuo

-que pasa-

-¿como crees que hayan despertado Sakura, Shaoran, Daidoji e Hiraguisawa?-

-mmm... quizás igual que nosotros-

-¿tú crees?-

-si, conociendo a Shaoran acabaron igual que nosotros-

-ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, si conociéndolo no dudo que haya quedado así- Rosalina estaba a punto de besar a Ryuo pero:

-señorita Rosalina la... perdón por interrumpir- decía una apenada sirvienta

-no te preocupes ¿Qué sucede?-

-una joven la busca-

¿Una joven?, ¿Quién es?-

-no se señorita, no quiso decirme su nombre, pero dijo que era una amiga suya-

-hazla pasar por favor-

-si compermiso-

-propio-

-yo me voy te veo al rato- decía Ryuo dándole un corto beso a Rosalina

-no, quédate a de ser Sakura-

-esta bien- Ryuo le dio un beso a Rosalina pero alguien los interrumpió:

-vaya Ryuo que rápido me olvidaste- decía Mizuki parándose en al puerta, Mizuki traía un vestido rojo totalmente pegado a su escultural cuerpo dejando ver sus caderas, además del escote en V hacia que resaltaran sus pechos-

-¿tu que haces aquí?- preguntaba molesta Rosalina

-pues no se vine a ver a mi querida vieja amiga, y a mi novio- Mizuki se acerco lentamente a Ryuo y lo beso con todo es descaro posible, Rosalina sintió que su corazón se hacia añicos al ver como Mizuki lo besaba con pasión, Ryuo no respondía el beso pero tampoco se quitaba, a pesar de la expresión neutral de Rosalina se empezaba a notar como sus ojos se estaban poniendo cristalinos, Ryuo se dio cuenta de eso y empujo a Mizuki lo mas lejos posible, Ryuo se acerco a Rosalina y tomo su mano, Mizuki entendió perfectamente eso y dijo:

-como veo otra vez robándote lo que es mío, y te quejas de que yo soy la zorra-

-cállate no me compares contigo-

-pues yo creo que tú me ganas, eres una zorra descarada, maldita güera desabrida-

-Mizuki no te permito que le hables así a Rosalina-

-tú cállate Ryuo en donde quedo el supuesto amor que me tenías eres un...- Mizuki iba a darle una cachetada a Ryuo pero Rosalina la tomo de la muñeca y dijo:

-Mizuki vete de aquí tu no eres bienvenida en mi casa- Mizuki se solto del agarre y estaba a punto de salir cuando sintió una fuerza jalarla del brazo después le metieron el pie haciéndola caer de boca abajo y en un 2 por 3 Rosalina estaba encima de ella agarrando sus dos manos:

-sabes ya lo reconsidere creo que Shaoran me lo agradecerá bastante si te entrego-

-quítate de encima maldita güera desabrida-

-Ryuo pásame la cinta adhesiva que esta en mi buró- Ryuo se le quedo viendo fijamente a Mizuki

-¿Ryuo?- volvió a repetir Rosalina

-no Ryuo no lo hagas yo te amo, si me la quitas de encima te prometo que seremos felices- decía Mizuki, a Ryuo fue suficiente para tomar la cinta del buró y dársela a Rosalina, ella en pocos segundos tenia a Mizuki totalmente amarrada a una silla

-tu eres un maldito traidor, te odio Ryuo- decía Mizuki tratando de zafarse de su agarre

-y tu eres una maldita mentirosa- decía Ryuo bastante molesto y triste a la vez

-sabes que tus gritos ya me hartaron creo que mejor te dormiré- decía con malicia Rosalina

-no te atrevas zor...- Mizuki no pudo acabar la frase por que Rosalina le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara dejándola inconsciente

-¿era necesario eso?- preguntaba Ryuo con terror

-no se callaba ya me había hartado- Ryuo hizo un gesto dando a entender que tenia razón...

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Listas y listos para sufrir? como veo que ahora si dejaron reviews no matare a Sakura pero si la are sufrir y mucho y también a Shaoran, mua, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, y ya va a salir el nuevo personaje uuuuuuuy pero va a salir muy poquito super...

Dejen reviews por que si no dejan ya saben las consecuencias...

Besitos...

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	36. Trampa

-¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?- preguntaba Shaoran con asombro

-si la capture yo solita- decía con orgullo Rosalina hablando por la línea

-oye, yo ayude- decía Ryuo molesto desde lo lejos

-no es cierto tu solo me pasaste la cinta- decía Rosalina desde la línea

-bueno, bueno ya en este segundo vamos para haya, no se les vaya a escapar- decía Shaoran

-no como crees, ella esta amarrada con cinta adhesiva, inconsciente con unos cuantos moretones en la cara, pero nada grave- decía Rosalina bastante alegre

-¿le pegaste?-

-si, es que no se callaba y me estaba diciendo zorra y güera desabrida e insípida y pues le tuve que pegar para que me dejara de pegar-

-hay no todas las mujeres soy unas agresivas, voy enseguida-

-claro, oye que dijiste- Shaoran corto la llamada antes de que Rosalina le empezara a gritar

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba Sakura

-ya atraparon a Mizuki-

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-

-si la atrapo Rosalina y Ryuo-

-¿Rosalina y Ryuo?-

-si al parecer ella fue con Ryuo para pedirle ayuda y como vio a juntos a Rosalina y Ryuo se puso a decirle de cosas a Rosalina y ella la amordazo-

-wow que genial-

-Eriol, Wei y yo vamos a ir a ver-

-¿puedo ir?-

-no es peligroso, tratara de atacarte o tu trataras de atacarla- decía Shaoran

-es que no me quiero quedar solita, Tomoyo se fue de comparas con tu prima y tus hermanas y tu mamá no esta-

-no quédate te prometo que no me tardo- Shaoran le dio un beso en la frente a Sakura y se fue directo a la casa de Rosalina...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mansión Colville...

-¿Qué le hiciste Rosalina?- preguntaba con horror Shaoran viendo fijamente a Mizuki como bicho raro

-yo te dije que estaba algo moreteada-

Mizuki traía toda la cara llena de golpes el cachete lo traía totalmente morado del primer puñetazo que le dio Rosalina después la nariz había empezado a sangrar por que después de unos minutos despertó y otra vez empezó a insultar a Rosalina y ella le dio un puñetazo, el tercer y ultimo golpe se lo dio con el sartén en la cabeza por que no dejaba de llorar y suplicar que la dejaran libre

-si pero no pensé que tanto además ¿para que traes el sartén?-

-ji, ji, ji, es que ella empezó a llorar y odio que las mujeres lloren y pues le pegue con el sartén-

-hay no, y ¿tu Ryuo que hacías aquí?- Ryuo y Rosalina sonrieron nerviosos y se tomaron de las manos dando a entender perfectamente.

-oh por dios no me digan que...-

-cállate- decía Rosalina muerta de la pena

-Shaoran mira esta despertando- decía Eriol llamando la atención de Shaoran.

Mizuki despertó con un chillido, e inmediatamente comenzó a suplicarle a Shaoran que la dejara libre:

-oye mi amor en donde esta la zorra- preguntaba inocente Mizuki

-mira Mizuki no permito que le hables así a Sakura en segunda no soy tu amor y en tercera ella se quedo en la mansión- Mizuki miro fijamente a Shaoran y empezó a reír como bruja

-*risas malévolas* hay mi amor creo que has cometido un error al dejar a la zorrita sola- Rosalina le iba a dar una cachetada pero Ryuo la tomo por la muñeca

-¿Qué quieres decir Mizuki? preguntaba Shaoran

-que tu pequeño flor de cerezo ya no será solamente tuyo- decía Mizuki con una mirada malévola y totalmente perdida, verdaderamente parecía una loca

-Sakura...

**Notas de la autora:** Sake eso de pupila EVIL me gusto mucho, en verdad me encanta que hayas tomado mi mini LEMON del piano, me alegra muchísimo esperare ese capi con muchas ansias, también sobre los detalles en el del piano tenia planeado hacerlo super, pero super detallado y ya me lo había imaginado como lo iba a escribir y todo eso pero cuando me senté enfrente de la computadora me quede en blanco y tuve que hacerla con lo que me acorde.

Yo un día me puse borracha y me puse a cantar y decir que quería mucho a una mujer que caia re gorda y hasta le había pegado pero esa vez estaba tan perdida que dije que la quería mucho y que era mi mejor amiga.

Dejen reviews...

Bezototes

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	37. Acabar lo que se empieza

-¿Qué quieres decir Mizuki? preguntaba Shaoran

-que tu pequeño flor de cerezo ya no será solamente tuyo- decía Mizuki con una mirada malévola y totalmente perdida, verdaderamente parecía una loca

-Sakura ¿Qué diablos le vas a hacer Mizuki?- preguntaba Shaoran furioso y con terror

-yo nada, es solo que un amigo bastante "intimo" de Sakura ira a visitarla es mas no dudo que ya la esta "atendiendo como se debe"-

-mierda, Wei llévame de inmediato a la mansión-

-si joven-

-nosotros vamos contigo- decía Ryuo

-esta bien vamos, Rosalina cuida a Mizuki- decía Shaoran

-esta bien váyanse, yo la cuido-

-no me tardo, ten cuidado con Mizuki- decía Ryuo dándole un corto beso en los labios a Rosalina, para lo cual Mizuki hizo un sonido de asco

-si, soy tu novia no tu hija se cuidarme sola-

-bueno ya vámonos Sakura esta en peligro- decía Eriol cuando todos se fueron Mizuki otra vez empezó a insultar a Rosalina

-maldita güera insípida, te juro que cuando me libere te voy a ma- Mizuki no termino la frase por que Rosalina le pego bastante fuerte con el sartén

-cállate- Mizuki de nuevo quedo inconsciente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mansión Li- Cuarto de juegos...

Sakura estaba completamente aburrida jugando, ya había jugando con todos juegos, estaba completamente aburrida, ella estaba jugando Halo en línea pero estaba tan pero tan aburrida que aventó el control hacia una esquina y se acostó en el piso pero

-hay estoy aburrida iré a revisar la casa-

Varios minutos después Sakura se encontraba completamente perdida en la gran casa:

-perfecto no me dejan ir con Mizuki y para colmo me perdí mi día ideal- Sakura estaba en un pasillo largo y ancho con varias habitaciones y hasta el final de ese gran pasillo había dos caminos hacia los lados, el pasillo principal estaba completamente iluminado pero los pasillos de los lados estaba completamente oscuros

-no entiendo para que hay tantas habitaciones si solo viven aquí 8 personas creo, o será que estas habitaciones son las de servicio creo que me hubiera convenido venir a trabajar de sirvienta aquí- de repente una sombra se formo en la pared del pasillo de la derecha, Sakura sintió algo de miedo, cuando la sombra desapareció Sakura se empezó a acercar lentamente a el final del pasillo, cuando dio vuelta la tomaron por la cintura y le taparon la boca

-hola preciosa- Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Daizuke, el empezó a tocar su cuerpo con desesperación, Sakura comenzó a llorar al ver que Daizuke metía la mano por debajo de su vestido, Sakura trato de gritar pero Daizuke no la dejaba, Sakura le dio una fuerte patada en medio de sus piernas, haciendo que Daizuke la soltara un momento, ella aprovecho eso para salir corriendo pero Daizuke la tomo por el cabello y la jalo atrayéndola de nuevo hacia el:

-maldita perra, pagaras por eso- Daizuke le dio una fuerte bofetada a Sakura, el empezó a lamer el cuello de Sakura mientras ella sollozaba...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De forma paralela en otra parte de la mansión Li...

-maldigo el día en que mi padre se le ocurrió hacer esta casa tan grande-

-joven Shaoran hay que dividirnos, yo la buscare en el cuarto de juegos y de música, que el joven Eriol y el joven Ryuo la busquen en todos los cuartos y usted búsquela en los cuartos de servicio-

-esta bien- todos de fueron por diferente direcciones

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minutos después...

Shaoran ya se había frustrado temía por la seguridad de Sakura, ya había revisado todos y cada uno de los cuartos pero en ninguno estaba, solo le faltaban recorrer el pasillo que llevaba hacia el cuarto de lavandería. Shaoran escucho gritos agudos que venían del cuarto del pasillo que conducía a la lavandería, el se asusto y corrió lo mas rápido posible y al ver a Sakura sollozando mientra Daizuke tenia una mano metida en el vestido y la otra la tenia acariciando su seno por encima de la ropa, Shaoran no lo pensó 2 veces y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Daizuke aturdiéndolo:

-maldito te matare, no voy a dejar que toques a Sakura- decía Shaoran con una mirada totalmente furiosa

-eso lo veremos idiota- Daizuke saco un cuchillo de cocina de su bolso y corto levemente a Shaoran en la cara, Shaoran se alejo un metro de el tocándose la cara, Sakura grito en reacción y dijo:

-Shaoran cuidado- Daizuke trato de enterrarle el cuchillo en la cabeza pero gracias al grito oportuno de Sakura, Shaoran se agacho, pero Daizuke le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara estrellándolo contra la pared aturdiéndolo por vario segundos, Daizuke le iba a enterrar el cuchillo directo en el corazón pero:

-¡NOOOO!-

Sangre derramada y un grito ahogador era lo único que se escuchaba...

**Notas de la EVIL autora: **Perdónenme que no pude subir el capi ayer es que me dormí me desperté a las 5 y me fui al cine a ver los vengadores, ¿ya la vieron? si no la han visto en serio véanla, en serio vale la pena ir a verla en 3D lo vale los efectos están padrisimos.

Pero bueno dejando eso de lado, mua ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, si que soy mala...

Espero comentarios este capi se los merece.

Besotes malvados

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	38. Descontrol

-¡NOOO!- DECÍA Sakura corriendo hacia donde estaba Shaoran

-¡NO Sakura no lo hagas!- Shaoran trato de empujar a Sakura pero era demasiado tarde el cuchillo termino aterrado en el hombro izquierdo de Sakura, ella grito por el intenso dolor que recorrió su cuerpo, ella se quito el cuchillo de su hombro y sus manos terminaron empapadas de sangre, Sakura estaba tirada en el piso respirando agitadamente.

Shaoran, sintió como si su mundo de acabara, sus ojos se oscurecieron de repente y tomo a Daizuke del cuello y lo estrello contra la pared, tenia tantas ganas de matarlo que empezó apretar su cuello cada vez mas fuerte, el cuello de este se puso morado y sus ojos se saltaron, cuando ya faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que Daizuke muriera, llegaron Eriol, Ryuo y Wei.

Wei fue a atender a Sakura mientras Erio y Ryuo fueron con Shaoran:

-Shaoran cálmate por favor- decía Ryuo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Shaoran

Cuando Shaoran volteo a ver a Ryuo sin soltar a Daizuke, Ryuo se quedo helado al ver la mirada de rabia, furia y tristeza que tenia Shaoran, sus ojos normalmente eran de color ámbar pero esta vez estaban completamente negros, lagrimas sin cesar corrían por sus mejillas, Ryuo mejor se alejo un poco de el, Eriol trato de quitar su mano del cuello de Daizuke pero el apretaba mas:

-Shaoran tu no eres un mounstro, no caigas en su juego, no lo hagas, concéntrate en Sakura, ella se sacrifico por ti, si en este momento acabas con Daizuke, su sacrificio se ira a la basura- decía Eriol

Shaoran lo pensó por varios segundos, y después soltó a Daizuke y el cayo inconsciente al piso. Shaoran corrió hacia Sakura y ella se encontraba sentada en el piso con su espalda recargada en la pared mientras respiraba agitadamente, su vestido estaba completamente lleno de sangre:

-me alegro que estés bien- decía Sakura con la voz entrecortada

-Eriol llama a una ambulancia rápido- ordenaba Shaoran desesperado

-si-

-te prometo que estarás bien- decía Shaoran llorando, Sakura tenia una mano en su herida y la otra la poso en la mejilla de Shaoran limpiándole las lagrimas que rodaban por su mejilla.

-no te preocupes por mi, no quiero que llores por favor no lo hagas- decía Sakura quien empezaba llorar, los ojos de Sakura empezaban a cerrarse, pero Shaoran la detenía

-Sakura mírame, no cierres los ojos por favor- decía Shaoran tomando la cara de Sakura entre sus manos

-estaré bien te lo prometo – decía Sakura en voz baja, seguido de eso cayo inconsciente.

La ambulancia llego pocos minutos después, Shaoran se fue con ella en la ambulancia...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el hospital...

Habían pasado exactamente 2 horas desde que ocurrió lo de Daizuke y nadie daba informes de Sakura, Shaoran sentía que moría, cada segundo para el era una eternidad.

Rosalina llego poco después al hospital, cuando vio a Shaoran sentado en una silla con la cabeza abajo mientras gotas de lagrimas caían al piso no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el corazón, jamás había visto a Shaoran de esa manera, Ryuo estaba sentado a lado de Shaoran tratando de consolarlo, Rosalina no pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla:

-¿Cómo esta ella?- preguntaba con cautela Rosalina, sentándose a lado de Ryuo

- no, nos han querido dar informes sobre ella, el doctor no sale y las enfermeras no saben nada- decía Shaoran con la voz temblorosa, poco después también llegaron al lugar, Tomoyo, Meiling, Ieran y las hermanas de Shaoran, todas se quedaron estupefactas al ver a Shaoran llorar.

-Wei ¿Qué paso?- preguntaba Ieran, Wei le dijo todo lo que había pasado con lujo de detalles

-no entiendo, como pudo ese niño burlar la seguridad de la mansión, es impenetrable- decía Ieran con asombro

-pues esto le parecerá increíble pero cuando yo estaba revisando la casa para buscarla encontré a un guardia desangrado al parecer le cortó la yugular y el guardia se desangro-

-no puedo creer que un niño de 16 años sea capaz de hacer cosas tan atroces-

-yo tampoco señora, se me hace increíble que ese joven sea capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero en este mundo existen todo tipo de personas buenas y malas y no se sabe que esperar de las personas-

-tienes razón- Ieran miro fijamente a Shaoran y pudo notar la cortada que tenia Shaoran en la mejilla, el corte no era muy profundo pero la herida sangraba sin cesar y la sangre se combinaba con las lagrimas.

-hijo hay que curarte esa herida- decía Ieran, ella se arrodillo y toco la herida de Shaoran

-no es nada madre- decía Shaoran haciendo una seña de dolor

-como que no es nada mira te esta sangrando mucho, por favor vamos a curártela-

-no madre, mira cuando nos den noticias sobre Sakura te prometo que me la curare-

-esta bien hijo-Ieran se levanto y se sentó a lado de Rosalina y Ryuo.

Cuando Shaoran comenzaba a tranquilizarse en todos los sentidos el doctor llego a darles informes sobre Sakura, todos se acercaron:

-doctor como esta ella- preguntaba Shaoran, al parecer la cara del doctor no era muy favorecedora lo cual a Shaoran preocupo

-miren voy a ser sinceros con ustedes, por suerte no toco ningún órgano vital pero a perdido mucha sangre necesitamos 3 pintas de sangre y no tenemos ese tipo de sangre, ella es AB positivo y ese es tipo de sangre es bastante raro, si no conseguimos ese tipo de sangre antes de que anochezca la verdad no creo que aguante la noche, lo siento mucho- todos palidecieron ante esa declaración, Ieran tomo el celular y empezó a buscar entre sus contactos para buscar a alguien que tuviera este tipo de sangre, Wei también comenzó a buscar entre sus contactos.

Shaoran se quedo en shock durante vario minutos, y después de nuevo se puso a sollozar en silencio...

**Notas de autora: **Pobre Sakurita, que conste que no la mate así que ni se les ocurra lincharme, vamos a poner a sufrir a Shao creo que ya le tocaba siempre la que sufría era Sakura así que ahora le toca a Shaoran, ya va a llegar el nuevo personaje.

Esta Sake ya me pego lo EVIL por algo me dice Pupila EVIL...

Dejen comentarios este capi se los merece bastante

Goodbye

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	39. Salvación

Hospital- 7:00pm

-Shaoran ya veras que encontraremos la sangre- decía Rosalina abrazando a Shaoran, el acepto el abrazo

-se fuerte, por favor no te dejes vencer, ustedes merecen ser felices ya veras que se salvara-

-gracias Rosalina-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ieran estaba hasta el fondo del pasillo hablando por teléfono, al parecer estaba muy feliz:

-si, si, claro muchísimas gracias no sabes como te lo agradezco- decía Ieran cortando la llamada

-¿tía con quien hablas?- preguntaba Meiling

-ya conseguí un donante- decía contenta Ieran

-¿en serio?- decía Shaoran acercándose, un poco mas feliz

-si, pero aun nos falta otra donante y ya se me acabaron los contactos y a Wei también-

-hay que esperar- decía Meiling

-si- decía Ieran

A lo lejos de ahí, había una joven de aproximadamente 16 años que estaba preguntándoles algo a las enfermeras, las enfermeras señalaron hacia donde estaba Shaoran, la joven agradeció y se fu acercando en donde estaban ellos, Tomoyo la vio y se sorprendió y rápidamente se levanto de su asiento para quedar frente a ella:

-¿tu que demonios haces aquí?- decía Tomoyo en un tono frío, mientras apretaba los puños

-yo vine a donarle sangre a Sakura yo soy AB positivo, y ya me canse de los juegos de Daizuke- decía una joven con cabellos rubios, de complexión delgada, ojos azul zafiro, y piel blanca.

-no te creo Rumiko, se me hace ilógico que la esposa del culpable de que Sakura este a punto de morir venga así nada mas-

-ex-esposa por favor y si aunque te parezca increíble e venido por mi propia cuenta, Toya me llamo y me suplico que viniera a ayudar a Sakura, vine lo mas rápido posible, tuve que dejara mi hijo con mi madre-

Tomoyo miro por varios segundos a Rumiko y después de quito para darle paso para ir con el doctor, Shaoran no escucho la conversación de Tomoyo y Rumiko y se acerco desconcertado hacia donde estaba Tomoyo y le dijo:

-¿Quién era ella?-

-la esposa de Daizuke-

-¿Qué?-

-si-

-¿el esta casado?-

-si, y tiene un hijo, es que bueno ella se embarazo cuando cumplió los 15, y pues a Daizuke lo obligaron a casarse con ella y responderle, y su hijo tiene síndrome de donw pero a pesar de eso el siempre le fue infiel, y yo imagino que ella ya se canso de tener que estar aguantando tantas infidelidades, la primera vez que Daizuke intento abusar de Sakura ella lo sabia-

¿Y a que vino?-

-ella tiene el mismo tipo de sangre que Sakura, ella me dijo que viene a donar sangre para ella, que por que Toya le suplico, pero aun así voy a mantener vigilada a Rumiko tengo la ligera sensación de que trama algo-

-esta bien-

-Sakura se va a salvar ya lo veras-

-eso espero...

**Notas de la autora: **Hola perdón por hacerlo tan corto pero es que yo ya lo tenia hecho pero sin querer lo borre ayer que me puse a hacer limpieza en mi compu y lo tuve que hacer con lo que me acorde.

Dejen comentarios

PD: muchísimas gracias Elena Li-Knight creeme que eso no lo sabia, muchísimas gracias.

Adiosito

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	40. Cambio de look

Al día siguiente...

Después de que el amigo de Ieran llegara a donar sangre para Sakura, Shaoran se calmo un poco y su madre lo convenció de que se fuera a la mansión a darse un baño y dormir un poco, Tomoyo y Eriol se tuvieron que regresar a Tokyo por que la disquera los necesitaba urgentemente, Ieran, Wei, Rosalina y Ryuo estaban en la sala de espera.

Rosalina tenía tanto sueño que se durmió como bebé encima de las piernas de Ryuo:

-Rosalina despiértate- decía Ryuo moviendo ligeramente a Rosalina

-mmm... ¿Qué? ¿Ya despertó Sakura?- decía Rosalina escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Ryuo

-no-

-entonces déjame dormir-

-no espera ¿y Mizuki?-

-la deje con mis hermanas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la mansión Colville...

-oye Daisy creo que ya la mataste- decía una joven de unos 14 años, de cabellos rubios casi amarillos, ojos azules y piel blanca

-no es cierto Peach tu de todo exageras- decía una joven de 15 años, de cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y piel ligeramente morena

-si mira no se mueve- Peach estaba con una barita de árbol picando el brazo de Mizuki, mientras Daisy estaba atrás de Peach asomando la cabeza encima de su hombro

-solo esta inconsciente- decía Daisy en su defensa

-por eso te dije que no le pegaras tan duro con el sartén, solo nos pidió agua-

-si pero nuestra hermana dijo "si despierta péguenle con el sartén"- decía Daisy tratando de imitar la voz de Rosalina

-Daisy-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-eres mala imitando-

-cállate no estoy hablando de eso-

-mira, mira esta despertando-

-me podrían dar un poco de agua- decía Mizuki con voz angelical, Peach y Daisy se alejaron unos cuantos metros de ella y empezaron a murmurar Mizuki no oía nada hasta que Daisy salto como loca y Peach tomo el sarten y con un fuerte golpe la volvió a dejar inconsciente:

-¿y si nos regaña Rosalina?- preguntaba dudosa Peach

-no creo, ella nos dijo que era una rehén, ya veras que no se enoja-

-si nos regaña pobre de ti Daisy-

-o que no, nos regaña ya pásame las tijeras, vamos a hacerle un cambio de look-

-esta bien-

-agarrale la cabeza para que no me mueva-

-esta bien- El cabello de Mizuki caía sin cesar...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-pobre Mizuki- decía Ryuo con pesar

-oye no la defiendas- Decía Rosalina furiosa

-no sabia que fueras celosa-

-no soy celosa-

-¿entonces por que te pones así?- Rosalina vio fijamente a Ryuo, el tenia una cara de burla, ella se sentó a lado de el, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y cruzando sus brazos y haciendo pucheros, Ryuo comenzó a morir de la risa:

-no te enojes- Ryuo abrazo por la espalda a Rosalina

-déjame- Rosalina se paro y fue hacia la recepción y la enfermera la guío hasta la habitación de Sakura y cuando estaban pasando enfrente de Ryuo Rosalina aprovecho para sacarle la lengua a Ryuo...

**Notas de la autora: **hola, aquí esta un poco de comedia para que no se quejen de que todo es drama...

Dejen comentarios...

Besotototes

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	41. Rápida recuperación

-Shaoran, Shaoran-

-tranquila Sakura, soy yo Rosalina-

-Shaoran, Shaoran- Sakura movía constantemente la cabeza susurrando al nombre de Shaoran

-cálmate por favor- Rosalina acaricio suavemente el cabello de Sakura y ella pareció calmarse

-se que te hice muchas cosas como ponerte celosa a montón, y quiero pedirte perdón, con esto que has hecho has demostrado que te mereces el amor de Shaoran mas que yo, espero que seas feliz con el, lo que hiciste fue muy valiente yo jamás podré hacer algo como tu y a pesar de que dije que me había decepcionado de el aun lo amo pero estoy empezando a enamorarme de Ryuo y se que el se va a enamorar de mi, se muy feliz- Rosalina estaba dispuesta a salir pero oyó una voz bastante suave susurrar su nombre

-Rosalina muchas gracias- susurraba Sakura

-no, gracias a ti- Rosalina sonrío y salio de la habitación, Sakura miro por unos momentos a la puerta y después se volvió a dormir...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera...

-Wei ¿Qué pasara con el tal Daizuke?- preguntaba Ieran

-pues la policía lo arresto por ahora esta en los separos pero una vez que Sakura presente una denuncia, el será enjuiciado por intento de homicidio y violación-

-que bueno no quiero que se vuelva a acercar a Sakura ni a mi hijo, ¿y sobre Kaho?-

-pues ella tiene daño cerebral, a ella la van a internar en un hospital psiquiátrico, necesitaremos que la señora Ayame firme el premiso para internarla-

-de eso yo me encargo, yo soy su mejor amiga y creo que yo soy la mas indicada para decírselo-

-esta bien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2 horas después...

-¿madre como esta Sakura?- preguntaba desesperado Shaoran

-bien hijo ella ya despertó esta preguntando por ti-

-¿en serio?-

-si entre a verla hace rato, me pregunto mucho por ti-

-en este momento voy a verla-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Shaoran entro, Sakura estaba profundamente dormida o al menos eso simulaba ya que de cerca se podía ver el ojo abierto que tenia Sakura, cuando Shaoran se acerco instantáneamente lo cerro simulando que estaba dormida, Shaoran estaba tan concentrado pensado que no se dio cuenta del engaño de Sakura.

Shaoran miro detenidamente el rostro de Sakura, el se alegro al ver que su rostro empezaba tomar color de nuevo ya que la ultima vez que la vio estaba completamente pálida, Shaoran no se detuvo y le dio un tierno beso a Sakura en los labios, Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe e inmediatamente respondió el beso:

-ya ni por que me estoy muriendo dejas de acosarme- decía Sakura mientras lamia los labios

-mi amor despertaste- Shaoran le dio un fuerte abrazo a Sakura, ella hizo una mueca de dolor y dijo:

-AUCH, AUCH suéltame animal, mi herida me estas lastimando quítate- Sakura se quito a Shaoran como pudo

-lo siento-

-eres un baboso, eres un animal me estabas lastimando mi pobre heridita- Sakura le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el hombro con su brazo bueno

-AUCH ya ni por que tienes un brazo sin mover dejas de pegar duro-

-para que veas lo que se siente-

-vengativa-

-animal- Sakura estaba a punto de decirle otro insulto pero Shaoran la callo besándola, al principio fue un beso tierno pero se fue tornando cada vez mas intenso y Sakura lo aparto de un empujón:

-maldito pervertido me estoy muriendo y tú no te puedes detener ni cinco minutos-

-me detuve la mitad del día de ayer y toda la noche ya es un logro- Shaoran sonreía con malicia

-maldito baboso...

**Notas de la autora: **Hola perdón por no actualizar ayer es que se me esfumaron las ideas y mejor se me vino a la mente un nuevo fic que básicamente es mi vida en general solo que ahí ya tienen 18 años espero que les guste...

Dejen reviews

Kisses

Atte. SakuraKagome840


	42. Un nuevo comienzo

Ese mismo día- 2 horas después...

-¡Sakura hazme caso!- decía Shaoran con reproche, Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada y después volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el cuaderno que tenia en sus piernas.

Antes de que entrara Shaoran, Sakura le pidió a Ieran que si le traía un cuaderno, un lápiz, un saca puntas y una goma, y también le pidió que le trajera su celular que se había quedado en el cuarto de juegos. Cuando Ieran le trajo las cosas Sakura estaba con la espalda recargada en la cabecera de su cama viendo hacia la dirección contraria de Shaoran, el tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el trato de agarrarle la mano pero ella inmediatamente la quito.

-¡Mi amor hazme caso por favor!- esta vez Sakura lo ignoro completamente y siguió viendo el celular para después empezar a trazar en el cuaderno

-¡Sakura Kinomoto hazme caso de una buena vez!- esta vez Shaoran prácticamente grito, Sakura le enseño su dibujo y era un asno hecho a puro lápiz y hasta arriba de ese dibujo decía:

-¡Animal no me grites que no soy sorda!-

-¿entonces por que no me haces caso?- preguntaba Shaoran con reproche, Sakura borro lo que decía hasta arriba y volvió a escribir:

-¡por que simplemente no se me da la gana hacerlo animal!, además no solo escucho sonidos de asno- Sakura lo miro con burla y finalmente le dijo:

-Animal- Sakura miro a Shaoran con una sonrisa burlona y el dijo pasivamente

-te amo-

-yo no- decía Sakura

-¿quieres ver que en menos de 30 segundos hago que me digas que me amas? -

-quiero verlo- Shaoran se fue acercando a ella y Sakura estaba a punto de darle un buen golpe pero la tomo de su muñeca y ya no se la dejo mover, el la beso tiernamente pero el mordió el labio inferior de Sakura obligándola a abrir la boca, Shaoran con la mano libre empezó a acariciar la cintura de ella por encima de la bata sacándole ligeros suspiros a Sakura:

-¿me amas?- preguntaba Shaoran con la respiración agitada

-no- respondía Sakura de la misma forma, Shaoran empezó a besar su cuello de una manera lujuriosa

-¿me amas?-

-si- decía Sakura con la voz entrecortada

-vez no fue tal difícil- decía Shaoran con burla

-maldito animal- decía Sakura empujándolo

-*risas* ¿quieres algo de la cafetería?- preguntaba Shaoran

-un frapuchino- decía Sakura haciendo pucheros

-esta bien ahorita te lo traigo, no me tardo- Shaoran le dio un corto beso en los labios a Sakura y ella lo recibió sin poner alguna queja

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mansión Colville...

-¿Daisy que hiciste?- gritaba Rosalina

-hermanita no te enojes- decía Daisy escondiéndose detrás de Peach que estaba igual o peor de asustada

-son unos demonios ustedes 2 miren como dejaron a Mizuki-

-Rosalina no las regañes son unas niñas además no me vas a negar que se ve mejor- decía Ryuo mordiéndose el labio para tratar de no reír

Mizuki se veía deplorable, aparte de estar totalmente pálida y llena de moretones, su pelo estaba completamente desalineado Daisy le había cortado la parte izquierda exactamente a la altura de su barbilla mientras que la otra la corto a la altura de su oreja y su gran flequillo ya no estaba y le había dejado en la parte de arriba unos cuantos mechones de cabello cortos pero muy cortos a tal grado que se le paraba y parecía gallina.

-bueno si, pero eso no le quita que estos 2 demonios hayan dejado así a la loca-

-*risas* ya no las regañes-

-¿hermanita nos perdonas?- decía Daisy con cara de niña buena

-*suspiro* si las perdono-

-gracias hermanita te prometemos que no lo volveremos a hacer- decía Peach abrazando efusivamente a Rosalina

-oye y tu que raro que no la defiendas, siempre la defiendes mas que a mi- decía con reproche Rosalina

-ya van a empezar los celos otra vez, yo solo te amo a ti y a nadie mas- Ryuo atrajo a Rosalina a el y la beso dulcemente y un chillido agudo se oyó por toda la casa

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué gritan así?- preguntaba molesta Rosalina, ella se asusto al ver la cara de Peach y de Daisy ellas estaba tomadas de las manos y empezaron a gritar:

-¡que bonito! ¡Que monada!- Rosalina sintió que su cara empezaba a arder y la escondió en el cuello de Ryuo, Peach y Daisy tomaron la mano de Ryuo y dijeron:

-¿eres el novio de mi hermanita?- preguntaban las 2 al unísono, Ryuo volteo a ver a Rosalina y ella estaba roja de la vergüenza y estaba haciéndole señas para que dijera que no Ryuo no lo pensó 2 veces y después dijo orgulloso:

-si-

-hay que emoción, ven tenemos que interrogarte para ver si eres apto para mi hermanita- las 2 jalaron a Ryuo y empezaron a correr hacia su habitación, Rosalina trato de alcanzarlas pero debido a sus botas de tacón de mas de 7cm no pudo correr muy rápido y Peach y Daisy se encerraron en su habitación junto con Ryuo a Rosalina no le quedo de otra mas que sentarse en el piso a esperar...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la habitación de Peach y Daisy...

-¿de que quieren hablar?- preguntaba Ryuo una vez adentro de la habitación

-siéntate ahí- ordenaba Daisy

-si patrona- decía Ryuo sentándose en la silla que estaba ahí

-bien ahora si- decía Peach, ella apago las luces del cuarto y prendiendo nada mas la lámpara de a lado de su cama

-huy me siento en interrogatorio del FBI- decía Ryuo

-¿amas a mi hermana?- preguntaba Daisy directamente

-si- decía Ryuo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿le has sido fiel?- preguntaba Peach

-¿a que viene esa pregunta?- pregunta Ryuo

-responde- decía Daisy

-si siempre le he sido fiel-

-¿desde cuando conoces a mi hermana?- preguntaba Daisy

-desde ya hace 5 años-

-¿y desde cuando tienen una relación formal?- preguntaba Peach

-desde hace ya una semana creo-

-¿Cómo que creo?- preguntaba Peach

-bueno es que no me acuerdo bien-

-eres de lo peor un buen novio se debería de acordar en que día formalizaron su relación- decía Daisy con indignación

-bueno es que un día antes de que fuéramos novios oficialmente pasó algo-

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaban las 2 al unísono con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-están muy chicas para saberlo- decía Ryuo volteando la mirada todo sonrojado

-hay por dios no somos unas niñas bueno Peach si pero yo no, Rosalina solo me lleva un año-

-y a mi 2- decía Peach

-¿entonces dinos que paso? aunque yo ya tengo una ligera idea de lo que paso esa noche que mi hermana no llego a dormir a la casa-

-¿Qué? explícame Daisy que yo no entiendo-

-ahí esta la clara prueba de que eres muy inocente, luego te explico-

-no Daisy dímelo ahorita-

-hay esta bien- Daisy se acerco al oído de Peach y empezó a susurrarle cosas después de unos minutos Peach sonrío con malicia lo cual a Ryuo asusto bastante

-OH que bien por mi hermanita- decía Peach con malicia

-si, bueno ya ¿en serio si paso eso?-

-si- decía Ryuo totalmente sonrojado

-ah que emoción- decía Peach saltando como loca

-bueno ven Ryuo necesitamos que nos ayudes en algo- decía Daisy

-¿en que?- preguntaba con terror

-no seas preguntón y ven- Daisy prendió la luz de la habitación y Ryuo se paro de la silla para seguir a Daisy

-tengo la ligera sensación de que esto no me va a gustar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2 Horas después...

Cuando Ryuo salio del cuarto Rosalina estaba sentada en el piso y profundamente dormida, Ryuo no pudo evitar sentir ternura al ver a Rosalina de ese modo, el no lo pensó 2 veces y cargo a Rosalina para llevarla a su habitación, mientras la llevaba en brazos, empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con su mirada, ese flequillo que cubría totalmente su ojo derecho le daba un toque sexy a todo su escultural cuerpo, aquellas piernas largas que noches anteriores había acariciado hacia verla de mas edad.

Ryuo recostó a Rosalina en la cama ya la cubrió con las sabanas no sin antes quitarle las botas de tacón de aguja, Ryuo le dio un corto beso en los labios a Rosalina y ella inconscientemente lo atrajo hacia a el para profundizar el beso:

-quédate conmigo por favor- suplicaba Rosalina medio dormida, a Ryuo no le quedo de otra mas que acostarse a lado de ella, Rosalina recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Ryuo y pocos minutos después se quedaron profundamente dormidos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2 semanas después- Tokyo- Japón...

-Shaoran cuando me quitaran esta cosa es bastante incomodo- decía Sakura con frustración, moviéndose el cabestrillo

-no seas testaruda te lo quitaran pasado mañana-

-¿tanto?-

-si y ya deja de preguntar que entre mas preguntes mas larga se te va a hacer la agonía-

-no chiquito la agonía es para ti por que te dije que mientras tuviera esta cosa en el brazo no íbamos a hacer nada de nada ¿recuerdas?- decía Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro

-ni me lo recuerdes-

-*risas* pobre de ti-

-cállate-

-bueno ya, ya dejemos eso de lado, quiero pedirte un favor-

-¿Qué?-

-acompáñame al cementerio-

-¿me quieres matar?- preguntaba con terror Shaoran

-no, aunque lo podría pensar pero no en este momento si me sirves, es que quiero ir a visitar a alguien-

-¿a quien?-

-me vas a acompañar o no-

-esta bien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el cementerio...

Shaoran llevaba en las manos un ramo enorme de flores de Nadeshiko e iba tomada de la mano de Sakura, ella paro en seco enfrente de una lapida que solo decía:

_Nadeshiko Kinomoto_

-¿mi amor ella es tu madre?- preguntaba Shaoran, Sakura lo ignoro por completo y deposito las flores en un jarrón que estaba a lado de la tumba Sakura se quedo viendo fijamente la lapida y dijo:

-mamá hoy se cumplen ya 8 años de tu muerte, me has hecho mucha falta, pero no te critico se que tuviste tus razones para ya no existir en este mundo y si mi hermano ya me contó la verdadera causa de tu muerte y no te culpo se que tu siempre quisiste demasiado a mi tía Sonomi y como dije antes te extraño, todos estos problemas los he tenido que pasar sola, pero he encontrado la felicidad a lado de Shaoran y a pesar de los problemas se que el me ama así como yo lo amo a el, *suspiro*, hoy soy una gran actriz también Tomoyo se esta haciendo famosa con su disco, hoy Mizuki esta internada en un hospital psiquiátrico, también Daizuke cumple una condena de 50 años de cárcel, y yo quiero cumplir tu sueño le he pedido al productor que ayudo a Tomoyo con lo de su disco, que me de una oportunidad voy a cumplir tu sueño- una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Sakura la cual Shaoran limpio con pulgar, Sakura tomo de la mano a Shaoran

-te prometo que te are la mujer mas feliz del mundo y te amare y protegeré siempre- decía Shaoran mientras abrazaba a Sakura.

-este será un nuevo comienzo para los 2 y se que desde ahora seremos muy felices...

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora: **Hola perdón por dejar mucho que desear en el final pero es que bueno se me acabo la imaginación la verdad perdónenme, si me quieren linchar están en su derecho, pero bueno espero reviews muy pronto el epilogo.

Muchísimos besos y gracias por seguir la historia, sigan mi nueva historia Happy Ending plis

Atte. SakuraKagome840


End file.
